Thank You
by Hecate Blackmood96
Summary: Todos fuimos heridos, pero tenemos una cura: tiempo. "Y aun si pudiera todo sería gris, pero tu cuadro en mi pared me recuerda que no todo está mal"
1. Thank You

**_Thank You_**

 _Hola, se preguntarán ¿Por qué carajos vuelves y no actualizas los fics decentes que tienes? Bueno, sé que debería y no se preocupen, he estado haciendo eso, digamos que trato de volver para cerrar círculos, así como Sasuke emprendo mi viaje de redención *inserte música dramática*._

 _Al final podrán aclararse dudas._

-Te buscaré cuando regrese… y gracias.

Esas palabras resonaron en Sakura, no dejaba de escuchar su voz, sintiendo el mensaje corriendo por cada una de sus venas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no se movió de ese lugar hasta que lo perdió de vista.

El tiempo pasó pero ella parecía tomarlo con buena cara como lo había hecho siempre, ya había esperado toda una vida y por fin estaba segura de que él volvería.

 ** _And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall_**  
 ** _it reminds me that it's not so bad_**

Después de la misión en la Luna sus recuerdos la embargaban a menudo, caminando por las calles de Konoha, después de reír al escuchar alguna broma de Naruto, cuando hablaba con Ino o cuando estaba a solas en su habitación, era en ese lugar en dónde era más recurrente los recuerdos de Sasuke, evocaba su rostro, los rasgos que fueron acentuándose, recordaba sus gestos, no muchos pero bastante expresivos así como sus ojos, esos ojos tan cambiantes, una noche se despertó de golpe, empapada en sudor y preocupada pues sentía ansiedad, el miedo de que nada fuera como esperaba o que fuera como en el fondo sería, algo forzado, lleno de amargura y de odio, Sasuke siempre había estado alejándola, ella era quien no hacía falta en el equipo, o eso siempre creyó, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana abierta, se sentó y miró el cielo estrellado y suspiró.

¿Qué podría ofrecerle a Sasuke? ¿qué podría ver en ella? ¿Sólo estaría con ella por lástima? Habían pasado tantos años, ella cambió y el también, no era el mismo niño, era fuerte, aunque… había algo en él, algo que Sakura y Naruto tenían desde que Sasuke se fue y era e aferrarse, se aferraban a cualquier idea con tal fuerza que era incapaz de soltarla hasta verla cumplida, Naruto con su sueño de ser Hokage, aun después de todo Sasuke siguió fiel a su plan de venganza, a su plan de imponer orden y justicia, a un modo un tanto radical pero lo hacía, y ella, ella se aferraba en creer que todos mantenían su esencia.

Aunque su relación siempre había sido turbia, ¿Cuántas veces no intentó asesinarla?

 ** _They'll all imply that I might not last the day_**  
 ** _and then you call me and it's not so bad_**

Sakura estaba ensimismada en esos pensamientos cuando la voz de Sasuke volvió a resonar en su mente

"Gracias"

 ** _I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_**

Entonces pudo tener una idea, esperaba tener la razón, apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas flexionadas, Konoha parecía tranquila a esas horas, algunas luces podían divisarse, la luna brillaba al igual que las estrellas y una brisa jugaba con su cabello, el cual no dejó crecer a pesar de que años atrás se preocupaba por tener largo, brillante y rosa.

-¿Problemas para dormir?

Sakura dio un respingo cuando escuchó esa voz, creyendo que eran simples imaginaciones suyas pero al mirar al frente, estaba nadie más y nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sa… Sasuke-Kun

Sasuke se sentó enfrente de ella.

-Necesitas algo, comida? Quieres dormir? Pareces cansado.

-Estoy bien

Sakura lo observó, le sonrió débilmente, era extraño verlo, su cabello era más largo, y su expresión era incluso amable o simplemente serena, lo había visto sólo unos días después de su misión en la luna pero no pudieron acercarse, parecía que él seguía en ese camino de redención, Sakura quiso acercarse a él, había algo que no cuadraba.

Cómo si le leyera el pensamiento Sasuke dijo en un suspiro.

-Te dije que te buscaría cuando regrese.

Sakura se ruborizó y desvió la vista hacia otra parte, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke y notó que la miraba fijamente, no había furia, o no lo parecía, no había lástima es como si él también estuviera debatiéndose en pensamientos.

-Fue un largo camino

Sasuke sonrió y Sakura creyó que no sentiría esa especie de explosión dentro de ella, no era sobre qué pudiera imaginar, era verdadera felicidad al verlo sonreír, por más pequeña que fuera su sonrisa, Sasuke extendió ambas piernas e hizo una mueca por lo que Sakura se acercó.

-Dejame ver.

-Estoy bien.

-Estás hablando con un médico, no lo estás… es tu pierna.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y frunció el ceño pero decidió que debería dejarla revisarle, después de todo debería sanar sus heridas en algún momento, hizo un leve asentimiento y Sakura posó sus manos temblorosas en su pierna, eran unos cortes mal curados, así como algunos moretones, sanaron al instante, Sakura se volvió a colocar frente a Sasuke.

Yo… Sakura, ya había pedido disculpas pero, creo que debería ser….

-No es necesario Sasuke-Kun.

-Si lo es Sakura-

Sasuke suspiró y pasó su vista hacia la calle, el viaje era para pensar, procesar y reflexionar su vida, sus acciones, observar a su alrededor, el paso de la guerra, así como darse la libertad de mostrar, mostrarse más humano, incluso sonreír, no sólo decir monosílabos, ahora ayudaría, Naruto sería el jefe de la aldea y él se encargaría ver en todas partes la armonía, ayudar a mantenerla, no a base de miedo y violencia, sino con escuchar, observar y buscar una forma de deshacerte del problema sin tanta sangre derramada, no sabía cómo explicarle todo a Sakura, le costaba hablar aun y en especial con ella, el verla tenía tantas cosas en su mente, buenas y malas, recordó las veces en las que la ignoraba, las veces que intentó matarla, los comentarios hirientes así como recordar su fortaleza, su bondad y su exagerada y bendita paciencia.

-Yo, creo que esto será un poco complicado, yo sé que quiero estar contigo Sakura, siempre tuviste una esperanza, siempre quise deshacerme de ella pero aun así no pude, quise borrarte del mapa sólo para sentir que ya estaría sólo yo…

-Sasuke, nadie dijo que vendrías y todo sería fácil.

El pelinegro la miró consternado ¿No sería fácil? ¿qué quería decir? ¿Después de tanto se haría la difícil? No era momento de idioteces, Sakura se acercó de nuevo a él y pasó mechones de su rosado cabello por detrás de su oreja.

-Siempre te he perdonado y lo sigo haciendo Sasuke, ambos hemos cambiado y ambos tenemos ciertas heridas, no será fácil simplemente hacerlas a un lado y decir que estaremos juntos y todo será de color rosa- agregó con una sonrisa irónica y continuó, la duda en su voz se disipaba.

-No será fácil pero tenemos tiempo, además ambos lo queremos, yo quiero entenderte y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí y he podido comprender muchas de tus acciones, el futuro es incierto pero creo saber que no habrá más huidas, o más lágrimas, no demasiadas.

 ** _Just to be with you is giving me the best day of my life*_**

Ambos se miraron, Sasuke estaba impresionado, confundido pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de lo que escuchaba, la redención había llegado, era tiempo de detenerse y dejar de correr para caminar, al menos por ahora.

Se acercó un poco a Sakura, no era algo propio de él pero quería hacerla sentir bien, besarla, abrazarla, Sakura pareció entender lo que quería y se acercó para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-Tal vez debas avisar a Kakashi-Sensei que has llegado, mañana será un nuevo día, ve al hospital y podremos ayudarte – añadió tocando su hombro izquierdo haciendo referencia a su brazo que había perdido, Sasuke se levantó con poco de ayuda de Sakura, se alejó de su casa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

*La canción se llama Thank you y es de Dido, búsquenla, es hermosa

¿Qué tal? ¿Ya perdí el toque?

¿Cómo están? Hace poco gracias a unas vacaciones y a cosas personales, decidí que debía hacer algo en vacaciones: cumplir con cosas que digo y una de ellas era terminar el manga, estuve dos años inmune de spoilers (es enserio) desde amenazas de muerte a mi hermano como incluso golpear a un extraño, vi la película de The Last, algunos episodios y me sentí nostálgica y sentí que debía escribir esto ¿Qué les pareció?

Cuando estaba por terminarlo sentí una punzada horrible propia de cuando sientes que vas bien pero crees y temes que tienes que extenderte, ¿Qué me dices ustedes? Dejen un review, y den su opinión

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	2. Backfire

**_Contrapruducente_**

-Sakura, frentona levántate de una vez, por fin está aquí y tú sigues durmiendo.

Sakura gruñó, aun le parecía increíble que su madre la dejara entrar hasta su habitación y la comenzara a mover de una forma tan brusca para que se levantara aunque surtió efecto, se levantó y fue al baño sin decir nada, lavó su rostro y abrió la puerta del baño, se recargó en ella y suspiró, entonces no había sido un sueño.

-Está bien, estaré lista en cinco minutos.

-Para que te veas decente necesitarás más.

Ambas sonrieron pero no dijeron más, Sakura tomó una ducha y salió en toalla, abrió el armario.

-No te molestes, elegí por ti.

Sakura se giró y vio el conjunto sobre la cama.

-Debe ser una broma, no me pondré eso Ino.

Era uno de sus vestidos favoritos, era rojo, pero muy corto y escotado, lo había comprado porque le había parecido lindo pero para una ocasión muy formal o muy íntima

-Deberías usarlo así no se arrepentirá y tu cara será lo de menos.

Sakura se giró de nuevo y sacó la ropa que acostumbraba usar para misiones.

-No frentona, tú debes estar bromeando.

Ambas resoplaron, tal vez sería más difícil de lo que creyó, buscaron un poco y encontraron un vestido, era de un verde suave, de mangas cortas y un poco abullonadas, era un vestido fresco, casual, Sakura se puso un pasador en su cabello, suficiente.

Ambas kunoichis se despidieron de la madre de Sakura y emprendieron el camino el cual Sakura se detuvo a unos cuantos metros.

-No será sospechoso si vamos y además… ¿a dónde vamos?

Ino la tomó del brazo y siguieron caminando.

-Frentona, es muy obvio que él está en el hospital, es tu día libre pero yo vine por ti porque necesitaba ayuda y es mejor que corramos a esta hora Sasuke ya llegó.

Sakura se detuvo en seco pero siguió, era impresionante como la mente de Ino maquinaba, la ayudaba incluso a estar con Sasuke cuando antes habían peleado por él, soltó una risilla que la rubia interpretó como de complicidad pero Sakura pensaba que al fin a Ino se le había pegado algo de Shikamaru.

Al llegar al hospital algunos saludaron a Sakura, justo cuando ella miró al frente observó a alguien y se quedó sin aliento, era Sasuke.

Ino lo notó y sin embargo siguió caminando sin soltarla del brazo –Ven, ayúdame a curar a unos chicos.

Sakura la obedeció sin rechistar, no tardaron mucho y salieron al pasillo y comenzaron a charlar o más bien escuchar a Ino.

-Tu sabes que me casaré pronto, debes ir frentona, tengo listas las flores serán narcisos y lirios, quiero que Mirai sea quien reparta las flores como lo hizo en la boda de Naruto pero que lleve un vestido aún más hermoso, quiero que te pongas algo lindo, no ese vestido que te hacía ver como anciana, Sai dice que no es necesario invitar a media aldea pero, como va a ser posible eso si hasta tengo pensado invitar al Kazekage, es amigo nuestro ¿no? Y…

-Espera aquí Sasuke, no te muevas, traeré más vendas

La voz de Shizune fue clara así como su sorpresa al ver a Sakura.

-Sakura-Chan, supongo que Ino pidió tu ayuda, podrías entrar y bueno…. Yo necesito un poco de ayuda.

Sakura no respondió pero Ino la empujó al instante, dio unos pasos y entró a la habitación.

Sasuke estaba acostado pero sus miradas se encontraron, Sakura desvió la mirada al contrario de Sasuke que se mantuvo con la misma expresión.

-Tu día libre

Sakura le sonrió y se sentó cerca de él mientras examinaba la prótesis, así como revisaba los signos vitales del muchacho.

-Ino aún se complica demasiado cuando no estoy.

-Yo… supongo que debes ir a dar algunos reportes a Kakashi después de estar aquí.

-Si y no me molestaría que me acompañaras si es que no harás algo más.

Sakura asintió y en ese momento Shizune entró, vendaron el brazo de Sasuke.

-Debes mantenerlo quieto, es para que se vaya acoplando y no pueda desprenderse, trata de usarlo pero no demasiado es como si lo tuvieras fracturado.

Sasuke se levantó y miró a Sakura.

-Gracias Shizune

La aludida quedó sorprendida al escuchar al muchacho al igual que Sakura pero no dijo nada, al salir Ino ya no estaba allí pero Sakura sabía que se la encontraría más tarde sino es que era capaz de hostigarla al día siguiente en el hospital, caminaban en silencio.

-Disfrutaste el viaje, quiero decir, supongo que había muy bellos paisajes, había algunos muy bellos por dónde yo fui en misiones, incluso había unos muy hermosos en Sunogakare.

Sasuke asintió y Sakura no sabía si lo hacía sólo para no ser totalmente descortés, ella suspiró y miró hacia otras partes.

-Viste algo…. Sospechoso.

Ese comentario obtuvo la atención de Sasuke.

-No mucho o no de gran importancia aunque si hay varias organizaciones menores aunque con ambiciones mediocres.

Sakura observaba de reojo a Sasuke, era obviamente más alto, su cabello era más largo, se había cambiado de ropa o tal vez simplemente se había quitado esa especie de capa raída que llevaba cuando apareció en la madrugada en su casa que era lo más probable, su cabello se veía igual, salvo que el flequillo tapaba de tanto en tanto su rinnegan.

-Teme!

Sakura rodó los ojos, era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontraran a Naruto, el muchacho caminaba de la mano de su esposa quien lo seguía apenas pues el muchacho daba grandes zancadas para llegar a Sasuke.

-Hola Hinata

Hinata sonrió ante el saludo de Sakura sin evitar sonrojarse al notar la presencia del pelinegro y esa mirada tan penetrante.

-Sakura-Chan.

Sakura le sonrió a Hinata, después de todo no podía cambiar esa timidez de Hinata, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ver a Naruto.

-Te perdiste mi boda, teme

-Hmp

-Al menos te quedarás más tiempo?

Sakura también quería saber eso y agradeció por primera vez en su vida que Naruto fuera tan entrometido.

-Todo depende del Hokage

Al llegar, el Hokage estaba despachando gente quienes miraron totalmente impresionados al ver a semejante "celebridad", Sasuke ni siquiera los volteó a ver, Sakura les sonrió por cortesía.

-Hokage-Sama

-Dime Kakashi, Sakura.

-Lo… lo siento, Kakashi-sensei

Sakura miró a su alrededor y suspiró.

-Te esperaré afuera Sasuke

No dijo más y no dio tiempo de que alguien la detuviera, tenía una inmensa curiosidad, quería ayudar pero una voz interna le decía que pronto sabría de qué se trataba.

Estuvo cerca de media hora afuera aunque no estaba sola, allí había aparecido Kankuro, el hermano del Kazekage, al parecer llevaba unos días en la aldea, cosas sobre exámenes chunnin, jonin y otros asunto, Sakura le había dicho que estaba haciendo allí y en el rostro de Kankuro hubo sorpresa.

-Entonces es tu novio?

La sola pregunta era algo que hizo sonrojar levemente a Sakura y ella negó lentamente.

-Sólo lo acompañé.

Kankuro asintió si bien, no muy convencido y comenzaron a charlar sobre la aldea y la pelirrosa le había comentado sobre unos restaurantes que no debía dejar pasar, la charla se volvió más animada hasta que la puerta se abrió y se vieron interrumpidos por Sasuke.

-¿Sakura puedes entrar por favor?.

Creyó que la recriminarían por hablar en voz muy alta o por el hecho de que estuviera reteniendo a Kankuro en la entrada pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Sakura, Sasuke me ha dicho lo que ha visto, de una forma bastante claro, las huellas de la guerra son latentes pero aun así hay cierta paz pero no podemos confiarnos, es probable que los deje ir a misiones de reconocimiento, nada pronto pues quiero que Sasuke trate de tener su propia redención en su aldea así como por su brazo y hemos decidido que tu serás su compañera, siempre es necesario un compañero y más si éste es un genio en cuanto a medicina se refiere.

-Por favor, Kakashi-sensei no es…

-Creo que sería bueno comenzar pronto ¿no lo cree?

-No, no aun pero no desesperen, se que desean tiempo a solas.

Sakura no dijo nada pero desvió su mirada a la ventana y después miró a su antiguo profesor de la misma manera que podría haber visto a Naruto cuando éste decía algo estúpido pero obviamente no podría golpear al sexto Hokage.

 ** _I've been waiting on your love_**  
 ** _Baby, for too long now_**  
 ** _too long now_**

Se despidieron de él y salieron, allí estaba Kankuro quien le sonrió.

-Gusto en verte, Sakura.

Le sonrió y Kankuro pareció tener un muy tenue sonrojo pero la chica ni lo notó.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer Sasuke-kun?

Sakura se preparaba para una respuesta parecida a "Hmp" "Lo que quieras" "Cambio de parecer" .

-Frentona, Sasuke-kun vengan

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Ino-Shika-Cho, a Naruto, Hinata y Tenten, Sakura no sabía si ignorarlos o simplemente saludarlos pero Sasuke se adelantó y se acercó a ellos y Sakura lo siguió, hicieron espacio en la mesa y agregaron más sillas, la cara de todos era épica era como ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos." Sakura se sentó a su lado.

-Teme, por qué no te sientas conmigo

-Tal vez porqué estás con tu novia, Naruto y Sasuke con la suya… Ino ¿Dónde está tu prometido, apuesto que con tu humor debe estar escondido?

Ino miró a Shikamaru y le dio un codazo, tanto Choji como Tenten rieron ante la acción.

-Está en una misión con Lee y otros shinobi, llegará esta tarde

-Las bodas son problemáticas.

-Lo dice el que no quiere pararse cerca de la oficina del Hokage porque se encontraría con su cuñado

Shikamaru ignoró el comentario y Choji comenzó a ordenar comida como para un ejército , sabiendo que era sólo su orden, estaban por decidir que comer cuando la mesera se fue.

-Oye Choji que te pasa, estábamos por ordenar.

-Ya ordené por todos ustedes

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, de eso no había duda, comenzaron a llegar los platos unos tras otro y todos tomaban lo que más les gustaba

-Dame ese ramen

-Hinata-Chan quiero saber quien te peinó quiero a esa misma persona

-¿Dónde dejaste a Karui, Choji?

La charla iba y venía cada quien estaba en un tema, había risas y todo tipo de comentarios, no les molestó el silencio de Sasuke, apreciaban su compañía además del hecho de que no había miradas hostiles sólo una mirada pensativa por no decir nostálgica

-¿Te quedarás para el día de mi boda, Sasuke-kun?

El muchacho miró a Ino Yamanaka, no se parecía a la rubia que siempre estaba con Sakura, igual de enérgica, gritona y tonta, o bien, ya no era tanto de esas tres cualidades, le habían hecho una pregunta, dejó la comida en el plato y resopló.

-No lo sé

-El teme no es de fiestas, no sabe bailar además de que es probable que no esté para ese entonces.

-Esperemos que si.

Ahora que la cerda lo mencionaba no sabía si podría ser posible que ella estuviera, Kakashi dijo que pronto les asignaría una misión, algo de decepción se dibujó en su rostro, Ino a pesar de todo era su mejor amiga y se sentiría extraña de no ir… Y perderse una de las bodas del año.

Continuaron charlando aun cuando terminaron de comer, todos menos Choji, Sakura sintió un ligero roce en su brazo y asintió, ambos se pusieron de pie, todos notaron que se marchaban pero no quisieron molestarlos.

-Podemos acompañarlos?

-No Naruto, no puedes creo que tu esposa quiere ir a casa ¿No tienen cosas indecentes que hacer – Ino lo detuvo, todas las chicas incluyendo su esposa parecía detenerlo con una sola mirada.

-Esas cosas son en la noche o muy temprano...

 ** _I thought that I could change you like the others_**  
 ** _but I don't know how_**  
 ** _don't know how_**

-Fue una linda comida, es agradable pasar tiempo con todos, creo que es de las pocas veces que lo hicimos.

-¿Te gustaría que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

Sakura asintió, había sonreído tanto ese día que sus mejillas estaban entumecidas.

-Es extraño

Sasuke se giró para verla rápidamente.

-Se siente bien que estés con nosotros y yo… quiero decir, podemos hacerlo a tu modo Sasuke.

-No tengo un modo para esto, Sakura.

 ** _I'm tired of fighting you_**  
 ** _Seems like everything I do_**  
 ** _Even when I win, I lose wit' you, man_**  
 ** _And it's not something you choose_**

Siguieron caminando aunque eso tomó de sorpresa a Sakura.

-Supongo que tenemos mucho tiempo para eso

No recibió respuesta de Sasuke, no la esperaba de todas formas, llegaron hasta la casa de la muchacha, no quería preguntar cuando volverían a verse, éste primer día había sido lindo a su manera, incluso la había besado… en la frente pero era un beso, un beso de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, nos veremos otro día.

Se miraron unos instantes, Sasuke ladeó su cabeza parecía un niño que salió de casa a regañadientes, Sakura se giró y tomó el picaporte.

-Sakura

-¿si, Sasuke-kun?

-Quieres ir a la boda de Ino?

Eso no lo vio venir JAMÁS, no le estaba pidiendo que la acompañara pero le estaba preguntando pues sabía que ella quería ir, ese era un lindo detalle.

-Me encantaría Sasuke-Kun

Sasuke sonrió, Sakura sintió que en cualquier momento sus rodillas flanquearían, todo se pondría negro y finalmente se desmayaría, antes de que dijera algo más, el pelinegro se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

 ** _It's gonna backfire_**

 ** _gonna backfire, baby_**

 ** _Told you one million times before_**  
 ** _Yes, I'll run for it a million more*_**

* * *

 _Se supone era un One-shot pero soy débil, no esperen un long fic, lo siento._

 _Era mi idea pero luego lo dejaré olvidado además de que he tenido tiempo libre pero por puro milagro..._

 _Haré saltos en el tiempo, espero y se acostumbren, dejar review es gratis, chicas, chicos, gente._

 _Es probable que la próxima actualización sea el "En el camino correcto" o el de Never Let me go, es promesa._

 _y la canción se llama Backfire y es de Lana Del Rey 3_


	3. Slide

**_Slide_**

Llovía copiosamente, a estas alturas podía incluso asegurar que sus huesos estaban helados, su ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo pero poco le importaba. Había oscurecido y podía ver a poca distancia, aunque no había mucho que observar, el lugar era llano, había pasado ya un año y medio de entrenamiento, había mejorado con creces.

No estaba tan lejos de su objetivo, podría por fin obtener su venganza.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza y en ese momento cruzó por su cabeza, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, sus suplicas, Sasuke frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, sus hombros estaban tensos ¿Por qué la recordaba a ella?

Su hermano le había dicho que tenía que romper todos los lazos, obviamente Naruto era su lazo, con la aldea, un lazo de amistad ¿Qué tenía que ver Sakura en esto?

Subió una pierna en la roca en la cual estaba sentado y apoyó su mentón, recordó las veces que intentó de una manera tan patética acercarse a él, vino a su memoria los días en la academia, como había un montón de niñas tontas siempre halagándolo, gritándole y dándole ánimos, recordaba a Sakura, cómo dejó crecer su cabello, cómo siempre hablaba sobre él en compañía de Ino Yamanaka, esa rubia era hábil, pertenecía a un gran clan y para que Nara la soportara probablemente era porque no debía comportarse como una carga pero, no, no era como Sakura, con sus esfuerzos en vano por ser alguien más del equipo, aun cuando no tenía oportunidad se interponía, para ganar tiempo para _salvarlo_ o al menos ella creía eso.

Recordó cómo ella detuvo el sello, ese abrazo tan asfixiante pero tan efectivo. El muchacho frunció aún más su ceño ¿Cómo era posible que le dedicara adjetivos tan despectivos pero sentía una extraña calidez en su pecho?, cómo si una calidez se expandiera por todo su cuerpo e hiciera que dejara de estar frío a consecuencia de la lluvia.

 _ **I've been thinking about the way the world turns,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and my stomach churns.**_

Debió matar a Sakura, ella era un lazo más, cerró los ojos

Todo el discurso que le había dicho, le había prometido ser su familia, le había prometido que lo haría feliz cada día de su vida él sólo le dijo gracias y la noqueó, había sonreído y es que cuando escuchó eso creyó que sería una broma pero el tono de su voz y en especial de la persona de quien venía tal discurso, le creí, sabía que Sakura haría lo que fuera necesario para que él pudiera sonreír, para que pudiera olvidar un rato todo el horror que había visto.

El Uchiha resopló y recordó otro día, nada de lluvia, nada de nubes, sol, arena, miedo, gritos

" _Tienes que salvarla cueste lo que cueste. Sé que puedes hacerlo, cuando la tengas, agárrala y corre tan lejos... y tan rápido como puedas. Yo podré detenerlo por unos momentos... Nunca más... Ya lo perdí todo una vez. No quiero volver a ver morir a alguien que quiero otra vez"_

Él había dicho eso, Sasuke suspiró, el amor no servía de nada, un obstáculo más que debía de eliminar, el solo hecho hizo que chasqueara la lengua en señal de molestia.

-Sasuke-kun, entra que podrías pescar un resfriado.

Se puso de pie y siguió a Kabuto a regañadientes, mañana debía seguir entrenando apenas amaneciera.

* * *

Era una tonta, la había reclutado por su habilidad como ninja sensor, esa extraña habilidad de curación pero no sabía lo difícil que sería tratar con ella, hacía lo imposible, la acababa de echar de su habitación, se quitó su camisa y suspiró, ni siquiera Sakura llegaba a tales extremos.

Detuvo sus acciones ante su pensamiento, Sakura, recordaba la duda en su voz cuando se dirigía a él estando en el mismo equipo, y recordó la mirada que le dirigió cuando lo encontraron en el escondite de Orochimaru, su cabello corto, estaba más alta y sus facciones se habían delineado más, pero probablemente seguía siendo.

-Molestia-arrastró las palabras y siguió desvistiéndose.

Pero aun así tenía esa mirada, esa sorpresa y esa emoción en sus ojos al verlo, estaba en shock.

Se dio un baño y se acostó, pronto encontraría a su hermano y su venganza sería realizada, era posible que tuviera que aguantar a Karin sólo un poco más pero estaba harto de la manera tan descarada en la que se acercaba a él, no era una manera boba y tierna, era vulgar y un tanto ridículo considerando la imagen que daba a otros y cómo se comportaba con él a solas.

* * *

 _ **When it finally hits me out of the sky,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I knew this day would come I'm on the front line.**_

Lloraba, Sasuke Uchiha lloraba ahora que ya había cumplido con su ambición y sabía la verdad, la razón de las acciones de su hermano, sabía lo que el amor había hecho en su hermano, y el se daba cuenta de lo que el amor le había hecho, su amor tan profundo hacia la aldea y cómo ésta le había pagado, sus puños estaban cerrados, sus nudillos tan pálidos por la fuerza aplicada, después de todo un pensamiento lo azotó, ya no tenía hermano, aun después de lo que había pasado, Itachi se había ido con esa sonrisa en su rostro, había resistido sólo por él, para morir en manos de la persona a quien le ofreció la oportunidad de vivir.

 _ **Don't know how to take it in, is love just suffering?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause I can see where the chapter ends**_

* * *

Allí estaba ella con esa ropa negra y el chaleco táctico, esa pequeña marca en su frente igual que la de Tsunade, había entrenado duro, él había dicho que ella era la mejor de los tres en cuanto a habilidades intelectuales, se sorprendió al verla invocar a Katsuyu, su mirada decidida, había cambiado, lo había hecho después de todo.

Cuando la vio golpear a esa cosa, esa fuerza sobrehumana, algo lo había hecho sentir emocionado y es que no podía creer que fuera la misma chica.

.

.

.

Debía redimirse de todos sus pecados, la vio llegar junto con Kakashi y los comenzó a curar, sin pedir nada a cambio, a Naruto y a él, con una mirada tan seria, tan aplicada.

-Sakura yo…

-Cállate, necesito concentrarme

-Lo siento

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que hice

Ella sonrió y él también, estaba tan débil pero aun así había aparecido un muy leve sonrojo, cerró sus ojos al igual que Naruto, estaban demasiado débiles.

 _ **I've got autumn leaves and heartbreak dreams inside, inside...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause you and and me on this frozen se**_

Después de una semanas, emprendería su viaje.

Se despidió de ella y apenas dio media vuelta y sonrió, sonrió de una manera que no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo, si bien sus ambiciones estaban hechas o sólo la mitad, pues le faltaba una, sólo una más pero esa debía esperar, no por ella, por él.

* * *

Era la fecha, recordó los años anteriores, siempre estaba a solas, la misma cara que tenía para el mundo, sin expresión alguna, una fuerza oprimiendo su pecho, desde que su hermano había muerto recordaba el aniversario de muerte de sus padres llorando en silencio, a veces sólo una lagrima y ahora, unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales limpió en el momento en el que las sintió.

Era lo que era debido a ese evento, debido a decisiones, buenas, malas, imprudentes, Sasuke se detuvo en un pequeño lugar dónde vendían comida, ordenó y se sentó a ver a la gente pasar, algunas familias, niños, adultos y ancianos.

Había ganado, pero esas victorias eran pocas a comparación de lo que ya había perdido, notó como muchas personas tenían esa melancolía en su mirada, todos habían perdido algo en esta guerra, había vuelto a Konoha hace unos meses pero volvió a irse, no pudo verla, Sasuke suspiró.

Cuantas veces quiso romper un lazo con ella, la intentó matar tres veces, y en todas el sentía como su corazón parecía detenerse al mismo momento que el de ella, recordó haber atravesado a Karin y no había sentido nada, ni siquiera calma, y con ella había sentido como si una espada se le clavara en el cuerpo.

Y sin embargo ella lo había perdonado una y otra vez, tanta paciencia, dedicándole una sonrisa hermosa, esos ojos tan brillantes, ese cabello tan peculiar, tanta fuerza en un cuerpo tan delicado, él nunca olvidó que ella lo amaba y el simplemente hizo a un lado sus sentimientos, era un hombre y no podía negar que Sakura no fuera hermosa, la respetaba pero ¿sería capaz de abrir su corazón? La sola idea hacia que se sintiera estúpido, él no expresaba sentimientos, no se sentía capaz de abrazarla en público, de besarla o de decirle que la amaba ¿Era amor?

Durante años ella pasaba por sus pensamientos, incluso llegó a pensar en ella una primavera, evocando como los cerezos estarían sumamente hermosos como ella pero no era suficiente, ¿Podría darle lo que necesitaba? Estar con ella sólo por los sentimientos que ella sentía sería malo, no era justo, incluso él lo sabía.

Recordó como después del corto regreso que hizo a Konoha llegó incluso a pensar en un mejor prospecto para ella pero era imposible, el chico Hyuga había muerto en la guerra, era fuerte, un jonnin, era tranquilo, y sabía que él se había reivindicado pero no, la sola idea de verlos junto le produjo una extraña sensación, pensó en Shikamaru Nara pero también, era bastante indiferente a muchas cosas al igual que él, la imagen de Kakashi apareció y hasta Sasuke hizo una cara de desagrado, definitivamente le hacía daño pensar ese tipo de cosas a

Pero, no perdía nada con intentarlo, Naruto lo salvó, lo salvó de tomar el camino equivocado, le mostró el correcto pero sería Sakura quien le enseñaría como andar por ese camino.

* * *

Llevaba observándola un buen tiempo, esa mirada él la conocía perfectamente pues era la de alguien que se encontraba nadando en la melancolía.

Cuando se despidieron tocó su mejilla, dónde ella la había besado, no había podido besarla aun cuando quería, algo dentro de él lo deseaba pero las palabras que ella le había dedicado lo animaron.

 _ **I'll wait all on my own like a flower in the snow,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With just my shadow following me out into the cold,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where I walk past the trees to look for my love.**_

Llegó a dónde había sido su hogar hasta abandonar la aldea, había una gruesa capa de polvo pero eso parecía ser obvio a todo el tiempo que había pasado se dispuso a limpiar y cuando terminó estaba por amanecer, aun así decidió dormir una hora y después ir al hospital.

* * *

Aun no estaba convencido de querer el brazo, si bien él lo veía como un recordatorio de sus acciones así como el hecho de que ya se había adaptado a usar sólo un brazo.

Había comido con los shinobis de su generación, habían cambiado y él podía ver la duda e incluso el miedo en todos y cada uno de ellos, no era fácil olvidar lo que Sasuke había hecho y de lo que era capaz, era extraño ver como ya eran adultos, Naruto no había tardado mucho en casarse lo cual le había sorprendido de sobremanera pues se casó con la chica Hyuga quien le había parecido la chica más callada del planeta aunque parecía que ambos se entendían y que alguien entendiera al dobe de Naruto era casi un milagro.

Quiso tener un detalle con Sakura, vio su cara de emoción al escucharla charlar con Yamanaka acerca de su boda, al menos debía hacer que Sakura se sintiera bien, después de todo lo que él le había hecho; le había preguntado si quería ir a la boda de su mejor amiga, y al saber que así lo deseaba entonces tendría que decirle al Hokage que debía posponer las misiones, se sentó en la sala de su casa y abrió y cerró el brazo nuevo, era extraño, respondía, sentía pero no se sentía bien de tenerlo.

* * *

Se dispuso a seguir con la limpieza, hasta que encontró algunas fotos que había podido rescatar así como fotos que él tenía recientes, con su equipo, Taka, pero la dejó a un lado cuando vio la foto del equipo 7, Sakura sonriente al igual que Kakashi debajo de esa máscara mientras que Naruto y él estaban mirando a diferentes partes con la cara de pocos amigos, comenzó a rebuscar más fotos y encontró otras de Taka, el equipo 7 y su expresión serena cambió a una totalmente sorprendida al ver muchas fotos de su familia, su madre con él e Itachi, los cuatro: su padre, madre, su hermano y él, una foto en la que aparece su padre charlando con Itachi y él. Sasuke apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, sentía que no podría respirar, se quedó unos minutos así y acomodó las fotografías en su habitación, menos la de Taka, esa la guardó en un cajón, estaba por tirar la caja cuando se dio cuenta que había más fotos y ninguna tenía marco, eran más que anda del equipo 7, los tres de espaldas, en una aparecían Sakura y Naruto discutiendo con Kakashi mientras él estaba de brazos cruzados, había una última en la que Naruto parecía hablar con Kakashi y éste parecía bastante aburrido, lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que él estaba al lado de Sakura no la miraba a la cara pero tenía una cara de total atención y Sakura estaba totalmente emocionada de que él pareciera interesado.

-El río

Sasuke sonrió al poder recordar algo de esa conversación, Sakura había mencionado que cerca de un bosque que estaba en los límites de la aldea había un río con agua clara y bastante tranquilo, al parecer ella se había dado cuenta de que él era aficionado a los paseos.

.

.

.

Le había costado un poco pero Sasuke pudo dormir un poco después de haber limpiado la casa, acomodar fotos y comer algo, había despertado y como una sospechosa casualidad alguien llamaba a la puerta, atendió y notó que eran los mensajeros del Hokage.

* * *

Sakura llevaba sin saber de Sasuke dos semanas, había hablado con Ino acerca del hecho de que él le había preguntado si quería asistir a la boda de la rubia.

-No es justo frentona, acapararás miradas por llegar del brazo de Sasuke-kun.

Ino resopló y sopló sus mejillas pero Sakura negó.

-No seas tonta, él sólo quiere que asista, no dijimos nada de ir juntos.

Ino abrió la boca pero la cerró, tenía algo de razón el comentario de Sakura y más si tomaban en cuenta que era Sasuke de quien hablaban, la rubia sonrió y miró a su amiga.

-Debes convencerlo de que asista, sería lindo verlos juntos.

Rodó los ojos y salió apenas le dijeron que estaba mejor, negó al momento en el que Shizune le decía que no había problema y podrían arreglar el "detalle".

-Por algo lo pasó, creo que es mejor así

Hacia una semana y media que había vuelto de la misión con una herida que a él le pareció insignificante: había perdido el brazo debido a una pelea con varios shinobi, fue un golpe de suerte para sus enemigos, pero fue el primero y el último pues después, acabó con todos y cada uno de ellos, había pedido a Shizune que no dijeran nada a nadie sobre el brazo, aunque ambos se refererian a cierta ninja médico, cuando salió de su casa se encontró con Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun tu brazo, ¿Qué pasó?

Sasuke suspiró y se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Estoy bien, siento que ya me estorbaba y unos idiotas me hicieron un favor.

Como pudo haberlo predicho, el rostro de Sakura se contrajo mostrando sorpresa.

-Creí que yo iría a cuanta misión…

-Lo sé, pero al parecer Kakashi creyó que no podía esperar, no fue gran cosa y agradeceré que no mencionemos lo del brazo, me siento mejor así

Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke y asintió, bajó un poco la cabeza mientras se disponía a irse ya que era obvio que él necesitaba descansar.

-Sakura ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, sonrió a Sasuke y comenzaron a caminar, si bien el semblante de Sasuke era el mismo, alguien bastante serio, reservado, sus acciones dejaban ver más comprensión aunque no podía evitar notar esa mirada que era una mezcla de molestia y duda, a él le estaba costando mucho hacer todo eso.

-Al menos no fue algo que puso en peligro en tu vida, debiste llegar al instante sino hubieras perdido mucha sangre y aun seguirías en el hospital.

No dijo nada pero Sakura no se sentía ansiosa, triste o decepcionada, aun con el silencio y la mirada seria de Sasuke se sentía bastante cómoda con ese silencio, pues la mirada de Sasuke parecía serena y su andar, no parecía tenso, en alerta o incluso enojado, al parecer el viaje si había hecho algo en Sasuke aunque había algo en su mirada, había mucha melancolía.

Llevaban caminando un rato, entre comentarios de Sakura respecto al hospital, su casa, así como la boda de Ino, Sasuke se limitaba a asentir o simplemente murmurar un "hmp" de vez en cuando, le tranquilizaba escuchar la voz de Sakura así como el hecho de que ella no parecía nerviosa por los silencios ocasionales, cuando estaban cerca de las afueras parecía que Sakura conocía el rumbo pues sus cejas alzadas y ese ligero rubor parecía que tenía una idea del lugar.

Llegaron al bosque y se internaron en él y hasta que llegaron a la orilla del río, Sasuke se recargó en el tronco de un árbol y Sakura respiró hondo, exhaló en un suspiro y sonrió al chico.

-Recuerdo haberte mencionado este río, el bosque, es hermoso, todo se ve tranquilo como si aquí no hubiera llegado nada.

Sakura había dicho algo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, tenía razón, el lugar parecía haber sido inmune al paso del tiempo.

El pelinegro se acercó a Sakura para estar a su lado, Sakura sintió escalofríos y desvió su mirada aun cuando estaba segura de que él no la estaba mirando, ella sólo pensaba en lo romántica que parecía todo, pero sabía que pedirle un beso a Sasuke sería como hablarle a la pared, se sentiría patética, además ¿Ella pidiendo algo tan significativo como un beso a Sasuke Uchiha? Ni si quiera podría, bueno, podría, pero se enfrentaría a un rotundo rechazo.

Sasuke se quedó observando el río, recordó el ataque de esos ninja, y cómo había agradecido de que Sakura no hubiera ido, sentía que podrían haber terminado pronto pero al mismo tiempo el sentiría que habría que estar pendiente de ella cada segundo.

Recordó entonces las fotos y un pensamiento lo embargó ¿Hace cuánto que había sido la última vez? ¿La última vez que en verdad lo quería y no lo habían forzado, sorprendido o fastidiado con eso? Miró a Sakura y vio que estaba igual de indecisa que él.

-Sakura

Ella se giró al instante y lo observó, ladeó su cabeza esperando una respuesta.

-¿Puedo… - el pelinegro la observaba a los ojos y Sakura sentía como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

La cara de Sakura adquirió un tono tan rojo como la ropa que llevaba para sus misiones, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, levantó débilmente sus brazos que parecían temblar, Sasuke se acercó y la abrazó, rodeó su cintura con su brazo y se impresionó de lo pequeña y delicada que era, el olor tan fresco y relajante de ella, así como un ligero olor dulce tan sutil, era tan cálida, cuando sintió los brazos de ella rodeándolo, las manos tocando suavemente su espalda, Sasuke destensó sus hombros, un muy lento y dejó escapar un reconfortante suspiro de sus labios, Sakura había apoyado su cabeza en su pecho y él apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, cerró sus ojos un momento y observó a la chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada tan…

Sasuke la abrazó unos segundos más y se alejó poco a poco, se sentó en el césped y desvió la mirada, su mejillas estaban rosadas, lo sentía, Sakura se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, se quedaron observado el río unos minutos y Sasuke pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, haciendo que diera un respingo pero se acoplara de una manera tan natural, ninguno se miró, parecían bastante apenados, Sakura sentía que poco le faltaba para volver a temblar de nervios y Sasuke simplemente tenía las mejillas con un ligero tono rosado pero eso era demasiado para él.

Ambos estaban nerviosos pero ninguno quería alejarse, después de un momento se acostumbraron y observaban el río, Sakura pareció propicio seguir mencionando algunas cosas de lo que estaba pasando en la aldea, más que nada comentarios, chismes así como hablar de ella misma, de cómo le calmaba el sonido del río, que agradecía la invitación al río.

-Han sido días ajetreados en el hospital pero al menos aun duermo 7 horas, y me gusta estar atendiendo a pacientes porque de no hacerlo estaría escuchando a Ino todo el día y me volvería loca, sobre el vestido, el banquete, los invitados, las damas, regalos e insiste en que quiere que yo vaya acompañada de alguien- Sakura sentía que ya era suficiente y probablemente él entendería el mensaje pero su expresión no había cambiado. – Podría pedirle a Tenten pero ella irá con Lee, no me molesta ir sola, de hecho no encontraría la diferencia pues ya en la recepción todos estamos juntos.

-Puedo acompañarte si tanto insistes.

La pelirrosa lo miró, primero sorprendida, luego feliz y después indignada.

-Yo no he insistido.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que no- Sakura alzó ambas cejas al ver una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke.

-Bueno, ya que no tengo más opciones, seré amable y aceptaré tu invitación.

Ambos se miraron un instante y Sakura lo abrazó, Sasuke correspondió de manera casi imperceptible el abrazo, de la misma manera en la que sonreía.

 _ **Cause you and and me on this frozen sea we slide, slide... ****_

* * *

Ya se, ya sé.

Son muchas líneas separando un párrafos muy cortos pero bueno, creí que sería demasiado aburrido describir acontecimientos que vimos en el anime y/o manga así como el hecho de que quería recalcar que pensó en ella, pocas veces (si observamos los saltotes que di en el tiempo) pero lo hizo, uno no olvidará del todo los lazos, lo sé por experiencia.

Si se les hizo aburrido, muy falso o muy tierno dejen un review, acepto criticas, regaños, insultos.

Si bien la pareja, sabemos que tiene un lado que no hemos podido ver tal cual, las acciones han dicho mucho o al menos algo significativo (hablando del manga y eso)

Siento que Sasuke suprimió esa dulzura con patas que solía ser pero en el fondo, sigue siendo así, no lo mostrará jamás o más bien, no a todos.

 ****** La canción se llama Slide y es de Jake Bugg

Antes de irme a mi cueva... Estoy preparando más fics, estoy loca, irresponsable y más, pero se que a uno o dos les gustaría leer mi idea tan cruel.

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. No, they won't catch me and you

_**No, they won't catch me and you**_

Después de la extraña "invitación" se sonrieron el uno al otro y siguieron observando el río, Sasuke había apartado su brazo de los hombros de ella, Sakura cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando cómo si quisiera estar en contacto con todo a su alrededor: Sasuke, el sonido del río, el de las ramas de los arboles moviéndose debido al viento, el lejano cantar de las aves.

Sakura miró a Sasuke de nuevo, con miedo de que la sorprendiera observándolo y le dijera algo pero el parecía mantener la vista perdida en el río, Sakura mordió su labio inferior y bajó la vista, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como él flexionaba la rodilla y apoyaba su brazo sobre él.

— ¿En qué piensas, Sasuke-kun?

El muchacho no dijo nada, estaba con la mirada al frente pensando en cómo podría comenzar ¿con qué comenzar?

—Es bien sabido que es bueno hablar… y escuchar pero hay que empezar por uno mismo- Sakura se inclinó un poco para ver su reacción y suspiro –Yo… yo he hablado mucho o la mayoría del tiempo.

Sasuke bajó su rodilla y su mano se apoyó en el césped.

—No creí que el río se quedaría intacto después de tantos ataques, guerras o los mismos años.

Había algo de aburrimiento en su voz, Sakura dio por hecho que esa era su respuesta final pero se sorprendió cuando siguió hablando.

—Hay muchas cosas en la aldea que si bien han sido reconstruidas ni si quiera se nota, hay cosas que la gente olvida y otras que no.

La pelirrosa hizo una mueca de preocupación ante tales comentarios pues sonaban con un ligero tono de reproche, debía ser paciente, además tanto ella como Sasuke habían pasado por varias cosas, él en especial, sus padres su hermano… acercó sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas.

—La boda es en menos de un mes.

Sasuke asintió ante el comentario, levantó su mano y la puso encima de la mano de Sakura quien apretó sus labios, sorprendida y tratando de reprimir una sonrisa inmensa.

—Podría acompañarte para comprar algo para la ceremonia, claro si tú quieres, yo… bueno ya tengo que ponerme—mintió pero sabía que no ganaba diciendo que lo tenía o no, se golpeó mentalmente ¿Entonces para qué lo dijo?

— ¿Fue por el asunto de la Luna que Naruto se casó con la chica Hyuga?

Sakura no comprendió su pregunta o más bien quería creer que esa forma en lo que lo dijo no era de manera despectiva respecto a Hinata, ella sonrió.

—Creo que fue más bien que gracias a ello Naruto se quitó la venda de los ojos y vio que Hinata siempre había estado allí para él, creo que todos sabíamos que ella se desvivía por él pero Naruto nunca se ha caracterizado por notar ese tipo de cosas o de notar algo importante, se dio cuenta de todo lo que Hinata había hecho por él y lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por todos—

Sakura suspiró al recordar todo lo que había pasado, era una historia no tan distinta a la suya

—Comenzaron a salir, a hablar aunque no tardaron mucho en comprometerse, son el uno para el otro, Hinata tiene lo que Naruto no y que él necesita y viceversa.

Sakura no soltó la mano de Sasuke en ningún instante, pensó que por esos comentarios él se levantaría dando como concluido el paseo pero al contrario sintió como apretó de forma suave el agarre de su mano, el muchacho se inclinó hacia atrás sólo un poco.

—Ese reemplazo y…

-Sasuke-kun, Sai nunca fue tu reemplazo, nunca lo vimos así y cuando llegó siempre recalcábamos que él no sería tú, no… no hay nadie como tú.

Sasuke desviaba la mirada a todas direcciones pero ninguna de ellas era hacia Sakura quien suspiró y se acercó a Sasuke para colocar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Nadie creyó que Sai desarrollaría sentimientos por alguien pero de la noche a la mañana los veías caminar por la aldea, tomados de la mano, Sai parecía no ser tan insensible y su sonrisa ya no era tan desesperante sin mencionar que la cerda parecía estar totalmente relajada en cualquier momento—Sakura suspiró — creo que todos ya lo veíamos venir, era cuestión de tiempo.

—Hn

"Hn" fue todo lo que Sasuke dijo, Sakura lo miró incrédula pero sabía que no podría conmover a Sasuke con esas historias.

Unos diez minutos después ambos se levantaron y comenzaron el camino de vuelta, no iban tomados de la mano, no se lanzaban miradas intensas pero había algo, Sakura lo sentía y no eran simples imaginaciones, había algo.

Caminaron en dirección a la casa de Sakura, ambos sentían las miradas de varias personas en ellos, muchos les sonreían, otros los miraban con recelo y otros más con el ceño fruncido aunque esa mirada era más dirigido al hombre que iba al lado de la discípula de la quinta.

Al llegar a la casa, ambos se miraron durante un instante, Sakura sonreía de manera nerviosa, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Gustas pasar a tomar algo ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Te veré mañana cuando salgas del hospital.

Sakura asintió pero antes de corregirlo, Sasuke ya había dado media vuelta y se había ido, ella resopló pero no dijo nada más, se limitó a entrar a su casa.

—Estoy en casa.

—Bienvenida Sakura ¿Sasuke-kun no quiso pasar?

Sakura se detuvo ante el comentario de su madre, el tono de voz había sido ¿calmado?

Recordó la última vez, hace años cuando su padre decía que no entendía como su brillante hija estaba enamorada de un desertor y su madre había apoyado ese comentario.

Sakura miró a su madre quien le sonreía, no importa cuánto se quejara su madre, Sakura la seguía viendo como una mujer hermosa de ojos verdes y el cabello de un castaño rubio.

Su padre en cambio, podría decir que fue atractivo cuando era un joven de diesiciete años pero con esa barba y cabello incluso Sakura sabía que el aspecto de su padre rayaba en lo… raro, Kizashi Haruno salió de la cocina con dos tazas de té.

—No… yo… - Sakura se congeló pues no sabía que decirle a su madre, no era una discusión pero era claro que no sería un comentario al aire.

Su mamá se sentó en la sala y le hizo una señal de que se acercara, ladeó su cabeza en dirección a su esposo y él se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca, a diferencia de su esposa, él no tenía una expresión seria, simplemente tenía la cara de alguien que esperaba hacer una broma o decir algo banal.

—Creí que papá y tú no estaban de acuerdo— Sakura no quiso esperar más y bombardeó a su madre con ese comentario, Mebuki Haruno asintió mientras dejaba el vaso de té en la mesita que tenía enfrente de ella.

—No—Mebuki miró a su esposo y él asintió como dándole a entender que podía proseguir— no lo estábamos pero es difícil controlar al corazón, te veíamos insegura por no estar a la altura, estar triste porque te decía molestia, llorar cuando se fue, te escuchaba llorar porque lo extrañabas, tu padre y yo no entendíamos que por qué una persona como él se merecía las lágrimas de nuestra princesa

Sakura frunció el ceño pero sentía su labio inferior temblar, lo mordió con fuerza, su padre por su parte suspiró, su nena era tan transparente aun o al menos con ellos se inclinó un poco y levantó el dedo índice.

—Sin embargo— dijo mirando a su esposa y ella asintió.

—Una como madre comienza a ver todas las maneras habidas y por haber, desde distintos puntos de vista para entender el comportamiento de su hijo y me di — miró a su esposo y extendió su mano— nos dimos a la tarea de reflexionar un poco durante estos meses cuando supimos que volvió, ese niño estaba solo, de la noche a la mañana su felicidad había sido arrancada de manos de su misma sangre, toda la aldea lo sabía, yo no conocía a Mikoto Uchiha como lo hizo la madre de Naruto pero llegué a entablar una o dos conversaciones banales, Sasuke era un niño normal, alegre, dulce – Mebuki pasó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja –Una madre jamás dejaría solos a sus hijos, entendí que él no era así sólo contigo, era normal tener ese comportamiento, las personas así necesitan más amor de lo que puedas imaginar pero ellos se niegan ¿Qué tal… Qué tal si vuelven a perder de nuevo a un ser querido?

Ambas se quedaron calladas, su madre alzó la vista hacia el televisor pero lo que realmente veía era su foto de boda, allí estaba ella un poco más joven, su esposo con una enorme sonrisa y sus padres, su esposo se levantó y se encaminó a la cocina para traer otra taza de té o más bien llorar en la cocina debido al momento tan emotivo que madre e hija estaba teniendo, su esposa y él querían hablar de eso con Sakura e iba ser él quien lo diría pero al practicarlo con su esposa no pudo, tartamudeaba, comenzaba a divagar o simplemente decía que no podría hacerlo.

—Posees una gran capacidad de amar Sakura, el amor que llamamos incondicional termina agotándose y tu simplemente lo maduraste, llegaste a amar sin esperar nada a cambio, cuidar sin esperar que en un futuro cuiden de ti—Mebuki miró a su hija con los ojos cristalizados y rio al ver que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

—Tú debes ser feliz y si él te hace feliz yo lo seré, tu padre también lo será querida, yo sé que Sasuke sigue siendo un niño que quiere un abrazo pero siente miedo de darlo o incluso pedirlo

Sakura sonrió ante las palabras de su madre y no pudo evitar llorar, pues tenía razón, sólo a solas Sasuke le había pedido un abrazo, Mebuki acarició la mejilla de su hija, justo cuando iba a agregar algo más su esposo entró y aun con la voz entrecortada proclamó.

—Pero a la mínima muestra de descortesía conmigo o contigo, papá atacará

Sakura enarcó una ceja y su madre se levantó alzando el puño y asintiendo

— Retiraré todo lo dicho, TODO, Sakura y no habrá fuerza en este mundo que haga que cambie de parecer.

Su padre se acercó a abrazar a su hija y ella aceptó el abrazo, no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir, era como si de la nada todo estuviera tornándose… color rosa, era extraño y hasta daba miedo pero ¿En verdad era malo? Ilusionarse y simplemente caer al duro suelo, no, debía disfrutarlo, otras veces cayó o resbaló pero siempre supo levantarse, su padre pasó su mano por su espalda y como si hubiera presionado un botón, Sakura dio un respingo, acordándose de lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

—Iré a la boda de Ino con Sasuke

Su padre retiró la mano y abrió sus ojos como platos, por otra parte, su madre abrió la boca y acto seguido sonrió emocionada, sus padres se miraron chocaron palmas, Sakura abrió la boca e hizo una mueca ¿Esos eran sus padres? Estuvo a punto de decirle algo acerca que dejaran de abochornarla pero se contuvo a ver como sus padres asintieron y su madre adoptaba una pose retadora, señalándola con su dedo índice

— ¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? Debemos buscarte un vestido hermoso, iré por Ino, tenemos una tarde-noche de chicas, Kizashi, amor te dije que todas esas veces ahorrando demasiado dinero iba a rendir frutos, puedo escuchar las campanas.

Su padre lloriqueaba y asentía ante los comentarios de su esposa.

—Ese Sasuke Uchiha— Kizashi murmuraba el nombre de Sasuke una y otra vez.

Sakura enarcó una ceja ante el cambio de humor de su madre y sintió escalofríos al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga.

—Mamá, tal vez algunas tiendas ya estén cerradas…

—Bien, llamaré a Ino, mañana es una mañana de chicas, dile a Tsunade-sama que enserio es de vida o muerte….

—Mamá! Tranquila ¿sí? Podremos ir en la mañana, es día libre y el de Ino también, no es necesario molestar a Tsunade-shisou, no es la gran cosa.

—Claro que lo es— su padre la interrumpió. —Mi princesa debe ser la mejor vestida.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Se supone que la mejor vestida debe ser la novia.

—Tú también eres una novia, Sakura—

El comentario de su padre hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un color rojo intenso.

Su madre se detuvo un momento observando la escena y asintió, después obligó a su hija a llamar a su amiga, Sakura no quería pero su madre no le había dado opción.

Después de unos cinco minutos escuchando las quejas de la madre de Ino, sobre los arreglos florales, sobre su vestido, sobre sus hermanos y demás, creyó que ya debía pasarle el teléfono a su hija, Ino comenzó a hablar sobre que faltaba ya dos semanas para la maldita boda, de sus 10 opciones de vestido perfecto, se habían reducido sólo 3 pero que ya sabía cuál era el indicado, mañana iría a recogerlo, entonces Sakura la interrumpió.

—Sasuke irá conmigo a tu boda

Hubo un silencio en la otra línea, Sakura alejó el teléfono de su oreja y al instante pudo escuchar un chillido de parte de su amiga.

—TE LO DIJE, TE DIJE QUE ERA CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO, MAÑANA TIENES QUE IR CONMIGO A BUSCARTE UN BUEN VESTIDO.

—Por eso mismo te llamaba, estás igual que mi madre.

—Mebuki-San debe acompañarnos ¿Sabes quién más? Kurenai-sensei

—Ino estás loca, esto podemos hacerlo las tres.

—Necesitamos la opinión de una de las mujeres más sexys de la aldea después de mí

Sakura masajeó su sien y contó mentalmente hasta 10, no era necesario tanto escándalo, aceptaría la compañía de su madre (después de todo, la madre de Ino la invitó cuando fueron a ver uno de los muchos vestidos por lo que era normal la presencia de la madre) de su amiga y tal vez de Tenten, Temari o Hinata pero llevar a Kurenai, Tsunade o Shizune era como hacer un gran escándalo por nada.

—Ino, es sólo un vestido y creo que contigo y mi madre somos suficientes

—Vamos frentona, además de mi ayuda necesitamos la de alguien más, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para que al final de la fiesta, Sasuke-kun te dé un gran anillo.

—Ino deberías de dejar de ver novelas, hazme el favor de no armar tanto escándalo y nos veremos mañana temprano.

Colgó antes de que Ino dijera algo que la podría sacar de quicio, iban a comprar un vestido y ya ¿Por qué tenían que tomarlo como una misión rango S? la pelirrosa se acostó en su cama un momento hasta que escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

—Pasa mamá

Mebuki Haruno entró y sin decir nada más abrió el armario de su hija, revisó su tocador, así como un pequeño alhajero, Sakura frunció el ceño pues nada de estas acciones podría traer algo bueno.

—Bueno, entonces mañana iremos por un vestido y un hermoso par de zapatos.

—Mis zapatos no tienen nada de malo.

—Sakura, no querrás usar tacones bajos y luego ponerte de puntillas para que Sasuke-kun te bese

El comentario pareció surtir efecto pues su hija no dijo nada más, la madre de Sakura comenzó a ver toda la ropa de su hija, casi toda era roja y una que otra verde, y es que el cabello de ella era una especie de arma de doble filo ya que tenía un color exótico, liso y éste contrastaba por el color de sus ojos, sin embargo a la hora de ponerse algo más, sólo había ciertos colores que la harían resaltar pero sin verse ridícula o que hubiera estado preparándose por horas.

— ¿Recuerdas el vestido celeste que tenías de niña? No te hacía ver extraña, deberíamos buscar algo celeste ¿Qué te parece algo verde como el suéter que usas de vez en cuando? , es precioso ese color, o un vestido rojo pero de un estilo con holanes, brillos

—Nada de brillos, puede haber holanes pero nada de brillos o escotes pronunciados, mamá no quiero… no quiero ir tan rápido dudo que eso es lo que quiere Sasuke.

Mebuki se sentó en la cama junto a su hija, en realidad no sabía que decir o hacer, conocía muy poco a Sasuke Uchiha, era lindo, no lo negaría pero siempre escuchaba cosas malas de él.

—Ha estado varios años de la aldea y volvió un día, y curiosamente antes de irse te dijo que te buscaría, si fuera para pedirte perdón ya hubiera pasado ¿no? El volvió por ti, lo siento hija, aquí— su madre tocó su pecho y suspiró— Creo que él es sincero en cierto modo, tu abuelo así era, no el padre de tu papá, mi padre… no lo conociste pero ese hombre era en verdad serio, recuerdo que podía pasar horas y horas junto a él pero el total de palabras que me dirigía eran pocas, no porque estuviera enojado o no me quisiera, a veces los hombres son así de callados pero sus acciones o incluso miradas valen más que mil palabras, deberías ver a tu abuelo cuando me vio con mi kimono de boda

Sakura la miraba sorprendida, ella conocía al abuelo, siempre le sonreía, eso era cierto pero rara vez hablaba, se limitaba a abrazarla, llenarla de regalos.

— ¿Por qué todo este cambio de actitud? — dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos, su madre siempre había sido muy abierta a ella pero había ciertos temas que no mencionaban o evadían pues sabía que la postura de ambas era totalmente diferente.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que todo ha terminado, ya no hay mal tan grande y es tu turno y el de tus amigos a ser totalmente felices, tu padre se dio cuenta que jamás podrá hacer que te fijes en otro chico y bueno, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que no queremos morir sin ver a nuestros nietos.

Sakura le dio la espalda y cubrió su cara con una almohada —Buenas noches mamá.

— ¿No vas a cenar?

Sakura no contestó y Mebuki no insistió, bajó y preparó la cena.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles con la mirada serena de siempre pero por dentro su corazón no dejaba de latir como loco, no había querido separarse de ella, era una sensación diferente, cálida, una sensación que no puedes explicar de todo pero no quieres dejar de sentir.

Faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar a su casa pero algo lo hizo pensar en el barrio Uchiha, estaba bastante seguro que el lugar seguía siendo un desastre, o peor, lo habían usado para construir más casas y apartamentos, el simple pensamiento de este hecho hacía que sus hombros se tensaran, ese era un lugar único, sólo para los miembros del clan.

"Tú eres todo el clan" una voz dentro de él murmuró eso, tenía razón por más molesto que fuera eso.

—Uchiha-San, el sexto Hokage tiene un mensaje para usted.

Sasuke miró con indiferencia l tipo que le había dado el mensaje, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía quién, llevaba anteojos, el cabello castaño, debía ser uno de los niños que seguían a Naruto.

Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage abrió la puerta.

—Se toca antes de entrar.

—Hn

Sasuke miró al Hokage, su maestro seguía viéndose igual que siempre, el hecho de que siempre tuviera el cabello color plateado hacia que tuviera un rostro atemporal sin mencionar el hecho de esa máscara que siempre llevaba.

—Vamos Sasuke-kun, deberías ser más expresivo, o espero que des las gracias cuando te de esto.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y alzó su mano para atrapar lo que su antiguo maestro le había lanzado, abrió la palma de su mano encontrándose con un pequeño manojo de llaves que estaban juntas gracias a unos llaveros, uno con el símbolo del clan uchiha y otro que parecía una simple piedra ónix pero al girarla se dio cuenta que tenía tallada una flor de Sakura, Sasuke frunció el ceño, no sabía que le enojaba más, que le arrojara unas llaves o que el tipo se entrometiera en su vida.

—Bueno, feliz cumpleaños o más bien, felices cumpleaños atrasados, son las llaves de tu nueva casa en el barrio Uchiha, nos hiciste un gran favor saliendo a pasear hoy pues pudimos transportar tu pertenencias así como comprar unas más, consideralo como un regalo de mi parte y de Naruto y no como una deuda pues si bien nadie en todos estos años tocó el dinero que perteneció al clan y creímos que usaríamos todo pero, no fue así, es un día de suerte.

Sasuske se limitó a enarcar una ceja, con un "Sasuke, restauramos el barrio Uchiha y además te daremos una especie de herencia" hubiera sido suficiente, el pelinegro suspiró exasperado, ladeó su cabeza

—Gracias Kakashi.

Dio una media vuelta y tomó la perilla de la puerta pero una interrogante aterrizó en su mente

—Habrá una misión pronto?

Kakashi se rascó la coronilla y negó aunque él no lo pudiera ver

—Por ahora no, intenta ser normal.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y salió del lugar con una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando caminaba al barrio Uchiha lo primero que pensó fue en todos los eventos ocurridos pero no sintió esa característica aguja enterrándose en su corazón, su sonrisa se había esfumado pero no esa emoción y es porque sabía que literalmente esto era un borrón y cuenta nueva, podría descansar qué mejor lugar que su casa, recordó el pequeño estanque, la perfecta vista de la luna en su habitación, a Sakura le gustaría…

Sonrió a medias ante ese pensamiento pero lo hizo a un lado ¿Por qué había aceptado ir a la boda si a él no le gustaban esos eventos? aunque, no recordaba la última vez que fue a uno, tal vez tendría cuatro años y se quedó dormido a mitad de la recepción.

Ahora tenía que comprar algo que ponerse y no tenía una maldita idea, tal vez si buena idea de que ella le ayudara.

Al llegar a su casa se sorprendió, no era exacta, de hecho no era madera sino concreto, era grande y moderna… le gustaba en cierto modo, entró y notó que tenía muebles austeros, no demasiados, los necesarios para él, recorrió los pasillos, la cocina, una sala de estar, un cuarto con la televisión, subió las escaleras y encontró lo que sería su habitación, con una enorme cama matrimonial, un mueble en dónde estaban las fotos que él había encontrado en un cajón, todas estaban allí.

Revisó la otra habitación, había tres en total, la segunda tenía una cama individual, no tenía nada de especial hasta que vio un papel sobre la cama, se acercó y la expresión de Sasuke se crispó, el papel tenía un burdo dibujo de un Naruto chibi, la tomó y desdobló la hoja.

 _"Teme, este cuarto está reservado para mi futuro sobrino o sobrina ni se te ocurra mover algo"_

Sasuke entendió al instante la indirecta e hizo añicos el papel ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese dobe?

Tomó una ducha y después de merodear por la casa decidió dormir, mañana vería a Sakura de nuevo, sin notarlo durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

—Levante Sakura, Ino ya está aquí.

—Sakura vámonos ya

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio a su madre y a su amiga al pie de su cama, frunció el ceño y se giró, tenía mucho sueño.

—Ah no, nada de dormir. — Apenas dijo eso e Ino la tomó del tobillo a lo que Sakura se incorporó en la cama.

—Es muy temprano, ¿Irán a abrir cada boutique a gritos?

Su amiga la miró con el ceño fruncido y Sakura no tuvo más opción que levantarse y vestirse.

—Ponte un vestido así será más fácil quitártelo a la hora de medirte los otros.

Sakura rodó los ojos pero de todas maneras obedeció ante la orden de la rubia, al bajar su madre ya tenía un bolso colgado al hombro.

— ¿No desayunaremos? — la pregunta era totalmente inocente pero tanto su madre e Ino la vieron con un odio infinito ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

Sakura no dijo nada más y se fue a abrir la puerta, iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

Despertó hasta que los rayos le daban de lleno en el rostro, no recordaba haber dormido así desde hace años, sonrió al ver en dónde había despertado, su casa.

—Teme, abre de una vez

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se levantó, ignoró los golpes que le daba el rubio a la puerta y fue disrecto a lavarse la cara, caminaba rumbo a la cocina cuando se encontró a un chico recargado en la barra, no se había percatado que los golpes a la puerta se habían detenido, Sasuke dirigió su mirada al techo como pidiendo paciencia.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

— ¿Por qué no me abrías?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—Yo pregunté primero, Naruto.

El rubio se sentó en la barra y le sonrió ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

—Parece que alguien está contento, ya tiene su nidito de amor y parece que ayer se escapó con cierta mejor amiga mía.

Si Sasuke reaccionó, Naruto no lo notó al instante sino hasta que el pelinegro desvió la mirada, Naruto volvió a sonreír ante ese hecho.

—Pasaré por alto el hecho de que entraste a mi casa y preguntaré sólo una vez, ¿A qué viniste? No deberías pasar tiempo con tu esposa?

Naruto se sonrojó, bajó y pasó su mano por los hombros de Sasuke

—Teme, vengo a ayudar a mi mejor amigo, debe estar deseoso de recibir consejos de amor.

Sasuke se alejó y lo miró furioso.

—No necesito tales tonterías, Usuratonkachi— Sasuke se dio media vuelta, aún tenía tiempo pues había quedado con Sakura de buscarse algo que ponerse para la boda de Ino Yamanaka, no tenía misiones y le estaba agradando pasar horas con Sakura aun cuando se limitaban a observar un río o comer en compañía de otros ninjas de su edad.

—Bueno, no me des detalles, de todas maneras Sakura ya me dijo todo.

Eso no lo había visto venir, el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos ¿Qué le pudo haber dicho Sakura a ese idiota? ¿Por qué le dijo sea lo que sea que dijo? Estaba por comenzar un interrogatorio cuando sintió como Naruto le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—No seas tonto, Teme, vi a Sakura de camino aquí y le pregunté por ti y como sólo sonrió lo tomé como algo importante ¿Qué tanto han hecho para que tú te pusieras arisco o más de lo normal?

—Nada que te importe, dobe.

—Claro, claro yo pensaba en que podemos ir a tomar algo, hablar de nuestras chicas y como se acerca la boda de Sai podríamos organizarle la despedida de soltero.

—Creo que deberías pasar tiempo con tu esposa y tengo que ir con Kakashi.

—Kakashi puede esperar.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y metió la mano en su bolsillo, sabía que Naruto le miraba a los ojos cuando hablaban pero de vez en cuando esa mirada azul se dirigía a dónde se suponía estaría su brazo izquierdo, ambos entendían la razón por la que él n había insistido en tener otro brazo.

—Creo que es mi deber, Naruto, debo investigar y debo acabar con todo rastro de Kaguya.

Naruto asintió y se acercó a su amigo.

—Sasuke, creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo para ser felices, darnos las oportunidades que no nos dimos en casi 7 años, no digo que olvidemos todo pero nos demos un respiro, mira yo me he dado un tiempo, estoy feliz con Hina-chan pero aún no he olvidado mi sueño de ser Hokage.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Después de bañarme

Naruto asintió y dijo que iría a comprar algo de comida.

* * *

—Debí decirle a Naruto que si veía a Sasuke-kun me hiciera el favor de avisarle que no estaré en el hospital.

—No pasa nada— dijeron al unisono, Mebuki e Ino.

Ya habían entrado a dos tiendas y habían hecho que Sakura se midiera un total de ocho vestidos, de color verde, amarillo, celeste o rojo, unos muy cortos, otros muy entallados y otros demasiado voluminosos, Sakura había sugerido ir a comprar los zapatos peros sus centinelas habían dicho que de nada servía comprar los zapatos si no combinaban con el vestido.

—Podríamos comprarnos los zapatos y de allí podríamos guiarnos en la elección del vestido.

Su madre hizo oídos sordos y a Ino no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo aunque en cierto modo su amiga tenía razón, Sakura sentía que ya estaban por terminar de ver todas las tiendas de ropa en todo Konoha, no estaba molesta por andar buscando un vestido pero estaba nerviosa ante la posibilidad de no encontrarlo.

—Y entonces me dijo "Me parecerás hermosa aun cuando vayas a ponerte como Chouji" ¿Qué clase de idiota me dice eso?

—Creo que es la manera de decirte que te amará no importa tu apariencia, te ama a ti, la verdadera ti

—Y qué hay con el "No me importa si el arroz sabe a engrudo"

Mebuki se quedó callada ante la nueva queja de la rubia, Sakura resopló.

—Tal vez porque el arroz si te queda como engrudo.

—Dudo que tu cocines bien— Sakura estaba a punto de renegar cuando escucharon a Mebuki.

—No había visto esta tienda.

Y no, no la habían visto, al menos Sakura y su madre ya que Ino la reconoció al instante y es que en verdad tenía su mente en otros lugares pues de no ser así, simplemente hubieran dado con este lugar.

Ninguna de las mujeres dijo nada al entrar, era una tienda enorme, con muchos vestidos en todas partes, zapatos e incluso accesorios, Sakura tenía la boca abierta y tanto su madre como Ino estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

* * *

—¿Entonces debo empezar a organizar la boda o no?

Sasuke suspiró de nuevo, exasperado "¿Por qué no lo mato y ya?" decía una voz en su interior pero el comentario no era enserio.

—Estábamos hablando sobre la aldea, tu boda y las demás aldeas…

Naruto lo miró como si no comprendiera.

—Teme, anda dime, por favor, seré bueno, por favor, por favor.

Estaban sentados observando el inmenso terreno que había al frente, sería perfecto para entrenar, recordaba cuando entrenaba con Itachi, él podía entrenar a sus…

El pelinegro le dio un trago a su té y suspiró.

—Tu sabes cual es la única razón por la que vine a la aldea.

Silencio

Sólo el mover de las hojas hacía que la declaración fuera más impactante, Sasuke dudó que su amigo hubiera entendido por lo que siguió.

—Pero no quiero actuar rápido, he cambiado, lo sé, en estos dos años de viajar me di cuenta de eso pero, ¿Soy capaz?

Parecía como si en cualquier momento el humo comenzaría a aparecer sobre su cabeza, o que ésta estallaría o ambas cosas, después de unos segundo Naruto miró a frente al igual que su amigo.

—Hemos sido capaces de llevar una conversación, me escuchaste toda mi versión de la boda, hablamos de los chicos, y ahora acabamos de hablar de Sakura

—Dije que iría por ella al hospital.

Sasuke se puso de pie pero Naruto lo detuvo.

—Yo la vi en compañía de su madre e Ino, tal vez ya llegaron a casa, eso fue hace casi 4 horas o más.

Al menos no haría el ridículo yendo al hospital y que ella no estuviera allí, aunque si ella ha pasado mucho tiempo esperándolo.

—Creo que tú deberías estar con tu esposa.

—Hina-Chan salió con su hermana— un aura triste rodeó al rubio y Sasuke ahora entendía el por qué estaba allí, no tenía a donde más ir.

—Tal vez ya volvió, largo de mi casa dobe.

* * *

—Dios mío.

—Sakura

La sonrisa en el rostro de las tres mujeres era una obvia señal, era el vestido perfecto.

Era algo suelto, y arriba de la rodilla, la falda era de un rojo sangre y en los bordes había pequeñas y exquisitas rosas bordadas en un hilo negro que combinaba con la parte superior la cual era sin mangas, era negro pero con diminutas flores blancas, las chicas que trabajan allí trajeron unos tacones negros no muy altos, otra trajo un collar con un pequeño dije de lo que parecía una luna. Todas se habían quedado sin habla, era un vestido elegante, juvenil, cómodo, ese vestido junto con lo demás.

—Lo hemos encontrado.

* * *

Llegó a la casa de Sakura y tocó la puerta esperando ver su rostro, no sabía ni a donde irían para buscar algo de ropa "decente" pero sabía que después podría invitarla a cenar algo, o bien podrían ir a su casa, ese pensamiento lo inquietó "Qué se supone que haríamos en mi casa? Unas horas con Naruto y siento que me ha contagiado" la puerta hizo el característico ruido al abrirse pero para su sorpresa frente a él estaba un hombre de su estatura, la piel algo morena, tenía un ridículo peinado, una mirada sorprendida, tenía los ojos azules, no podía haberse equivocado de casa aunque tal vez sí.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

El pelinegro no dijo nada, su expresión seria era la misma que siempre, no conocía a ese hombre pero en cierto modo no le sorprendía que él lo conociera.

—Yo estaba buscando a

—A mi Sakura-Chan no ha llegado pero no creo que tarden ¿Quieres pasar?

"Mi Sakura-Chan"

"MI SAKURA-CHAN"

Ese hombre era el padre de Sakura, el rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció ¿Ese hombre tan… peculiar era el padre de ella? Aunque tenía sentido, su cabello era parecido y la mirada también pero no tenían el mismo color.

—Sakura está con su madre e Ino, salieron hace unas horas pero presiento que ya están en camino, vamos chico— apenas dijo eso y Kizashi Haruno había tocado el hombro de Sasuke, éste se tensó pero sin saberlo, sin entenderlo si quiera, Sasuke Uchiha estaba entrando a la casa de los Haruno.

* * *

—Creo que hemos comprado el mejor vestido de la historia, esos colores son perfectos, apuesto que a Sasuke-kun le encantará

Madre e hija alzaron las cejas ante el comentario de la rubia.

—La despedida de soltera será en dos semanas Sakura, ni se te ocurra ir a alguna misión

Las mujeres seguían hablando de los últimos detalles de la boda.

—Soy la primera del equipo en casarme, yo creí que Shikamaru sería más rápido, quiero decir, él y Temari siempre han sido

—Shikamaru y Temari

—Exacto— la rubia asintió ante el gran comentario de la pelirrosa, su compañero era flojo pero era obvio que había demasiado amor entre ella y la princesa de Suna, exacto… era tan flojo que de seguro pensar en una boda hacía que Shikamaru se limitara a bostezar y decir "Problemático"

—No he visitado a tu madre, creo que debería hacerlo.

—Le encantará que la visite, señora Haruno, mamá está que no puede con los nervios pero creo que con su presencia podría calmarse.

Sakura vio a Naruto caminar solo y hacia ella.

—Sakura-Chan!

Naruto saludó a las tres, y entonces Naruto reaccionó.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Lo despachaste pronto, Sakura-chan?

Sakura había estado pensando en Sasuke pero hasta ahora había estado preocupada por dónde o qué estaba haciendo, ya era pasado el mediodía, era tarde, casi las seis.

—Yo le dije que estarías en casa— Naruto se excusó, Sakura suspiró como diciendo un "Oh bueno" pero escuchó el quejido de su madre.

—Oh no.

Kizashi Haruno tenía un carácter alegre, tal alegre como Naruto pero llegando a lo exasperante, sólo en una casa, tal vez con hambre y a solas con un Uchiha, con Sasuke Uchiha.

—Nos vemos luego Ino, llamaré a tu madre.

—Adiós Naruto, salúdame a Hinata.

No podían correr, se verían tontas pero, madre e hija se miraron y respiraron hondo ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

* * *

Llevaban 10 minutos en silencio, estaban sentados en el sillón, la televisión estaba encendida pero ninguno de los dos ponía atención, Sasuke simplemente tenía la vista fija en el reloj de pared, había sido una mala idea.

Kizashi por su parte miraba de reojo a Sasuke y trataba de buscar la manera de hablar con él ¿Qué tenían en común?

—Creo que ya se tardaron.

—Si.

.

.

.

Ese silencio parecía torturar a Kizashi, él no se quedaba callado, podría amenazarlo como el padre y hombre que era pero no, era Sasuke Uchiha por Dios, podría hablarle de Sakura, podría decirle la vez que la niña salió de la bañera corriendo diciendo que era una ninja invisible pero lo único invisible era su ropa, no, Sakura lo odiaría por eso; podría contarle las veces que Sakura lloró por él, las veces que la vio con la mirada perdida, perdida buscando a un chico que tal vez jamás volvería, no, él se pondría a llorar.

—Esto es algo difícil— murmuró en voz baja Kizashi pero Sasuke lo escuchó, quiso decir algo pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios.

Hubo otro corto silencio entre ellos, la televisión brindaba algo parecido entre tensión y ayuda a que no se vieran tan forzados.

 _"Oh Ranmaru por que estabas besando a esa lisiada, creí que yo era tu gran amor"_

 _"Lo eres mi querida Yuki, yo no besaba a Kaome"_

Apenas dijo eso y Ranmaru besó a Yuki, Kizashi enarcó una ceja.

—El postre favorito de Sakura es el anmitsu, si por ella fuera podría comerlo siempre a toda hora y en cualquier momento, creo que yo soy el culpable, a mí me encanta, recuerdo una vez cuando era pequeña que lloró porque le dije que de tanto que lo comía había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, no entendía a qué quería llegar con ese comentario pero la sola imagen de una pequeña Sakura, la pequeña que una vez descubrió observándolo, el pelinegro asintió ante el comentario del hombre.

—Cuando era niña le tenía miedo a las ranas, sólo de ver una comenzaba a gritar y correr por todos lados pero con el tiempo dejó de temerles.

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y Kizashi se dio un poco de más confianza.

—Siempre ha sido fuerte pero desde que comenzó a estudiar con la quinta teníamos miedo de que con un solo golpe destruyera la casa o incluso que matara al pobre de Naruto.

—Puede llegar a ser algo intimidante.

Kizashi se sorprendió ante el comentario de Sasuke. —No es nada débil, es la única Jonin de la familia, de niña adoraba jugar a las princesas pero cuando Ino le propuso besar una rana dejó de jugar a eso.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y el padre de Sakura le dedicó a Sasuke una sonrisa bastante juguetona.

—Ya me dijo que irán juntos a la boda de Ino, ¿tomarán ideas? No estoy en contra de hacer las cosas en grande pero creo que lo mejor sería algo discreto, recuerdo cuando le propuse matrimonio a Mebuki, me miró como si hubiera dicho algo tonto, le dije que mi cabello y su nombre eran señales suficientes, tendríamos una Sakura**— Kizashi comenzó a reír y Sasuke simplemente lo observaba ¿Tomar ideas? ¿Cuál era la maldita prisa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se escucharon de nuevo las voces de la televisión.

—Quiero creer que eres un buen novio, Sasuke.

Sasuke fijó su vista en algún lugar dónde el padre de Sakura no pudiera ver su rostro, novio, un buen novio ¿Ya eran novios?

—Oh vamos, no te apenes, apuesto que no te apenas cuando besas a Sakura-Chan, ayer estaba muy contenta cuando llegó.

Sasuke estaba impasible pero por dentro sentía que algo hacía que quisiera gritar, huir, reír nervioso, sonrojarse, darle un golpe como los que Sakura le daba a Naruto.

—Estamos en casa— Sasuke levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes, la había visto muchos años atrás, era la madre de Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun— Sakura miró a su padre y después a Sasuke, rezaba porque su padre no hubiera hablado de más, pero podía sentir la incomodidad en el Uchiha, estaba segura que estaba a nada de marcarse cuando su padre y su madre hablaron.

—Entonces… ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

* * *

**El nombre de Kizashi significa presagio y Mebuki capullo, lo sé, Kizashi es malo para esas cosas...

Hola! Actualicé ;-; ésta es mi última semana de clases y en verdad estoy nerviosa y algo bloqueada, la prueba es este capítulo, es un pre al próximo, tendrá humor pero ya más... Sasusaku.

Ahora bien, una amiga me preguntó que porqué no los saco a una misión, los llevo de viaje o algo (a Sakura y a Sasuke) tal vez si hicieron eso pero con viaje largo o corto, sin misiones o no, Sasuke volvió a la aldea por Sakura, Sasuke después de esos dos años de viaje si es otro.

Hace poco me dediqué a buscar y medio leer el Sasuke Shinden y por eso he modificado un poquito la dirección de éste fic.

Por otro lado, no creo que este fic tenga una graaaan extensión pero si de algo estoy segura es que tendrá secuela.

Crónicas Sasusaku! Vale, ese nombre no pero el concepto se entiende.

¿Qué les pareció el episodio? Era para relajarlas y relajarme, tranquilas volveremos pronto (apenas terminé este y comencé a escribir un parrafo del nuevo capítulo) a nuestra programación habitual y seria.

Dejen Review, son gratis.


	5. Between Kisses and Dreams

**Between Kisses and Dreams**

* * *

— ¿Entonces es un sí?

Sakura no dijo nada, se limitó a abrir la puerta para sacar sano y salvo a Sasuke de allí, o más bien para que sus padres no comenzaran a indignarse por las pocas palabras que solía usar Sasuke.

Su madre había preguntado si se quedaría a cenar y ambos se habían quedado callados, comenzaron a moverse y Sakura dijo que tenían que apresurarse y Sasuke sólo dio media vuelta y su madre lanzó esa pregunta, la pelirrosa frunció el ceño y miró a su madre, Sasuke por su parte se limitó a girar y ver a Mebuki y Kizashi.

—No tardaremos.

La mujer sonrió y asintió, el hombre de cabello extraño les mostró su pulgar en alto, Sasuke no los vio pues ya estaba afuera, dejando a una Sakura totalmente atónita.

—Sasuke-kun, si no quieres no te preocupes, insisten pero saben que no has estado mucho tiempo en la aldea, no tienes que… bueno.

Sasuke se limitó a suspirar, siguió caminando hasta que él sintió que ya estaban lejos de la casa —Está bien Sakura, no creo que alguien vaya a morir por eso.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y siguió caminando — ¿Cómo sé que eres Sasuke-Kun? Esto es muy… raro.

Ninguno dijo nada aunque sabía que eso hacía que Sakura levantara sospechas cuando llegaron a una tienda de ropa Sasuke abrió la puerta —Te abracé ayer.

Sakura cubrió sus mejillas tratando de que así no se notara el sonrojo, al entrar se limitaron a observar todos los trajes, Sakura le mostraba unos, le sonreía, le decía que combinarían con sus ojos, la vendedora asentía pero Sasuke se limitaba a mantener esa mirada seria la cual Sakura pronto podía interpretar como un "no".

Estuvieron así como cinco minutos hasta que Sakura tomó unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color se las tendió a Sasuke.

—No acepto un no como respuesta Sasuke-Kun— le sonrió amablemente pero en su mirada había algo de desafío, Sasuke la miró sin expresión alguna pero los tomó, la vendedora le señaló el probador y justo cuando el muchacho entró la mujer sonrió a Sakura.

—Siempre que vienen chicos tienen que venir con su novia, los hombres son más quisquillosos con la ropa que las mujeres.

—Yo eh…

—Estaba a punto de cerrar pero los vi, no pude decir que no, parece que últimamente vienen muchas parejas habrá un event… o cierto, la boda de la joven Yamanaka ¿no es así?

Sakura agradeció que la mujer misma fuera quien cambió el tema, Sakura comenzó a hablar de la boda, a los pocos minutos Sasuke salía, no llevaba la ropa que ella le había dado, se limitó a caminar hacia la caja, la mujer le cobró y Sasuke miró a Sakura quien se levantó y salieron de la tienda.

—Gracias— alcanzó a decir Sakura mientras salían, suspiró, le gustaba caminar cerca de Sasuke-kun pero seguía sin creer que hubiera aceptado la cena con sus padres, no eran novios, no había llevado a nadie a cenar salvo a Ino pero ella no era precisamente su novia o algo así.

—Sasuke-kun, mis padres a veces exageran o dicen cosas sin sentido y te lo digo por si dicen algo tonto o algo que te pueda hacer sentir incómodo— la pelirrosa hizo una mueca pero Sasuke seguía con la vista al frente, era obvio que no diría nada, no sabía por qué pensaba que Sasuke le iba a responder todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, tal vez debería de cambiar la estrategia.

—Cuidado

Sakura no entendió al principio hasta que sintió como se golpeaba la cabeza con algo bastante duro, cerró los ojos y creyó que caería, sintió como alguien tomaba su hombro, se tocó su frente y chilló por lo bajo, se había golpeado con un poste y al parecer Sasuke le había prevenido y ella simplemente estaba en la luna.

—Hmp, molestia

Ella se cubrió su amplia frente como si eso fuera posible, pensó, al menos pudo agradecer que nadie conocido los había visto o el simple hecho de que Sasuke no fuera de los que se reía por ese tipo de cosas.

El golpe había preocupado en cierto modo al pelinegro ya que temía que se desmayara o algo, por lo que pensó en un tema para hablar con ella.

— ¿Cómo te va en el hospital?

Sakura entrecerraba sus ojos y parpadeaba un par de veces asegurándose de que no estaba tan mal y sólo había sido un golpecito.

—Bueno, ayudé a la fundación de una nueva área del hospital, es para niños que sufren de algún trastorno y también ayuda a los niños que han sufrido de pérdidas aunque esa colabora más con el Orfanato, es lindo trabajar con los niños, son… muy dulces aunque hay veces en las que el trabajo es algo pesado, como cuando tengo que hacer guardias, siento que es incluso más pesado que las misiones.

No sabía eso, a decir verdad no sabía mucho de Sakura ahora pues dudaba que fuera la misma de siempre, solía decirle que no había cambiado pero si él lo hizo, ella también, lo demostró durante la guerra, sabía un poco sobre sus gustos y fue por lo que el padre de ella le había dicho, recordó que en las misiones solía hablar con Kakashi sobre su gusto en cuanto a libros o cosas que tuvieran que ver con trivias, recordaba cuando la veía cansada y se tenía que mantener alerta por si se desmayaba y era él quien tenía que sostenerla.

Se sorprendió de recordar ese pensamiento constante en sus antiguas misiones, Sakura se había quedado callada ¿Por qué se distrajo?

—Bueno, aquí estamos.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, Sasuke se sentía inquieto, no era miedo y no era molestia, sólo se sentía inquieto, quiso decir algo más pero Sakura ya había abierto la puerta, la noche era algo fría pero en el momento en el que abrió la puerta, Sasuke pudo sentir la calidez del ambiente así como el olor de la comida que la madre de Sakura estaba preparando y se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento.

—Estamos en casa

—Bienvenidos— contestó la madre de Sakura al instante en el que su hija saludó, Sasuke no sabía si quedarse al lado de ella o simplemente quedarse en dónde estaba y esperar a convertirse en una de las decoraciones de la casa

—Sakura ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme?

Sakura se giró a ver a su madre y después a Sasuke pero éste fue llamado por su padre.

Sasuke caminó en dirección a la sala dónde… el padre de Sakura, Sasuke sintió algo extraño cuando la palabra suegro atravesó su mente, estaba.

—Ven aquí Sasuke ¿Qué programa te gusta ver? — Sasuke lo miró confundido y el hombre de cabello rosáceo simplemente movió la palma de su mano como si así esfumara cualquier duda.

—Bueno pondría algún deporte pero supongo que de que serviría si puedes practicarlo —Kizashi entonces cambió el canal en el que parecían hablar de lugares turísticos en Kumogakure.

—He estado pensando en tomar unas vacaciones, ir con Mebuki pero no sé, Sakura puede cuidarse sola pero no lo sé aunque sería bueno volver a ver Kumo después de tanto.

—Usted ha ido a Kumogakure? — Tal vez para no hacerlo sentir mal, Sasuke sintió que lo mejor sería preguntarle algo más que sólo asentir

—De hecho nací allí, cuando mis padres murieron me mudé con mis tíos aquí a Konoha y conocí a Mebuki, voy de vez en cuando por el trabajo pero sería bueno ir de vacaciones, podrías cuidar a Sakura por nosotros—acto seguido Kizashi le guiñó el ojo a Sasuke y él estuvo por decirle algo cuando Mebuki carraspeó no muy lejos de ellos

—La cena ya está lista

Mebuki y Sakura se miraban la una a la otra sabiendo que su padre sólo quería molestar a Sasuke, esperaba que el conversara de una manera amena y divertida, Sakura sólo rodó los ojos al pensar en eso, debía admitir que Sasuke no era de ese tipo de chicos, no lo sería, pero no había nada de malo en eso.

El padre de Sakura parecía ansioso de hacer un comentario cuando su esposa lo distrajo.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Sakura se extrañó ante la pregunta de su madre pero su padre pronto explicó sus planes de viajar a Kumo.

—Tal vez volvamos pronto para la boda de tu amiga y ser chapero…

Escucharon cómo tocaban la puerta y por un momento Sakura no supo si su corazón se había parado o no, se levantó sin ignorar el hecho de sentir las mejillas rojas.

Atendió a la puerta y se sorprendió de ver allí a Yume, era a hermana menor de Megumi, una de sus pacientes.

—Sakura-sama por favor, algo anda mal con Megu-chan — dijo entre jadeos y las mejillas coloreadas, parecía que había corrido un gran tramo, apenas dijo y Yume comenzó a correr en dirección al hospital.

Sakura no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces y emprendió su camino hacia el hospital.

Sasuke se levantó unos segundos después y vio que ella se había ido.

—Apuesto a que es la hija de Kira, desde que la vi se notaba que era muy frágil ¿Sasuke quieres que te sirva más té? Después podrías llevarle algo a Sakura, se fue y está comenzando a refrescar.

—Seguro

.

.

.

Corrió por los pasillos, tanto enfermeras como médicos se apartaban para que ella llegara a dónde estaba Megumi, cuando abrió la puerta de la sala de operación el olor a sangre la puso un tanto inquieta, se colocó la bata que le ofrecían y unos guantes.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre.

—Parece que el bebé está teniendo problemas para nacer, su pulso es muy débil.

.

.

.

Se había quedado sólo una hora más con los padres de Sakura, le hablaban de todas las reformas que había hecho Kakashi a la aldea, cómo había más y más personas llegando, más que nada comerciantes, civiles así como empresarios pues buscaban hacer negocios en la Aldea.

Por un momento Kizashi y Sasuke se quedaron charlando a solas pues la madre de Sakura había insistido en subir a buscarle un sueter a Sakura.

—Espero y puedas quedarte un buen tiempo, creo que tú y ella tienen mucho que platicar, está bastante emocionada por ir contigo a la boda de su mejor amiga y creo que tú también, las personas cambian aunque debo decir que mi florecita lo hizo primero que tu pero tal vez tardó un poco más.

Sasuke se sorprendió de ese momento de lucidez de parte de ese hombre a quien él ya veía como alguien amable y extrovertido pero no por eso dejaba de ser algo molesto e ingenuo como Naruto, sintió una extraña sensación y creyó que se había sentido ofendido pero en realidad se sentía algo avergonzado ante esa observación tan acertada, se limitó a sonreírle al hombre que había frente a él y asentir lentamente.

—Sasuke, aquí tengo un suéter para Sakura, te daría algo de té pero de seguro ella insistirá en tomar algo de café allá así como algo dulce.

Se quedaron en el marco de la puerta al despedirlo.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, ya sea a comer o cenar, Sakura puede decirme lo que más te gusta comer y lo prepararé

Sasuke asintió sin saber que decir —Cualquier cosa que prepare me gustará — no era del todo cierto, odiaba las cosas dulces y las cosas que fueran demasiado picantes pero no creía que sería buena idea mantenerse en esa posición.

No agregaron más y Sasuke comenzó a caminar directo al hospital.

Lo tomó con cuidado y cortó el cordón umbilical y se lo quitó del cuello de una manera rápida pero sin ser descuidada, escuchó al bebé llorar y Sakura suspiró al ver al pequeño llorar con tanta fuerza, lo contempló durante unos segundos, tenía el cabello de un color parecido a la arena, del mismo color que Takei, el novio de Megumi pero la forma del rostro del pequeño y la nariz eran de ella; Sakura puso el bebé en los brazos de la enfermera que había a su lado.

—Bañalo y pole algo de la ropa que ha traído la hermana de Megu— Hubiera querido ponerlo en los brazos de Megu pero ella estaba casi inconsciente, se acercó para ayudarla, sus signos vitales parecían mejorar pero de una manera lenta pero estaba fuera de peligro.

—Estará bien, iré a informar a Takei y a Yume.

.

.

.

No sabía si entrar o quedarse allí, Sakura debía estar loca si pensaba entrar al trabajo cuando aún el día no terminaba, Naruto le había dicho que era algo obsesiva en el hospital "¿Y si sale por alguna otra puerta?" Podría detectar su chakra y así saber dónde estaba, vio que no había mucha gente afuera, podrían sospechar algo por lo que decidió entrar.

Los pasillos estaban bien iluminados y completamente blancos, no era recepción, pues había entrado por la puertas traseras, dónde recibían a personas de urgencias, subió los escalones y entonces vio a algunas personas viendo por una ventana de gran tamaño, se acercó por mera curiosidad de qué era lo que les causaba esa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mira que preciosa es tu hija.

—Tu hijo es tan lindo, sus mejillas son tan adorables.

Sasuke entonces vio a los bebés que había allí, estaban dormidos, no entendía cómo esas dos personas podían distinguir a sus hijos de entre tantos, todos eran iguales, pequeños, mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Cuál de ellos es su hijo? — Preguntó la chica que estaba allí, Sasuke la miró sin saber que contestar.

—Yo…

—Oh, aun no nace? — le interrumpió el hombre — Es algo estresante estar esperando en la sala, espero y todo salga bien, cuando es el primer bebé es todo muy grandioso pero a la vez difícil, éste es mi segundo hijo.

—Felicidades— dijo Sasuke sin saber cómo sentirse ante esos comentarios del hombre.

—Vamos Takei, debes ir a ver a Megu y él debe estar deseoso de ver a su esposa.

Ambos se marcharon y Sasuke se quedó observando de nuevo a los bebés.

Tal vez su padre lo llegó a diferenciar de los demás bebés, él era más parecido a su madre, recordaba a Itachi decir que de pequeño el creyó que sería una copia de él.

Observó a los bebés, unos llevaban mantas rosas y otros tantos mantas celestes, observó a una de ellas, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, se podía ver que tenía cabello de color violeta, era muy pequeña, sonrió débilmente, cómo es que las personas, todas sin excepción eran así de pequeñas e indefensas, la idea de ser padre cruzó por su cabeza y se sintió totalmente extraño, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad pero ahora, no, seguía siendo una mala idea, él era acechado por personas que querían saber el secreto detrás del sharingan, qué podrían hacerle a un niño, si alguien llegaba a hacerle daño.

"Sakura no dejaría que le pasara nada"

Sus hombros se tensaron y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda "Sakura", había pensado en Sakura defendiendo a su hijo si él no llegara a estar cerca pero, apretó el sueter que llevaba en su mano, cómo es que él…

—Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

Llevaba una bata, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y estaba cruzada de brazos, Sasuke creyó que era más porque la bata no abrigaba tanto.

—Tu madre creyó que tendrías frío y yo… sería muy tarde para cuando salieras del hospital.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y sonrió, se acercó y se quitó la bata mientras extendía su brazo para tomar el suéter, se lo puso y miró a Sasuke.

—Estaba por irme de hecho, Megumi ya está bien, tuvo un niño hermoso, ella estaba tan nerviosa.

Se percató que Sasuke estaba en la planta del segundo piso como si nada, era probable qe entrara por otra parte y estaba viendo a los recién nacidos, ella se acercó a la ventana y los observó por sí misma.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que atendí un parto, estaba tan nerviosa y creí que sería lo más incómodo que haría pero no, yo soy la persona que sostiene esa nueva vida, soy quien le da la primera bienvenida, a ese pequeño bebé, que es el fruto del amor tan profundo que se profesan sus padres — se encogió de hombros recordando unas pocas ocasiones —Bueno, el amor que se profesó sólo un instante pero fue tan fuerte.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y volvió a ver a los bebés — ¿Cómo es que los diferencian? Todos se parecen.

Sakura rio y se encogió de hombros —No sabría explicarlo pero lo hacen también como cuando el bebé llora al nacer y deja de llorar al instante cuando su mamá lo tiene en brazos.

Sakura pensó en si ella podría reconocer a sus propios hijos, tal vez si y más si tenían el mismo color de su cabello, miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que en verdad era tarde, tendría tiempo para dormir y volver al trabajo.

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa

Sasuke asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la salida.

—Mañana estarás ocupada.

Podría haber sonado como una afirmación pero Sasuke miró a Sakura y ella se dio cuenta que era más bien una pregunta, ella asintió.

—Sí, yo estaba pensando en que podríamos salir a comer a no ser que tengas algo en mente.

Sasuke pensó un poco y suspiró.

—Naruto había dicho algo sobre hablar conmigo pero no creo que dure tanto.

—No te preocupes, creo que ambos tienen muchas cosas que contarse, puedo encontrarlos después.

Sakura meditó unos segundos sobre lo que había pasado ese día.

—Siento mucho si mis papás dijeron algo que te hubiera incomodado, papá es, bueno es bastante irritante sin proponérselo y hace juegos de palabras sin sentido— Esperaba que su madre lo estuviera regañando por lo que sea haya podido haber molestado a Sasuke.

—Son agradables, no creí que habías heredado el cabello rosa de tu padre.

Sasuke sonrió y Sakura rio ante el comentario.

—Y él lo heredó de su madre, aunque mi abuela lo tenía de un rosa un poco más intenso, tal vez el color va disminuyendo con las generaciones, sólo espero que mis hijos no lo hereden ni los niños ni las niñas.

Pasarían por las mismas burlas, incluso si no heredaran su monstruosa frente, el cabello era muy llamativo y no quería pensar en la idea de que un niño heredara su cabello ¿Y si lo heredaba con la misma forma que el de su padre?.

—Es un color único, al igual que sus portadores.

Sakura sentía que su corazón se había detenido y Sasuke sentía como su corazón latía como loco cada segundo que pasaba, no sentía su cara arder pero creyó que Sakura podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón, no podía decir más por lo que siguió caminando y sintió como Sakura entrelazaba su mano con la suya, respiró hondo y sostuvo su mano, era suave, delicada, ella tenía dedos delgados.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura ella se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches Sasuke, te veré pronto.

.

.

.

Sakura repitió lo acontecido del día de ayer casi tres veces, Ino no quería que se le escapara ningún detalle de lo que había pasado cuando ella se había ido, se emocionaba cuando llegaba al final y Sakura no podía hacer más que sonreír de la misma manera.

—No se te ocurra casarte pronto o todos olvidarán mi maldita boda, frentona

—Ino cerda no me va a pedir matrimonio.

—Aun no

Sakura rodó los ojos y comenzaba a releer el informe de uno de los pacientes y anotaba cosas en unos papeles aparte.

—Podría decirle a Sai que lo invite a su despedida de soltero, no creo que Sasuke tenga algo más importante que hacer este fin de semana, tú estarás con nosotras.

Los papeles casi caen al suelo y Sakura estuvo malabareando durante unos segundos con la pluma.

—Ayer dijiste que tu despedida era en dos semanas y la boda en tres.

Ino enarcó una ceja

—Y se supone eres mi mejor amiga, la despedida es en dos días y la boda será la próxima semana y más le vale a Sasuke, no, más le vale a Kakashi no darle una misión a Sasuke, aunque no creo, todo parece relativamente tranquilo así que Sasuke debe destensarse un poco, podrías darle un masaje, Sakura.

Ese comentario hizo que Sakura se sonrojara ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente?

.

.

.

—Y entonces cuando abrí la puerta, me llegó el olor a ramen, ¡RAMEN! Hina-chan me había hecho ramen y era el más delicioso que había probado en mi vida

Tanto Sasuke y Shikamaru miraron a Naruto cómo si se tratara de un simple mueble ¿Había vencido a una "Diosa", tenía un zorro de nueve colas dentro de él, estuvo envuelto en una guerra pero lo único que contaba con pasión y orgullo era que su esposa le había hecho ramen durante su primera semana de casados?

Naruto había ido a casa de Sasuke y habían estado charlando sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Naruto dijo que tenía que ir a entregar algo a Shikamaru y el rubio había comenzado a charlar con Nara quien trató de parecer cortés e incluyó a Sasuke en la conversación sobre Suna, simplemente habían dicho de unos lugares importantes y dónde ahora de sacarles el más grande beneficio, entonces Nara dijo algo sobre la hermana de Gaara y fue cuando Naruto comenzó a hablar de Hinata.

Shikamaru y Sasuke tenían esa expresión de cansancio pero al mismo tiempo era reconfortante escuchar a Naruto estar tan feliz al lado de alguien, Shikamaru levantó sus brazos y comenzó a estirarse.

—Bueno, debo buscar a Sai, no ha encontrado un traje pero no quiere que Ino se enteré, la boda es en casi una semana ¿Te veré allí Naruto?

El rubio asintió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sasuke —Allí estaremos ¿No es así Sasuke?

A Shikamaru le sorprendió eso, asombroso, la despedida de soltero de Sai no podría volverse ahora más extraña pero sabía que por ahora Sasuke podría ser algo inofensivo, sabía que protegía a la aldea, lo había hecho.

—¿No quieren acompañarme?

Sasuke se limitó a seguir a Shikamaru y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

.

.

.

Sakura abrazó a la rubia, le agradaba estar cerca de ella, era tan fuerte, ingeniosa, además que su carácter no era tan distinto al de ella.

—Me alegra que hayas llegado, Temari

La princesa de Suna se encogió de hombros y se dirigeron a la casa de Ino, en dónde Temari se quedaría, cuando ella se puso más comoda insistió en ir por algo de comer "mañana puedo descansar" había sido su excusa cuando Ino y Sakura le decían que podrían quedarse en casa de Ino y comer algo allí.

En el camino se encontraron con Hinata quien caminaba al lado de Tenten.

—Hola chicas, Temari-san ¿Qué tal el viaje hasta aquí? — Tenten seguía siendo muy cortés con la rubia, después de todo no era tan unida a ella como lo era con Hinata o con Lee, la primera pues ambas pasaron un buen tiempo hablando sobre Neji.

—Puedes decirme Temari-chan, vamos, el habernos enfrentado nos da algo de intimidad aunque no lo parezca.

Ambas comenzaron a charlar e Ino se percató de que Hinata no estaba con su flamante esposo.

—Hinata ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Hinata sonrió y se encogió de hombros —Está con Sasuke-San

—¿Uchiha cumplió con su promesa? — Dijo Temari, dirigiéndole una mirada a Sakura quien no hizo más que cubrirse las mejillas y todas rieron con ella.

.

.

.

—Es sencillo, a comparación del mío— Dijo Naruto al ver el traje de Sai, no se veía tan elaborado y no era tan tradicional, sino que tenía una moda un poco más moderna.

Shikamaru estaba de acuerdo pero aun así, dudaba que alguien notara la diferencia, Sai se encogió de hombros y se fue a cambiar, pagaron y salieron

—Ella es quien debe resaltar, todas las miradas estarán en ella o bien si me llegan a ver a mi, quiero que se hagan la misma pregunta que yo ¿Cómo es que alguien tan simple o diferente como yo, está con alguien como ella?

Eso dejó impresionado a todos, quienes veían a Sai como el tipo raro que se casaría porque la rubia loca lo obligó, Sasuke incluso sintió algo de empatía por ese comentario, no era común en él, sentir eso pero aun así, tal vez tenía razón, ella era la que importaba.

.

.

.

Fueron sólo dos días en los que no la había visto y aun cuando se había mantenido ocupado, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en que le vendría bien la compañía de Sakura, siempre tenía un tema de conversación; tocó la puerta y a los pocos segundas Hinata Uzumaki abrió.

—Sasuke-san, pasa

Le dedicó una sonrisa y Sasuke no hizo más que asentir y entrar.

—Hina, esa cosa debe crear muchas burbujas? — Hinata se detuvo y después se apresuró a la cocina, se escucharon unas voces y luego unas risas, Sasuke se quedó en el marco de la puerta y vio a Naruto poniendo atención por primera vez en su vida, Naruto le dio un beso a la chica Hyuga en la mejilla y se acercó a Sasuke.

—Ven, vamos al jardín.

Era amplio, flores de diversos colores y había un árbol en una esquina.

—Apuesto que estás desesperado por ir a una misión

Sasuke miró a Naruto y s encogió de hombros —No quiero volver a acostumbrarme a una cama cómoda.

.

.

.

Sakura llego a la casa y tocó la puerta, tardaron unos minutos pero Naruto abrió y ella lo saludó con un abrazo, preguntó por Hinata y le ayudó con la comida.

—Al principio parece raro verlo entre nosotros pero después es como si siempre hubiera estado aquí ¿no es así, Sakura-chan?

Sakura sacaba unos platos y vio a Hinata y le sonrió.

—No lo admite pero parece que le encanta estar con Naruto y hablar.

—Es imposible separar a unos hermanos— afirmó Hinata mientras le pasaba parte de la vajilla.

.

.

.

—Y ¿Haz pensado en tener hijos?

El rubio miró a su amigo, le sorprendía esa pregunta viniendo de él pero a la vez, sentía que era algo obvio ya que había estado hablando de cómo había construidos dos cuartos más en esa casa

—Sí, Hinata no ha mencionado nada de eso pero sé que al igual que yo nos gustaría tener un bebé, sé que seré un gran padre y ella es tan paciente, amable, será una madre cariñosa, una niña que se parezca demasiado a ella, sería lo más hermoso o un niño parecido a ella o a mí.

—Creo que el mundo no estaría listo para eso, dobe.

—Oye teme

—Chicos, la comida está lista.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Sakura y se acercaron, Naruto fue directo al comedor dejándolos solos, Sasuke vio a Sakura, llevaba un suéter verde, su cabello estaba suelto.

—Ino me dijo que irás con Sai y los demás a su despedida de soltero.

—Nunca creí que me convertiría en niñera.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario y caminaron hacia el comedor, se sentaron y Hinata les pasaba los platos cuando ella le pasó uno a Sasuke él la miró.

—Gracias Hinata.

Naruto contaba todo lo que Kakashi le encomendaba, las lecciones y cómo parecía su sirviente en lugar de aprendiz, Hinata hablaba de cómo su hermana ascendía muy rápido de rango y que su padre estaba por retirarse como cabeza de la familia aunque Hanabi decía que aún no estaba lista.

—Mi padre insiste en que aun cuando ya no soy la cabeza de la familia, que aconseje a Hanabi, según él soy más prudente que ella.

Hinata era más segura de sí misma, hablaba con un tono sereno y cálido, se notaba el aprecio a su padre y el amor a su hermana.

—Creo que es buena idea, Hanabi siempre será tu hermana menor y nunca están de más los consejos.

Sakura y Hinata siguieron hablando sobre el hospital, la comida era buena al igual que la compañía y Sasuke se sentía bastante cómodo allí pero no sabía si eso debería ser bueno.

—Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana, Sakura?

—No quisiera molestarte, podría ir con Ino— Dijo Sakura mientras ella se despedía de Hinata y Naruto.

—Claro que no, además me gustaría que me ayudaras a arreglarme — su sonrisa era tímida pero su mirada era juguetona.

Se despidieron y Sasuke acompañó a Sakura a su casa.

—Espero e Ino no haga algo estúpido para su despedida.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y después al frente.

—En eso se parece más a Tsunade-Shisou que yo, le gustan las apuestas, beber y demás, recuerdo una vez que fui yo quien la tuvo que llevar cargando al salir de un bar.

Sasuke estuvo callado pero parecía poner atención a lo que ella decía, cuando llegó a su casa, él la miró a los ojos, Sakura se acercó a Sasuke pero el poco valor que había aparecido se esfumó al segundo.

—Adiós Sakura

.

.

.

Había llegado hace unas horas y se puso a un lado para que ella se levantara, Hinata se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al espejo y sonrió, llevaba un vestido amarillo, con algunos holanes, su cabello estaba suelto pero ligeramente ondulado, llevaba maquillaje pero sólo un poco, miró a Sakura, ella llevaba un pantalón y una blusa holgada de diversas tonalidades de verde, llevaba pequeñas trenzas a un lado de su cabeza.

—Creo que estamos listas, Sakura-chan.

Al parecer Naruto ya se había ido, llegaron al bar dónde se suponía que Ino quería festejar, al llegar estaban Tenten, Karui, Temari, Ino, Shizune y Tsunade, ésta última estaba sirviéndose más sake.

Apenas se sentaron Hinata y Sakura y les sirvieron una botella.

—SALUD— Gritó Ino mientras bebía de la botella de sake.

—Vamos Sakura— le apuró Tsunade a Sakura quien estaba a su lado.

.

.

.

—Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo

Kiba, Lee y Chouji animaban a Naruto que pretendía beberse esa cerveza de un solo trago, Sasuke no creía que sería lo mejor, le agradaba el sabor del sake pero no era muy asiduo a él, eso y que en el fondo nunca quiso ni quería saber cómo sería él, estando ebrio.

—Sasuke, bebe algo— Naruto le tendió una botella pero Sasuke negó.

—Anda, una no hace daño

Sasuke volvió a negar y Naruto le sonrió.

— ¿Qué? Le prometiste a Sakura no beber?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿Qué tenía que ver Sakura en todo esto?

—Creí que Shikamaru era el único con domadora—Kiba comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Shino negaba con la cabeza.

Sai dejó su bebida para mirar a Sasuke con atención.

—Entonces a ti también te dan un golpe si haces algo tonto, a Shikamaru lo golpearon cuando dijo algo sobre tener hijos…

—Hey

—A mí me golpea Ino porque digo cosas insensibles

Sasuke frunció el ceño

—No sé de qué me hablan

—Entonces bebe, Uchiha— dijo Kiba mientras le daba una botella — ¿Iremos a ver chicas?

—No— dijeron Sai, Naruto y Shikamaru al unísono.

.

.

.

—Y por eso te lo digo, el no dirá nada se ve que quiere y tiene ganas— decía Tsunade entre unas risillas —Vamos a pagarle a Genma por un privado.

—Hey pero que hay de Izumo, es bastante atractivo

—Tenten! No me imaginaba que los mirabas

—Adoro mirar— Tsunade y la kunoichi comenzaron a reír pero Hinata y Sakura hundían su rostro.

Escucharon algo de música e Ino subió a la barra y comenzó a bailar, Ino no era tan tolerante al alcohol, Shizune tampoco y le siguió en ese mismo momento, Sakura se encogió de hombros y apresuró las botellas.

.

.

.

Las risas eran contagiosas pero al mismo tiempo le era extraño ver a Nara con las mejillas rosas, a Inuzuka riendo por la forma en que Naruto hablaba arrastrando las palabras y cómo Akimichi parecía no afectarle el alcohol, por su parte, se sentía algo lento pero estaba bastante consciente a diferencia de Sai que sólo se había quedado quieto y sonreía.

—Y Sasuke, ya eres bueno o sólo estás aquí porque te obligaron?

Kiba parecía no querer desistir.

—Tal vez estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú, no tenía nada más que hacer

Kiba miró sorprendido ya Sasuke y comenzó a reír al igual que los demás, Sasuke sonrió y bebió un poco más.

.

.

.

—Rompí mi uña

—Mi cabello es muuuy suave

—Mi cara se siente como un panecillo.

Hinata miraba sus uñas mientras se lamentaba por su uña rota, Sakura no dejaba de tocar su cabello e Ino seguía acariciando sus mejillas, Shizune estaba dormida y Tsunade la cargó en brazos para llevarla a su casa, Tenten murmuraba cosas pero logró despedirse, llevándose a Karui, Temari ahora tocaba las mejillas de Ino y reía diciendo que si se sentían como unos panecillos recién horneados.

—Vamos novia, te llevaré a casa— Tomó el brazo de Ino y lo acomodó sobre sus hombros, Temari miró a Hinata y vio que ella se levantaba, veía su reloj y se despedía de Sakura.

—Quiero llegar antes que Naruto, si está muy ebrio, a veces olvida dónde está la casa— besó a Sakura en la frente y se marchó más despabilada, Sakura en cambio se levantó tambaleándose.

Temari vio a Sakura.

—Sakura vamos a casa de Ino

Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo sobre encontrar, Temari mordió su labio pero tenía que llevar a Ino a su casa.

.

.

.

—De nuevo, una, dos, tres— dijo Shikamaru y entonces Shino y Chouji levantaron a Sai y lo metieron por la ventana de su habitación.

Kiba seguía riéndose y suspiró —Uno menos, falta el otro— dijo mientras Shino, Shikamaru y Sasuke miraban a Naruto.

—Yo lo llevaré— dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de levantar a Naruto, ahora era cuando sentía que tener un solo brazo no era de tanta ayuda, sintió que Shino y Kiba lo ayudaban.

—Hemos prometido a Hinata-chan llevarlo cuando está así, además nuestras casas están cerca— Shino miró a Kiba, si intentaba levantar a Naruto, su amigo caería con él —Pero creo que puedes ayudarme, Kiba puede ayudarnos si Naruto quiere irse de espaldas.

.

.

Dejar a Naruto no había sido tanto problema como con Sai, cuando llegaron Hinata había abierto la puerta y aunque ella también parecía ebria, pudo ayudar a Naruto a entrar y cuando dio las gracias y cerró la puerta, Sasuke pudo escuchar las risas de ambos.

—Nos veremos luego, Uchiha— dijo Shino mientras desaparecía.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, se preguntaba cómo estaría Sakura, tal vez sólo habían ido a comer algo y a charlar o… a decir verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaría haciendo.

Siguió caminando a pasos lentos hasta que escuchó unos quejidos

"… pero quiero ir lento"

"Por qué me hace esto"

"Debo bus… buscarlo"

Sasuke se acercó tan rápido como pudo a la calle de dónde provenían esos murmullos, Sakura, caminaba en zigzag, mantenía la cabeza agachada, estaba totalmente ebria.

—Sakura

La pelirrosa alzó la vista y corrió con torpeza hacia dónde estaba Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun, justo a ti quería ….

Estaba por tropezar y Sasuke la detuvo con algo de dificultad, pero con un movimiento rápido cargó a Sakura sobre su hombro.

—No, no Sasuke-kun, bájame yo… quiero hablar, bájame o puedo golpearte.

Su voz era pastosa, arrastraba las palabras y el tono era algo infantil, Sasuke simplemente sonrió pero se sentía algo extraño.

—No debiste de beber tanto.

Sakura dejó de forcejear.

—Bebí, bebí poco yo… sólo no le digas a Sasuke, no sé si le agrade que yo beba pero es que, tengo miedo.

Sasuke se detuvo.

—Miedo de qué?

Sakura jugaba con sus manos pero éstas trazaban círculos en la espalda de Sasuke.

—Que me esté comportando cobarde, yo no soy cobarde, pero… Sasuke, Sasuke me quiere? Creo que sí pero siento que lo hace sólo por lástima.

—No, no vuelvas a decir eso

Sasuke siguió caminando y Sakura guardó silencio pero al poco tiempo la escuchó sollozar, el Uchiha subió a la terraza de la casa de ella y entró por la ventana, la depositó en su cama y Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Sasuke la observó, no se veía frágil, Sakura siempre lloraba pero nunca lo vio como una molestia, algo que pudiera odiar pero si sentía desesperación por él, ella era la causa de sus lágrimas y aun así se veía y comportaba indiferente ante esto.

—No digas que estoy aquí por ti porque siento lástima, no lo hago Sakura, nunca he sentido lástima por ti, me siento mal por las veces que fui grosero, así como me siento extraño al saber que nunca dejé de pensar en ti y en Naruto, no siento lastima volví porque siento que por fin puedo comenzar a…— Sasuke guardó silencio pues Sakura estaba cerca de él, demasiado cerca.

—En verdad quieres intentarlo? — Sakura acarició sus mejillas y Sasuke la miró a los ojos y después, por primera vez en su vida, esquivó la mirada.

—Yo, sé que puedo, podré

Sakura movió el mentón de Sasuke para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos, lo hizo con suavidad.

—Sasuke bésame.

Sasuke se alejó un pco y negó.

—Sakura estás ebria… yo, tal vez deberíamos hablarlo cuando no estemos algo torpes.

No sabría qué hacer, él nunca había besado a alguien ¿Ella sí? No quería hacer algo estúpido.

—Por favor, Sasuke-kun— Sakura se acercó y Sasuke la miraba a los ojos.

—Sakura estás ebria, no podrás recordarlo

Sakura le sonrió —Pero tú sí.

Acercó sus labios a los de él, eso tomó a Sasuke de sorpresa pero no la alejó, se sintió estúpido por quedarse congelado pero movió sus labios, de manera lenta y bastante torpe pero correspondió, ambos se separaron unos milímetros y volvieron a besarse con la misma topeza e inocencia, ninguno había dado un beso, un verdadero beso, Sakura se separó y le sonrió, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y simplemente se quedó dormida.

Sasuke la llevó a su cama, le quitó las sandalia, la cobijó y la observó ¿La había acostado? ¿Qué día era? ¿Era un sueño? Desde que sus labios se tocaron sentía como si hubiera entrado a una burbuja, no había ruido alguno y sus ojos se sentían pesados, como en un sueño.

Negó con la cabeza y la vio en su cama, cobijada y con una sonrisa en sus labios, había sucedido, la había besado.

Sasuke se acercó, apartando un mechón de la frente de Sakura para que no cubriera ese diamante violeta que la hacía ver como una princesa, se acercó y besó su frente.

—Buenas noches, Sakura.

* * *

 **PERDONAR**

 **PIEDAD PARA UNA POBRE PECADORA**

 **ESTOY VIVA ;_; perdonen la laaaaargaa ausencia, trabajé durante vacaciones de verano y mi semestre de agosto a diciembre fue el peor de todos pues tuve una materia que es básicamente... Hacer una tesis.**

 **Es y creo que será el capítulo más largo de este fanfiction, aunque nunca se puede estar seguro de nada, enserio lamento la ausencia, juro que actualizaré éste fic pronto, creo tener tiempo para hacerlo ahora.**

 **;_; Si se les hizo aburrido, hermoso, largo, relleno, díganmelo saber, sus review son como el oxígeno de este fic.**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: "Thinking Out Loud"_**


	6. Thinking Out Of Loud

**Thinking Out Of Loud**

* * *

 **Estoy VIVAAAAAAAA, después de un mes y cinco días del capítulo anterior, me siento culpable pero es que en verdad quería que valiera la pena y creo que lo vale, espero y lo disfruten.**

* * *

Se movió un poco y siguió abrazando a su almohada, escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta y gruñó ¿Por qué tocaban la puerta tan alto cómo alguien se estuviera muriendo?

Muriendo

ELLA ERA DOCTORA, ERA OBVIO QUE LA BUSCARAN

Sakura se levantó de golpe y se arrepintió al instante, apretó sus sienes adolorida.

—Ya voy— susurró mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta que llegó a la puerta, era su mamá.

—Sakura cariño tu papá se cortó el dedo tratando de cocinarme algo y bueno…

Sakura asintió y bajó con su mamá, aun se sentía adormilada pero eso era algo que pudo haber hecho con los ojos cerrados, su padre no dejaba de hablar con su mamá mientras la pelirrosa le curaba la herida, estaba pensando en su sueño, en él, había besado a Sasuke, lo había abrazado, besado y le había dado las buenas noches, había sido sólo un sueño pero se había sentido tan vivido.

— ¿Cómo llegaste anoche?

—Entré por la ventana, no quería despertarlos — no sabía si era cierto o no pero Sakura contestó eso por inercia pues no quería decir a sus padres que tenía recuerdos casi nulos de lo que en verdad había pasado

—Ten más cuidado— dijo su papá mientras veía a su hija

—Eso debería decírtelo yo, papá.

.

.

.

Sentía sus piernas frescas pero al mismo tiempo cómo si se estuvieran cocinando, sentía incomidad, se movió un poco y sintió un dolor en sus pantorrillas ¿Por qué?

Sai abrió los ojos, sus piernas estaban afuera, era como si hubiera tratado entrar por la ventana y decía tratado porque solo parte de su cuerpo estaba dentro, su cabeza dolía, decidió meter todo su cuerpo y volver a dormir.

.

.

.

Despertó al mediodía, su madre debía estar en la florería, se levantó, tomó una ducha y cuando llegó a la cocina pudo ver a Temari tomando té con algunas galletas.

—Hay algo de comida, té y le dije a tu madre que me encargaría de la comida, pareció incomodarse pero le dije que nada de eso, cuidaría de ti —Temari vio a Ino que asentía más por costumbre y se encogió de hombros, sería un día largo pero necesario para descansar.

.

.

.

No había dormido nada, o tal vez muy poco, sólo pensaba en el beso que había recibido de Sakura ¿Había respondido o simplemente se había quedado quieto? El no olvidaba nada, no recordaba si sus músculos se habían tensado, se habían movido, pero, si algo sentía es que cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía sentir los labios de Sakura, el sabor a sake de sus labios y su corazón latía como loco.

Colocaba sus manos sobre sus ojos y se sentía estúpido por sentir cierto bochorno por eso, nunca había pensado en el beso de alguien, en volver a besar a alguien o simplemente en otra persona que no fuera para un fin relacionado a su hermano o bien a un golpe de Estado.

Cuando entrenó con Orochimaru o cuando cazaba a Itachi se detuvo a pensar en alguien aunque, recordaba que hace un año pensaba en Sakura más seguido, en sus labios se dibujaba una mueca, se estaba mintiendo, cuando estaba en el equipo 7 llegó a pensar en qué pasaría si se quedara con ellos, pensaba en la insistencia de Sakura pero también llegó a pensar en si debía besarla alguna vez, tal vez eso la intimidaría y lo dejaría en paz, pero descartó esa idea apenas la formuló, cuando dejó la aldea recordó ese sentimiento agridulce en su interior al dejar a Sakura en una banca, la forma en la que él apartó el cabello de su rostro y acarició su mano por última vez.

Jamás dejaría que alguien supiera eso.

Cuando estuvo con Orochimaru llegó a soñar con su pelea con Naruto y con las lágrimas de Sakura pero podía esfumar fácilmente esos recuerdos al igual que cuando estuvo en busca de Itachi pero ahora.

Se había quedado sin excusas.

Tal vez debía hablar de eso pero y si él tenía razón ¿Ella no recordaba lo sucedido?

.

.

.

—Escuché que Ino no podía ni levantarse —bromeó Kasumi, una de las doctoras y Sakura asintió.

—Si pero yo no estaba mejor, enserio sigo sin recordar cómo llegué a casa.

Ambas rieron y siguieron explicando a unos ninja algunos procesos de extracción de venenos pero aun cuando parecía que su explicación era buena así como la atención a cada ninja ella seguía pensando en ese sueño pues era demasiado real y si fuera así, maldita sea, se había comportado como una tonta, no, incluso ebria, Sakura seguía siendo tímida si se refería a Sasuke.

Bueno, no era tan tímida pero tampoco quería abrumarlo ¿Cómo lo haría? Tampoco es cómo si supiera como ser con un chico, pero tal vez debería avanzar con él pero a la vez ¿En verdad había prisa? Eso era lo que la detenía y a la vez hacía que su mente trabajara a mil por hora.

—Sakura, puedes tomarte el resto del día, enserio además… —Kasumi se sonrojó —Creo que ya llegaron por ti.

No hubo necesidad de preguntar, bajó las escaleras y caminó por los pasillos de manera automática y al salir del hospital lo observó.

—Sasuke

Él le sonrió de manera discreta y comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Cómo estás? Creí que estarías aun en cama

Sakura se detuvo y lo observó con ojos desorbitados

—¿Me… Me viste? — Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y negaba —Fuiste tu quien me llevó a casa

Sasuke acarició su hombro y en cuestión de segundos, Sakura ya no estaba tensa.

—Te vi, se que puedes defenderte pero temía que…

Sakura asintió —Si, no controlo la fuerza a veces yo… gracias Sasuke-kun

—No pasa nada— Tal vez en algún momento tendría que pasar, pensó para sí, Sasuke mientras él y Sakura se dirigían al Ichiraku.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Hinata y a Naruto comiendo un ramen o más bien iban en su segundo plato de ramen.

—Dos ramen de miso—pidió Sakura y se sentó al lado de Hinata quien le sonrió, Sasuke se sentó al otro lado de Sakura y saludó a Naruto.

—Despertamos hace una hora y sugerí a Naruto venir a comer algo de ramen ¿Cómo estás tú?

Sakura y Hinata hablaron, rieron de lo que recordaban y Naruto sólo dijo que recordaba a alguien lanzando a Sai por una ventana.

—Al menos todas recibieron algo de ayuda, camino aquí vimos a Temari y a Ino, ella dijo que te vio irte sola pero que después vio que Sasuke iba en la misma dirección ¿Se encontraron?

Hinata era demasiado lista y al parecer bastante buena a la hora de dar con conclusiones, Sakura miró a Sasuke y después a Hinata

—Si, eh… si

Tanto Hinata como Naruto vieron el sonrojo de Sakura y sonrieron, Sasuke la había llevado a casa, él se preocupaba por ella.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos, creo que la semana se pasará rápido y la boda estará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta pronto.

Sakura se despidió de Hinata y ella y Sasuke vieron como ambos se iban tomándose de las manos.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata tuvo razón, la semana pasó demasiado rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

.

.

.

Sentía sus manos temblar, pensaba en que si tuviera un tono más rosáceo de piel la tendría pálida ahora, no era miedo pero no sabía, nunca había sido preparado para este momento, no sentía dudas, de eso estaba seguro, quería casarse, le agradaba la idea de dormir abrazado a ella, que ella lo besara al dormir, al despertar, entre la mañana, siempre, sentir su mano sobre la de él pero estaba nervioso, nunca antes se había casado ¿Haría todo bien? ¿Qué tal si ella se sentía incómoda?

 ** _What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding,  
I can't pin you down*_**

—Hey ¿Ya estás listo? Lo siento, creí que tardabas mucho.

Sai vio como Shikamaru entraba a la habitación y observaba su traje, Shikamaru llevaba un traje sencillo, era probable que estuviera usando el mismo que usó en la boda de Naruto, Nara le sonrió y se apoyó en la pared.

—Está bien que sientas nervios, creo que ningún hombre en el mundo podría decir que se sintió tranquilo el día de su boda.

Sai asintió y miró a la persona que acababa de entrar.

—¿Qué tal te sientes Sai?

Sai sonrió y suspiró —Estaré bien, gracias por

Shikamaru se excusó diciendo que vería si Temari ya estaba allí dejando a Sai y a Yamato juntos.

—Gracias por asistir a la boda como mi padre, Yamato.

El hombre posó su mano en el hombro de Sai.

—Es todo un honor Sai, tal vez yo debería decirte gracias, eres alguien muy apreciado para mi.

Sai se acercó a Yamato colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y sonriéndole —Estoy listo.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mi niño, por favor, contéstame"

Conocía esa voz pero algo en él le decía que había algo diferente, apretó sus labios ante la idea de que se escuchaba diferente debido a tantos años sin escucharla.

"No lo presiones, sabes que si tu le dices algo lo hará"

Sasuke no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"Haz esperado tanto por esto, Sasuke, lo mereces, mereces ser feliz"

Sasuke despertó de golpe, miró su habitación vacía, se hacía tarde para acompañar a Sakura a esa boda.

Era la primera vez desde que había llegado a la aldea que soñaba con la voz de su madre, tal vez también era la primera vez desde que la guerra terminó.

* * *

.

.

.

—Ino, para por favor, duele.

—Me niego a que lleves el cabello así e simple, debes peinarte.

Sakura comenzó a quejarse e Ino la dejó en paz, el vestido rojo y negro la hacía ver hermosa pero Ino insistía que con el cabello suelto se veía muy simple, Sakura se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero, se veía increíble y sólo se había puesto el vestido y puesto algo de maquillaje; la falda se ceñía perfectamente a su pequeña cintura, la parte superior de color negra complementaba de manera perfecta el color rojo sangre de la falda y ambos colores hacían que la piel de Sakura se viera lechosa, suave, así como el detalle de la espalda el cual era encaje del mismo color negro y su cabello fuera una pieza tan armónica con esa combinación de colores.

—Lo sencillo es el principio de la elegancia — dijo Temari mientras se aproximaba a un espejo, ella llevaba un vestido verde, sin mangas, con botones al frente, eran pequeños y llegaban hasta la cintura para dar paso a una falda de color crema con franjas verdes, su cabello iba suelto, algo inusual en Temari pero la hacía ver cómo, una princesa.

—Chicas ya están todas aquí— Hinata entró junto con Tenten, Hinata llevaba un vestido azul, era sencillo, al igual que el de Sakura y el de Temari, la parte superior parecía una camisa sin mangas de una tela suave y fresca, la falda era amplia y sencilla como la de Sakura, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, llevaba labial rosa y tal vez algo de rímel, cómo un toque extra llevaba un collar plateado con un dije de un girasol, cuyo color era más bien naranja; TenTen llevaba su peinado habitual pero el vestido era hermoso, era de un suave color rosa con pequeños bordados de un color café, era el mismo estilo que el de las demás pero con más detalles.

Ino salió de la puerta del baño, al desistir en que Sakura se peinara fue a ponerse su vestido de novia, todas imaginaron que el vestido de Ino sería muy esponjado, lleno de encajes o tal vez demasiado entallado y descubierto.

Tenía unas mangas que llegaban a los codos, pero de una tela transparente y holgadas las cuales tenían pequeñas flores de un colores salmón y otras de color plata bordadas, el vestido era vaporoso, con mucho vuelo, si bien no parecía tener escote, la espalda parecía estar desnuda pero rodeada de diminutas flores blancas, el cabello lo llevaba en suaves hondas y semirecogido, sus labios rojos.

—Ino— dijeron todas al verla.

 ** _How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down,  
I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing,  
it's ringing, in my head for you*_**

—No— gritaron todas cuando vieron que parecía estar a punto de llorar, tocaron a la puerta, Tenten abrió y la madre de Ino entro, su madre era rubia como ella con ojos de un verde intenso, llevaba un sencillo vestido negro.

—Todas se ven hermosas, Ino... Princesa— la madre de Ino observó a su hija que sonreía igual que cuando era una niña pequeña y su padre llegaba de una larga misión.

Ino miró a su madre y dio vuelta al vestido.

—Mamá ya llegó…

—Sí, está en la sala junto a los muchachos… claro, excepto Sai.

Todas salieron, Temari vio a Shikamaru quien se colocó a su lado y se tomaron de la mano, Hinata al ver a Naruto lo abrazó, Tenten vio a Shino, Kiba y Lee, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, Sakura se soprendió de ver allí a Sasuke quien era indiferente o al menos eso pretendía.

—Sakura

Se sonrieron.

—Ino— todos guardaron silencio al ver a Choza Akimichi quien estaba tan elegante en ese traje, tanto Inoichi como Shikaku habían muerto durante la guerra siendo Choza el único sobreviviente de su equipo, creía que Ino le preguntaría a alguien más pero apenas se comprometió, ella y Sai fueron a visitarlo y ambos le pidieron que fuera a la boda cómo el padre Ino.

La rubia se acercó a Choza y lo abrazó.

 ** _Cards on the table,  
we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard*_**

El lugar era espacio, lleno de árboles, flores, era todo tan elegante, cuando llegaron al recinto, vieron que al lado de Sai se encontraban Yamato y Kakashi, Sakura de manera inconsciente apretó la mano de Sasuke, pero no fue la única que hizo algo parecido, Hinata apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, Shikamaru pasó su brazo por los hombros de Temari, Chouji que llegó a tiempo le sonrió a Karui quien había sido invitada por él, todos reacción de tal manera al ver la reacción de Sai al ver llegar a Ino.

 ** _Porque todo lo que soy  
Es todo lo que te encanta  
Amo tus curvas y todas tus aristas  
Todos tus perfectas imperfecciones  
Dame todo de ti  
Que yo voy a darte todo de mí para ti  
Eres mi principio y mi fin  
Incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando  
Porque yo te doy todo de mi  
Y tú me das todo de ti*_**

Sasuke observaba con atención, Ino siempre había sido de las chicas que querían llamar la atención, no quería decir que ella era mala o que estaba hueca, simplemente no era algo que a él le gustara, en cambio, Sakura estaba vestida de una manera sencilla pero estaba tan impresionante, su cabello se movía con gracia, sus ojos se veían tan grandes y esa gema en su frente hacía que su rostro se viera más lindo, observó lo feliz que estaba Sai, tal vez él también se sentiría así, ya conocía la sensación tal vez en ese momento será aún más intenso que sonreiría abiertamente.

Nunca había estado en una boda, era algo interesante, simple pero podía sentirse la seriedad en todo momento, podía incluso presentir que Naruto comenzaría a llorar como chica en el momento en el que Ino y Sai se besen.

Sintió como Sakura acariciaba con su pulgar su mano, Sasuke tomó su mano y la acercó un poco más.

—Están hechos el uno para él otro ¿no crees? — Sasuke miró a Sakura y asintió ante su comentario.

La recepción estaba deslumbrante, se notaba que Ino no había escatimado en gastos.

—Fue una ceremonia interesante

Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke y al parpadear se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos llorosos —Si, me gustan las bodas, ya he asistido a varias

Fueron a felicitar a los novios, Sakura abrazó a Ino

—Si se les ocurre hacer una escena de amor todos dejarán de mirarme así que cuidado, frentona

Sakura miró a Ino, incluso el día de su boda no dejaba de actuar como una niña, al acercarse a Sai lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Sai

El chico sonrió —Es sólo una excusa, sólo estás feliz porque es la primera boda a la que no vas sola.

—Cómo regalo de bodas he decidido no moler todos y cada uno de tus huesos — dijo Sakura sonriendo de la misma manera que Sai haciendo que él riera.

—Sasuke-kun, que bien que pudiste venir— dijo Ino mientras veía a Sasuke.

—Felicidades

—Gracias Sasuke — dijeron al unísono Sai e Ino.

—Sakura puedes ayudarme con algo, creo que se me aflojó algo del vestido— Ino jaló a Sakura y cuando estuvieron a una distancia.

—Tranquila, Sai sólo quiere decir gracias.

Sakura hizo una mueca pero ella e Ino miraban al novio y a Sasuke.

—Parece que todos hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad, cuando vi a Sakura junto a ti sentí algo extraño en mi pecho y me di cuenta que es el mismo sentimiento cuando Ino y yo estamos juntos, felicidad, felicidad porque las personas que aprecias también pueden sonreír, gracias Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke miró a Sai ambos tenían una mirada seria pero en sus labios parecían asomarse una diminuta sonrisa.

—Gracias por cuidar y estar allí para Naruto y Sakura

Sakura e Ino volvieron

—Bueno, busquen un buen lugar porque en unos momentos bailaremos, espero que bailen los dos, es una boda, una celebración del amor — Dijo Ino guiñando un ojo y alejándose.

—Soy yo o Sasuke parece ser incluso igual de sumiso que yo — murmuró Sai cuando se iban alejando e Ino lo miró entrecerrando los ojos para luego reírse.

—Un poco de culpa, mucho amor y tal vez algo de deseo.

.

.

.

* * *

—Sakura, teme, por aquí— dijo Naruto agitando su mano para que lo pudieran ver, habían guardado dos asientos para ellos, en la mesa estaban ellos dos así como Shikamaru y Temari, no estaban muy lejos pero fueron detenidos por alguien

—Mi hermosa flor, te había estado buscando desde la ceremonia, ¿quisieras bailar conmigo cómo cuando me concediste una pieza en la boda de Naruto?

Lee vestía un traje totalmente verde, había tomado desprevenida a Sakura pues había aparecido frente a ella, tomando su mano y mirándola directamente a los ojos, fue hasta que terminó su petición cuando notó que Sasuke Uchiha estaba al lado de Sakura.

—¿Uchiha, quieres luchar por el derecho a bailar con esta hermosa florecilla?

Si había ocasiones en las que Sasuke se sentía desconcertado era cuando Rock Lee estaba cerca y abría su boca.

—No hay necesidad de pelear Lee, es bueno verte aquí en la boda, supe que apenas ayer llegaste de una misión yo eh… no me siento realmente con ganas de bailar y quería estar con Sasuke-kun

Lee abrió más los ojos, cómo si eso fuera posible, mirando a ambos.

—Sakura-chan, puedes decírmelo, soy bastante fuerte— dijo juntando sus piernas, parándose derecho y digno — Sasuke ahora es tu novio y amante, no puedes traicionar su confianza y necesitar explotar la llama de la juventud sólo con él.

Sakura no se había abochornado tanto pero se limitó a asentir, Tenten apareció y se llevó a Lee mientras se disculpaba con Sakura quien pronto se fue a sentar dejando un espacio para que Sasuke se sentara al lado de Naruto y así ella quedara entre Sasuke y Temari.

Sasuke no tardó en unírsele, Hinata hablaba de algo con Shikamaru mientras que Naruto al instante habló con Sasuke.

—Relájate ya nadie te molestará, bebe algo conmigo.

—No quisiera que te vieras igual de vergonzoso como en la despedida de soltero.

Naruto frunció el ceño

—Bebe lo suficiente para que puedas sonreír y yo beberé lo suficiente para guardar silencio.

—Hecho— Dijo Sasuke sin más mientras Naruto acercaba la botella de sake

—Aun no bailan y ya piensan beber— mascullaron Temari y Sakura, haciendo que Shikamaru dejara a un lado la botella a sabiendas que de manera indirecta el comentario también le había dado.

—Sólo queremos entrar en ambiente y hablar amenamente Sakura-chan.

—Es una boda, es raro si no bebieras— dijo excusándose Shikamaru

—Sólo bebes para dormirte más rápido.

—Claro que no, Temari, sabes que no soy de los que se duerme con el alcohol.

—Chicos, ya van a bailar — dijo Hinata y todos miraron a la pista en dónde de un extremo estaba Sai y del otro Ino y se acercaban lentamente.

 ** _Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer **_**

Ya era atardecer, la luz del ocaso le daba un brillo misterioso al vestido de Ino y su mirada parecía dulce y decidida, la de Sai en cambio parecía ansiosa pero entusiasmada, el atardecer le daba un aspecto sereno y misterioso, cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente cerca él alzó su mano a la altura de su pecho, invitando a Ino y ella tomó su mano, él le dio una vuelta y en un suave movimiento una de sus manos se posó en su hombro y la otra en la cintura de Ino.

"Te amo" susurró Sai.

 ** _I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_**

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata atrayéndola hacia él y la besó, Hinata sonrió y se acercó para besar la mejilla de él, Shikamaru suspiró pero pasó su brazo por los hombros de Temari que se estremeció pero se terminó acercando aún más a él y se recargó parcialmente en Shikamaru.

 ** _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer**_**

Sasuke notó que en la mesa de enfrente Kakashi le decía algo a Shizune y a Gai y ambos reían mientras Gai le daba una palmadas en el hombro a Kakashi, al lado de ellos, en otra mesa se encontraba Kurenai quien parecía absorta viendo a Ino y a Sai bailando, Kiba dijo algo a una chica de cabello largo color paja y ambos se abrazaron , al lado de Kurenai se encontraba Tenten que sonreía a Shino pues estaba sentado pero sus manos tomaban las de una pequeña quien estaba de pie y trataba de imitar los pasos de Ino al bailar.

"Mirai siempre quiere que Shino baile con ella" Sasuke escuchó el comentario de Hinata y después el sonido de un beso.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, sus ojos brillaban al ver a los novios bailar, parecía conocer la melodía pues parecía cantarla

 ** _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more **_**

Sasuke acercó su mano, al regazo de Sakura pues había visto que sus manos estaban allí, quería tomar su mano pero Sasuke estaba observando su rostro que no se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban sobre la mesa por lo que su mano rozó fue la pierna de Sakura y ella se sobresaltó pues no esperaba tal movimiento, se giró para ver a Sasuke y agradeció que todos miraban a Ino y a Sai y que ella era la única que estaba viendo a Sasuke, tal vez la primera vez, sonrojado, Sasuke apartó su mano al instante, entreabrió su boca, Sakura pasó de estar asustada a sonreír y después a reír debido a los nervios, reía en voz baja, acercó su mano a la del Uchiha y la entrelazó a la de él.

 ** _One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more **_**

El baile terminó pero sus manos no se soltaron, mientras todos vitoreaban a los novios, Sakura se acercó a Sasuke pero se detuvo, Sasuke la miró curioso pero le sonrió, soltó la mano de ella, juntó su dedo índice y medio y con ellos tocó el pequeño diamante en la frente de Sakura.

—Te dije que volvería a buscarte.

Sentía que rompería en llanto pero no lo hizo, recordó su sueño en el que había besado a Sasuke y eso hizo que las ganas de llorar desaparecieran.

* * *

La fiesta estaba bastante animada, la música era excelente, la comida deliciosa y la compañía era increíble, Temari contaba algunas cosas que pasaban en Suna, anécdotas de misiones, Hinata contaba algunas historias de cuando estaba en su luna de miel, los lugares que visitaron, la vez que no encontraban las llaves de la habitación o la vez que ambos estaban totalmente rojos por el sol.

Cuando Temari obligaba a Shikamaru a que la sacara a bailar, solían sentarse Kiba y la chica que estaba a su lado, cuyo nombre era Tamaki, ambos ya estaban algo ebrios pero eso los hacía un poco más agradable en opinión de Sasuke pues Kiba se la pasaba haciéndole bromas pesadas a Naruto, cuando por fin Shino les hizo que volvieran a su mesa, llegaron después Karui y Chouji el cual ya tenía unas papas en sus manos y Karui decía que le agradaba mucho que la boda no fuera tan grande como otras a las que había estado asistiendo, así como le agradaba ver que todos estaban ya con alguien.

—Creo que todos deberían ya fijar la fecha de boda para que no ocurra algo como hacerla el mismo día.

A pesar de las protestas de Temari, las pequeñas llamadas de atención de parte de Hinata y las muecas de Sakura, ninguno de los tres, Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru dejaron de beber, al principio en pequeñas cantidades, para acompañar la comida y después como parte de un juego en el cual simplemente era beber por turnos y después era beber cada que vieran pasar a Rock Lee caminando sobre sus manos.

Hubo un momento en el que tanto Naruto como Shikamaru se pararon a bailar, Sakura había ido a hablar con Ino y luego con Tenten, cuando volvió se mecía al ritmo de la música, la pelirrosa se giró para ver a Sasuke, él le sonreía, tenía una sonrisa bastante linda pero a la vez preocupante pues Sakura sabía que ésta se debía una cantidad considerable de alcohol, nunca había visto a Sasuke ebrio, pero no parecía de los ebrios escandalosos y rezaba de que no fuera de los agresivos.

—¿Quieres bailar? — Sakura arqueó la espalda al escuchar la sugerencia de Sasuke y mordió levemente su labio inferior

—No… no sé bailar tan bien — se srivió algo de sake y lo tomó de un solo trago —me gusta pero no enfrente de tanta gente que conozco y bueno, soy de música más tranquila

—Te ves hermosa con ese vestido

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—Tus ojos son grandes y brillantes cuando volví a verte y tenías ese diamante en tu frente, te veías diferente pero al mismo tiempo igual, unos ojos más lindos, crei que tu cabello esta´ría largo

Sakura tocó su cabello, lo llevaba nos centímetros debajo de los hombros, era lo más largo que lo dejaba desde los exámenes chunnin ¿le estaba diciendo que le gustaba con cabello largo o le estaba diciendo que la esperaba ver con el cabello aun más corto.

—Hermoso, corto, largo, es rosa y suave y— Sasuke la miraba cómo Naruto miraba problemas matemáticos.

Sakura se levantó y tomó el brazo de Sasuke

—Creo que deberías caminar un poco, podría darte algo de aire fresco, diré que nos traigan té y ya…

—Estamos al aire libre, Sakura

—Me refiero a dónde no esté tanta gente, a veces eso sofoca, anda, después tomaremos té y ya…

—Ya no te diré lo que a veces mi orgullo no deja o mi propio carácter, no me gusta hablar mucho, lo sabes incluso me es raro escucharme en este momento, como si estuviera hablando lentamente.

—Vamos Sasuke

— ¿No te gusta que hable?

—Me gusta pero no cuando estás así, es… bueno no es que no me guste, no estoy acostumbrada.

—Tranquila, de todos modos no me gusta beber sake, no siempre, me siento torpe y sin un brazo… bueno, el chiste es bastante obvio.

Sakura no sabía si reírse pero lo hizo y Sasuke también lo hizo, era una risa muy linda, cómo la de un niño tímido que ríe ante un chiste simple.

— ¿A dónde van Sakura y Sasuke? — Ino miró cómo Sakura pasaba el brazo de Sasuke por su hombro pero éste bajaba el brazo y lo colocaba en la espalda de la pelirrosa.

—Tal vez a besarse o simplemente tienen sueño — Sai miró a su esposa y negó con la cabeza — Creo que si no les damos su espacio Sakura puede mandarme al hospital y no podré hacer lo que me dijiste hace dos…

Ino calló a Sai con un beso y escuchó cómo muchos se enternecían.

—Bailemos una canción más, Ino.

* * *

.

.

.

Le dio una vuelta más y la atrajo hacía él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella rió y lo abrazó.

—No sé tú pero siento que cada vez mejoramos a la hora de bailar.

Hinata asintió y se encogió de hombros —Esas noches bailando antes y después de la boda parece que están rindiendo frutos.

—Me gustaría algo más calmado— dijo Naruto mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo ya estrellado.

.

.

.

* * *

—Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te quedarás, quería llevarte mañana a comer o a cenar o a caminar si eso te gusta.

—Comer y después caminar para así ir por un postre, nada de comida, postre y caminata, me gusta merecerme esa caminata

—¿Entonces es un sí? ¿Te quedarás mañana también? — Chouji no podía creer lo que Karui decía, significaba que aceptaba otra cita con él.

—Me quedaré el tiempo que quieras Chouji— Dijo Karui mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano a Chouji —Siempre y cuando bailes conmigo.

Chouji hizo una mueca a punto de negarse, miró a la pista y vio a Shikamaru con una mirada nerviosa, no sabía bailar algo tan movido y aun así Temari lo había convencido, incluso Kiba bailaba con Tamaki, Shino había sido arrastrado por Mirai y Kakashi estaba a punto de ser obligado por Tsunade pero para que bailara con Shizune.

De pronto escuchó cómo la ´música cambió por una más tranquila, se levantó.

—Claro.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Por qué no bailas con alguien más, tío bichitos?

—Porque estoy bailando contigo

—Invita a la niña que me ayudó con mi coleta— decía la niña cuando dejó de bailar.

—Ella, no sé si le guste bailar, es tímida

—Así como tú— Mirai fue a la mesa dónde su mamá estaba hablando con Akakiba y jaló el vestido de Tenten —oye niña, quieres bailar con tío bichitos

—No, no soy tío bichitos— dijo Shino que había seguido a Mirai

Tenten sonrió ante la proposición de Mira y se levantó, justo cuando la canción cambió, era lenta por lo que no se vería rídicula.

—Me gustaría

Shino hizo una seña para que Tenten y él fueran a la pista.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke miraba a las estrellas, su mente se aclaraba un poco pero no dejaba atrás ese sentimiento de querer seguir hablando, Sakura estaba de pie observando el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, la falda de su vestido se movía con la suave brisa.

—Nunca olvidé tu rostro, la luna es idéntica a cuando yo me fui

Sakura miró la luna, Sasuke tenía razón, era igual de grande y brillante.

—No tienes por qué hablar de eso

Sasuke negó —No hablarlo no hará que parezca que nunca sucedió, me trataste de convencer, creí que tus promesas eras tontas pero que podrías llegar a cumplirlas.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y él le sostuvo la mirada —No me arrepiento de irme, tuve que hacerlo, pero me molestaba el hecho de recordar tus lágrimas, no quería… no quería hacer llorar a alguien que me quería… alguien que me quiere sin importar nada, te dije gracias esa noche porque supe que podría volver a tener lo que antes tuve.

Sasuke se levantó y suspiró, se acercó a Sakura.

—Estoy bastante consciente de lo que digo Sakura, lo recordaré mañana y me sentiré bien de que lo he dicho sin dar tantos rodeos, tal vez no hable tanto la próxima vez, la siguiente y la siguiente pero tú sabes que mis acciones siempre hablan más.

Escucharon cómo la música cambió, el Uchiha miró a Sakura y le tendió su mano, ella mordió sus labios pero las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, sonreía, sonreía como nunca creyó que lo haría.

—Lo siento tanto Sakura.

—Está bien Sasuke, estamos bien.

La pelirrosa pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sasuke o al menos una parte pues a pesar de los tacones su altura seguía siendo mucho menor a la del Uchiha, él pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella.

 ** _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?  
And, darling, I will be loving you till we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23 ***_**

—¿Toda la vida? —Preguntó

—En la noche más oscura, en el día más brillante, toda la vida, Ino—Contestó Sai.

 ** _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am***_**

Estaba apoyando su cabeza en su pecho pero la alzó, Sasuke la miraba, le dio una sonrisa y un beso en su frente, no detuvieron el suave ritmo que llevaban.

 ** _So honey now_**

 ** _Take me into your loving arms_**  
 ** _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars***_**

La hizo girar, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, dejaron de moverse, sólo la música, sus corazones latiendo desembocados, ella acarició su cuello y él se aferraba a su fina cintura, se separó cuando supo que no estaban a solas sino en público.

—Shikamaru— Temari tenías las mejillas rojas y estaba por balbucear un regaño.

—No seas problemática, hoy no— murmuró Shikamaru para después darle otro beso y continuar bailando.

 ** _Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are ***_**

—Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo— dijo Naruto cuando escuchó esa última estrofa, besó a Hinata antes de que ella pudiera siquiera sonreírle.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de Hinata y la alzó unos centímetros sobre el aire y la hizo girar.

 ** _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same ***_**

— ¿Nos sigue viendo?

—Creo que sí, Kakashi-sama

El hombre suspiró —Shizune sólo soy cinco años mayor que tú, por favor, incluso un simple Kakashi está bien.

Shizune se sonrojó mientras se dejaba llevar, aunque él lo negara, Kakashi sabía bailar muy bien.

—Gracias por ayudarme por todo, Shizune, lo aprecio y más si viene de ti— La hizo dar una vuelta y se encogió de hombros —Pensaba en mañana llevarte a comer a algún restaurant, no llegaré tarde, nada de trabajo es…

—Suena bien, Kakashi.

 ** _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan ***_**

Esa canción le agradaba y aún más cuando hacía girar a Karui y ella sonreía, la acercaba a él y ella reía en voz baja, en un momento seguían bailando pero ella apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Chouji, quien aceptaba que la idea de Ino de usar una cantidad considerable de chakra en una misión para verse delgado para el día de la boda tenía un gran ventaja, abrazó a Karui y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 ** _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand ***_**

Tenten bailaba con Shino e incluso la vio apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del ninja, estaba feliz, su amiga se había dado una oportunidad al menos por hoy, estaba por ir a ver a Gai-sensei cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se giró y la observó.

Su cabello era no muy largo, negro, ojos negros con una mirada afilada y desafiante, llevaba un vestido amarillo

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Lee no lo podía creer, se levantó de su silla, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía bailar.

—Te ayudo— dijo la chica mientras lo llevaba a la pista y comenzaban a moverse lentamente.

—Me llamo Natsuki— yo… te he visto entrenar por la aldea, me mudé hace un año de Suna.

 ** _Hoping that you'll understand  
But, baby, now_**

 ** _Take me into your loving arms ***_**

—Basta, estábamos bailando y ahora harás que nos caigamos

—Lo siento Tamaki

Apenas se disculpó y ella lo besó —Buen chico.

 ** _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are***_**

Sasuke la hizo girar un par de veces y hubo segundos en los que simplemente se detenían para seguir abrazados.

—Sakura— estaba tan cómoda en su pecho pero alzó la vista, Sasuke la miraba fijamente, Sakura cerró sus ojos y Sasuke se acercó y la besó, no sabía muy bien que hacer después pero movió lentamente su labios, eran tan suaves, dulces, se acercó un poco más ella, Sakura comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Sasuke, segundos después se separaron, ambos estaban sonrojados pero gracias a la poca iluminación no lo notaban o al menos no notaban que ambos estaban con una cara enrojecida.

—Sasuke

—Sakura

Se acercaron de nuevo, si bien los primeros besos parecían torpes poco a poco supieron que sus la forma de sus labios se complementaban, que los besos eran dulces y tenían algo que los hacía sentirse cómo si estuvieran flotando.

 ** _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are ***_**

* * *

Pocos seguían bailando, cuando regresaron a su mesa, todos estaban allí, Temari charlaba con Hinata y al llegar Sakura le contaban que Ino pensaba arrojar un ramo y la que lo atrapara se decía que sería la próxima a casarse.

—Creo que quedo fuera— dijo Hinata sonriendo

—Vamos Sakura — dijo Temari levantándose y Shikamaru la vio horrorizado

—No es una regla, se cree que será la próxima a casarse.

Temari entrecerró los ojos — ¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada, espero y lo atrapes.

Sakura y Temari se fueron al centro de la pista y Hinata le dijo algo a Naruto en la oreja y el asintió

—Es mejor que nos movamos un poco, si Sakura hará temblar hasta el suelo para conseguir el ramo.

En menos de un segundo la mitad de las chicas en Konoha estaban allí pero todas dándole un espacio considerable a Temari y a Sakura, durante la boda de Hinata, ellas dos e Ino casi empezaban otra guerra pero Ino entró en la mente de Temari, haciendo que Sakura se confundiera los segundos necesarios para tomar el ramo.

—Te apuesto a que Sakura vuelve a levantar el suelo— dijo Naruto

—No lo sé, esta vez Temari trae dos abanicos en los bolsillos de su falda— Shikamaru se encogió de hombros

—¿Se pelearon en tu boda? — preguntó Sasuke a Naruto y el se encogió de hombros

—Después del ramo se puede decir que está por acabarse la boda, si miras a tu alrededor ya son menos invitados—Sasuke lo notó, podía reconocer algunos rostros.

—¿ESTÁN LISTAS? —Ino estaba sobre una silla dándole la espalda a las demás levantando el ramo, las demás gritaron, Temari metió las manos a sus bolsillos y Sakura cerró su mano formando un puño.

Pasó en cámara lenta, Ino lanzó el ramo, Karui intentó empujar a Temari pero ésta la detuvo, Tenten, lanzó una piedra a la mano de Sakura, dándole en el blanco y detuvo el golpe al suelo pero Sakura estaba tacleandola, Tamaki empujó a Shizune pero ésta la tomó del pie y fue entonces que una chica con un vestido amarillo y cabello negro saltó sobre Karui y atrapó el ramo

—LO TENGO— Gritó victoriosa mientras Rock Lee aplaudía emocionado

—¿Natsuki? — Temari la conocía, todas dejaron de pelear y vieron a la chica.

—Oh, es la hija de la mujer que diseñó mi vestido novia y diseñó el de ustedes— dijo Ino mirando a Tenten, Hinata, Temari y Sakura

—Diseñar

—Ya lo tenías planeado, cerda— gritó Sakura e Ino le enseñó la lengua.

.

.

.

* * *

Caminaban tomados de la mano mientras Sakura le contaba cómo había sido la pelea por el ramo en la boda de Naruto.

—¿Partiste el suelo, le fracturaste dos costillas a Ino y le dejaste un moretón a Temari por un ramo de flores?

—Si lo dices así parece que estoy loca.

Ambos sonrieron, al llegar a la casa de Sakura, ella lo miró y acto seguido cerró los ojos pensando que le daría otro beso pero él tocó su frente con su dedo índice y medio.

—Hasta mañana

Sakura agachó la cabeza y asintió

—Mañana podemos salir a caminar— dijo Sasuke mientras daba media vuelta.

Al entrar a su casa, estaba a oscuras, entró en silencio, subió las escaleras y se dio una ducha, ya más relajada caminó a su cuarto para encontrarse con su madre.

—Cuéntame todo.

.

.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente, era de mediodía y varios ninjas seguían en cama y los que estaban despiertos tenían unas horribles ojeras, al menos Sakura tenía sueño mas no ojeras.

—Compra jengibre se está acabando y tu siempre estás agregándolo a lo que cocinas, también compra un poco más de tomates, no compres tantos dulces si sabes que a él no le gustan.

Sakura dio un respingo y miró a su mamá.

—Mamá, otras madres no desearían que su hija invite a un chico a comer en su casa o simplemente dejarlo entrar si sus padres están de viaje.

—Eres la mejor ninja médico, la segunda Tsunade Senju y la mujer más fuerte, podríamos incluso preocuparnos por qué serías capaz de hacerle al pobre de Sasuke-kun.

Sakura bufó pero siguió comprando lo que su mamá le decía.

Anoche después de contarle lo sucedido, su madre le dijo que ella y su padre irían a Kumogakure a pasar una semana o más de descanso, partirían mañana a primera hora y su mamá le decía que comprar porque le dijo que debía hacer una cena e invitar a Sasuke.

.

.

.

Después de las compras su mamá djo que comenzaría a empacar por lo que Sakura caminaba hacia la casa de Sasuke, sabía dónde estaba pues ella y Kakashi se encargaron de establecer el lugar.

—Sakura— Sasuke parecía ir en su dirección —Iba ir a buscarte.

—Mi madre me levantó temprano.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por ese bosque?

.

.

.

—Y Kakashi no te ha dado una misión? —Sakura se quitó sus sandalias y metió sus pies al río, l agua estaba tibia y jugaba moviéndolos de vez en cuando.

—No, sé que no quiere decirme nada pero debe emprender un camino, ya no es por redención sino por Kaguya, acabamos con ella, sí, pero, Zetsu negro dijo que vendrían a buscarla.

Sakura suspiró mientras metía sus manos al agua.

—Será otro viaje largo

Sasuke la miró y ella le sonrió

—Lo entiendo, es tu deber sólo que… un poco de calma no te vendría mal Sasuke, haz estado tanto tiempo aquí y allá desde los doce.

Sasuke miró se sentó al lado de Sakura —No quiero que nadie corra peligro.

—Un momento para descansar, sólo una vez… sería suficiente

Sasuke la miró, tenía razón pero él no quería correr el riesgo ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar esta paz? "¿Estás huyendo de nuevo?" Escuchó una voz interior, no, era hora para sentarse y disfrutar de esto, estar con ella, se acercó a Sakura y besó sus labios, un beso bastante rápido haciendo que Sakura diera una patada haciendo que ambos se mojaran un poco.

—Molesta

Sakura se acercó para besarlo de nuevo.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Te gustaría cenar mañana en mi casa?

—Si

—Tranquilo, papá no dirá comentarios molestos, ni él ni ella estarán, parten a Kumo mañana.

Sasuke asintió.

—Sasuke— lo llamó Sakura y cuando giró ella le lanzó un poco de agua a lo que él hizo lo mismo, con un movimiento rápido se quitó ambas sandalias y se metió al agua con ella, cuando quedaron empapados se miraron sorprendidos, el tenía una leve sonrisa pero Sakura no paraba de reír.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Entonces ¿soy hermosa con el diamante en mi frente?

Se negaron a quitarse la ropa mojada por lo que Sasuke hizo una pequeña fogata, no hacia viento y hacía un poco de calor por lo que no tardarían en secarse, el pelinegro la miró y volvió a mirar al fuego.

—Sabes que no gritaré a los cuatro vientos la respuesta, esto entre nosotros dos, nadie más tiene porqué inmiscuirse, soy tu confidente.

Sasuke la miró de nuevo sin expresión alguna, sabía que no funcionaría pero al menos lo había intendado, se cruzó de brazos y miró al fuego

—Lo sé

Sakura lo miró y alzó las cejas —Entonces ¿Soy hermosa?

—Si ya sabes la respuesta no hay porqué repetirlo, Sakura.

* * *

 *** All Of Me - John Legend**

 ****Thousand Years-Christina Perri**

 *****Thinking Out of Loud- Charlie WeasleyDIGO Ed Sheeeran**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Éste 1 de abril pasado éste fic cumplió un año de qué fue publicado y quiero darle las gracias a las que dejan review, le dan favorito o me marcan como su autor favorito, éste capítulo es para ustedes, GRACIAS TOTALES.**

 **NO OLVIDEN, cada Review es un día menos de espera, hablo enserio, hace poco recibí un review de otro fic y comencé a retomarlo...**

 **Besos.**


	7. Love me like you do

**_Love me like you do_**

* * *

Sus padres partieron bastante temprano, el viaje no sería tan largo como en otros tiempos pero decían que les gustaba ver el amanecer durante el camino, eso y que querían aprovechar el máximo tiempo juntos en ese viaje, Sakura los acompañó hasta la entrada de la aldea.

—Sigue la receta y prueba cada tanto la comida ¿Entendido? Nada de muchas cosas dulces

Asintió ante la recomendación que su madre le hacía como por milésima vez, su padre se limitó a decir que cerrara bien puertas y ventanas si salía a una misión y que no olvidara las llaves, estaban a punto de partir cuando su madre se acercó a abrazarla.

—Dejé… unos condones en…

—MAMÁ

La pelirrosa escondió su rostro entre sus manos y negó varias veces con la cabeza, su madre se limitó a reir y se fue con su esposo, Sakura se fue a casa.

Cualquier joven amaría tener su casa sola, para alguna fiesta invitar a un chico o simplemente irse sin pedir permiso a nadie pero Sakura adoraba tener su casa sola para limpiar, cocinar o dormir sin algún reclamo.

Al llegar a casa limpió y cuando hubo acabado comenzó a preparar la comida, había dicho a Sasuke que fuera más tarde, más acorde a una cena que una comida así que tendría mucho tiempo de sobra, antes de que estuviera lista, Sakura se duchó y se arregló.

Terminó de preparar la comida cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, no podría ser Ino porque estaba de luna de miel, ni mucho menos Naruto y Hinata, pensó en Temari o Tenten aunque la rubia era la opción más probable, al abrir la puerta abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Sasuke.

Llevaba ropa un poco más fresca, una playera de manga larga azul y unos pantalones claros, le dio una sonrisa a Sakura y ella se hizo a un lado para recibirlo.

—Te… — Sakura se mordió la lengua ¿Qué importaba si llegaba más temprano? Podrían platicar aun más, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Sasuke la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sakura negó ante su pregunta y se limitó a servir la comida, Sasuke la seguía pero Sakura no dijo nada, era extraño ver así a Sasuke.

—Creí que vendrías más tarde, esto es lo que me preparo cuando estoy sola— la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros pero el muchacho se limitó a probar un bocado, sabía muy bien.

—Yo pensé que sería buena idea charlar en un lugar con techo, vernos en ese bosque es agradable pero…

—Lo sé, es mejor estar sentado en un lugar cómodo.

Cuando terminaron de comer y limpiaron, charlaron en la sala.

—Y siempre creí que era fácil ayudar a traer bebés pero no lo fue, ése sí que fue un día atareado pero ver a esa chica sosteniendo a su bebé, no lo sé, me hizo muy feliz.

Sakura lo miraba de frente, sus piernas estaban descansando en el regazo de Sasuke, mientras que los pies de Sasuke estaban descansando en un taburete que la pelirrosa se había asegurado de acercarle al chico, habían hablado sobre el trabajo de ella y él preguntó sobre algo que la había dejado totalmente impresionada por lo que ella comenzó a contarle la primera vez que tuvo que ayudar en el parto de alguien.

Cuando dejaron de hablar, Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazó por lo que el Uchiha pasó su mano por su cintura. Sasuke miró sus ojos verdes, no había oscuridad en ellos, eran claros, redondos y expresivos, podías ver la furia en ellos, así como la paciencia, felicidad, Sasuke sentía que se encontraba en el bosque más grande, frondoso y fresco, se acercó para besar sus labios, Sakura no pareció sorprenderse, correspondió el beso, al principio era besos cortos, los cuales hacían que ambos se sonrojaran al escuchar el sonido de éstos, se detuvieran durante unos minutos para intercambiar algunas miradas, después el pelinegro acercó a la chica de tal manera que ella se sentó en sus piernas, no pasaron ni dos segundo para que escondiera su rostro en el cuello de él, cerró sus ojos y suspiró, le encantaba el aroma de Sasuke, se sentía apenada ¿Qué se supone que pasaría después?

Sasuke la había tomado de manera que estuviera sentada en su regazo, sentía sus orejas arder, no tenía ni idea de por qué había hecho eso pero sentirla tan cerca era suficiente, no hizo ningún movimiento para que ella volteara a verlo ni dijo nada, cerró sus ojos, dejando que la calidez del abrazo lo embargara, jamás había sentido esa sensación de tranquilidad, en la que no le preocupaba nada más que ella no se sintiera incómoda ¿Debería decirle algo? No sabía cómo lo tomaría ¿Y si arruinaba el momento? No, no había necesidad de hablar, ella sabía que él era de pocas palabras y de acciones que sucedían cada cierto tiempo pero aun así significaban algo.

Sintió cómo Sakura se había removido y ambos se miraron a los ojos, ahora que estaban cerca podía ver que los ojos de ella eran increíbles, parecían ser distintas tonalidades de verde aunque a una distancia simplemente eran de un color claro, conforme se acercaba más al iris, el tono era más oscuro, eran tan grandes, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue de hecho, ver su reflejo en esos ojos, su mirada era tan diferente a la que le daban los espejos, era una mirada calmada, podía incluso ver la mirada que su madre le daba a él, a Itachi o incluso a su padre, su mirada se fijo de nuevo en ése cristal que adornada su frente, sin pensarlo acercó sus dedos, pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre éste, el rostro de Sakura estaba tibio pero el cristal era frío al tacto, sus dedos siguieron subiendo para entonces acariciar algunos mechones de su cabello.

—Hubo momentos cuando creí que te teñias el cabello, no creí que fuera real

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario, no dijo nada pues quería seguir escuchándolo.

—Entonces me di cuenta que era auténtico, después cuando estuve lejos llegué a pensar que me toparía con alguien de cabello rosa, creí que habría algún lugar dónde sería común, en Kumogakure llegué a ver a un chico con el cabello de un rosa muy oscuro y una chica pero su color de cabello parecía teñido

Sasuke la veía pero parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar, recordando que de todos los lugares que recorrió sólo pudo encontrar dos personas más con ese cabello peculiar pero, aun así, no era el mismo color, _no eran Sakura_.

Se besaron un par de veces, tal vez hasta que sintieron sus labios resecos pues la pelirrosa se levantó ofreciendo algo de beber y él aceptó, ya en la cocina, tomó algunas galletas que su madre había hecho unos días atrás y comenzó a comer una y después otra, estaba por comer otra cuando recordó que sabrían mejor con un poco de miel, buscó el tarro, tomó una cuchara y tomó una buena porción cuando escuchó un ruido y sintió cómo alguien estaba cerca de ella, Sakura agitó la cuchara, salpicando la miel en el rostro de Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio que le había llenado de miel parte de su cabello, su ojo y mejillas.

Se limitó a levantar su mano y suspiró —Estoy bien, Sakura, sólo… — se acercó cómo pudo y abrió el grifo para comenzar a limpiarse la miel de la cara y la del cabello.

—Lo siento tanto, enserio creí, es que… estaba concentrada

Pareció no importarle, se mojó su cabello, su cara e incluso su camisa, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar reír al ver su cabello empapado, se cubrió la boca con su mano pero igual reía, apagó el agua para hacer té y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando sintió algo en su cara, no le dio en los ojos pero si en su nariz y su boca, abrió los ojos sorprendida, Sasuke le había lanzado miel, se lamió la que estaba alrededor de sus labios y boca.

—Ya… Ya estamos a mano— murmuró Sasuke mientras ponía se metía la cuchara a la boca, Sakura, inclinó su cabeza sorprendida.

—Creí que no te gustaban las cosas dulces— vio como Sasuke se encogía de hombros ante el comentario

—Sólo por esta vez

Sakura comenzó a quitarse con las manos la miel de su rostro pero entonces sintió cómo Sasuke le arrojó un poco de agua.

—Oye— estaba por decirle que parara cuando Sasuke colocó de cierta manera su mano en el grifo que el agua comenzó a empapar —Sasuke no de nuevo.

Apenas un día anterior habían estado jugando en el río, pero si quería seguir entonces Sakura jugaría sucio, estaba por tomar una jarra de agua, dio un paso pero se resbaló con el suelo que ya estaba mojado, gritó y Sasuke la llamó por su nombre al sostenerla, él también perdió el equilibrio.

— ¿Sakura estás bien? — Sakura comenzó a reírse de los nervios o tal vez para ocultar que el golpe en la cabeza había sido algo doloroso, asintió aunque Sasuke la vio algo preocupado. —Estoy bien, Sasuke

Suspiró, ambos lo hicieron y trataron de levantarse, con algo de esfuerzo y apoyándose con la estufa y algunos otros muebles en la cocina.

—Haces una cara muy curiosa cuando te lanzo agua, creo que sólo quería verla de nuevo.

Ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario que él había hecho, Sakura miró su ropa y la de Sasuke.

—Yo… tal vez haya algo de ropa de mi padre que pueda quedarte, podrías resfriarte si sigues con la ropa mojada.

Sasuke asintió y en cuestión de minutos Sasuke estaba arriba tomando un baño, Sakura tomó ropa que su padre nunca se ponía y la colocó en un lugar dónde él podría encontrarla, ella por su parte, limpió la cocina.

Estaba impresionada de la manera en la que él era tan espontaneo, jamás lo había imaginado de él, un comportamiento un tanto infantil pero a la vez tan agradable, sonrió para sí al ver la sonrisa o su cara al momento en el que ambos cayeron, le dolía un poco la espalda pero no era nada fuera de lo normal, podría descansar y el dolor se iría, se sentó un momento en la sala y escuchó truenos, Sakura se acercó a la ventana y vio cómo el cielo ahora tenía un color más oscuro e incluso pudo vislumbrar un relámpago, llovería y al parecer de una manera bastante grande, escuchó cómo alguien bajaba las escaleras y la llamaba.

—Sakura— volteó a ver quién la llamaba, sonrió al ver que la ropa que le proporcionó le quedaba muy bien e incluso parecía de él

—Tomaré una ducha si no te molesta— Dijo mientras señalaba su cabello rosa aun apelmazado y pegajoso, Sasuke asintió.

Apenas había entrado al baño cuando escuchó la lluvia afuera, pero no importaba, se acercó a la grabadora y la encendió.

Se desnudó y abrió la regadera, pronto dejó de importarle todo, sus pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte, sentir el agua tibia contra su piel, Sakura levantó su rostro y sintió las gotas en su rostro, pensando en mil y una cosas, sin darse cuenta se encontró cantando.

 ** _You're the light  
You're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure  
You're the pain  
You're the only thing I want to touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much*_**

Sin dares cuenta parecía moverse lentamente con el ritmo de la canción, incluso rió al verse indecisa sobre que seguía en la canción.

Sasuke le echó un vistazo a lo que Sakura había estado preparando, tenía muy buena pinta, él no había reparado en que tenía algo de hambre, esperaría a que Sakura se alistara, miró hacia las escaleras, podía escucharla cantar, alzó ambas cejas, nunca la había escuchado cantar y no lo hacía nada mal, era bastante buena, se acercó un poco a las escaleras sin darse cuenta que caminaba en dirección de dónde provenía la melodía.

 ** _You're the fear, I don't care /_** _Tú eres el miedo, no importa_ _ **  
Because I've never been so high/**_ _Porque nunca me había sentido tan bien_ _ **  
Follow me to the dark /**_ _Sígueme en la oscuridad_ _ **  
Let me take you pass outside the lights /**_ _Dejame llevarte y salir a las luces_ _ **  
You will see the world you brought to life, to life /**_ _Verás el mundo al que diste vida_

Sakura escuchó un trueno pero se encogió de hombros, era sólo lluvia, siguió cantando el estribillo de la canción, cerraba los ojos y podía ver a Sasuke, cómo si ella le estuviera cantando esa canción, había tomado el jabón cómo micrófono pero éste se resbaló de su mano, no sabía porque sonreía como tonta, era incluso vergonzoso hacerlo a solas, tenía a Sasuke Uchiha en la sala sólo era…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un trueno potente, las luces se apagaron, a parecer la luz se había ido, el cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras, sólo sentía el agua sobre su piel y la música, dio un paso y pisó el jabón y resbaló, gritó asustada y más aún cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría de repente, no veía nada pero pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz.

— ¿Sakura, estás bien? — la voz estaba muy cerca pero ella sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, tal vez se había golpeado muy fuerte, ella levantó su mano y la movió lentamente.

—Aquí estoy, Sasuke-kun— Un relámpago hizo que el lugar se iluminara por unos segundos, los ojos del Uchiha estaban totalmente abiertos, él tomó su mano y la levantó.

—Yo… eh… ¿Terminaste?

—Si… — Sakura estiró su brazo como pudo hacia la regadera y la cerro, al menos había terminado de ducharse, tanteó a ciegas el camino que ya sabía y buscó su toalla, soltó la mano del chico para ceñirse la toalla a su cuerpo sin dejar de preguntarse qué tanto había visto, cerró sus ojos aun cuando no había necesidad.

—Sasuke- kun, puedo ir a mi habitación sola, puedo revisar si no me hice algo en la cabeza y eh… cambiarme.

Sintió cómo él se detuvo, sentía la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba y un respiro hondo —Si… te acompaño, es decir ¿Estás segura que tú puedes sola?

Sakura volvió a decirle que no había problema por lo que él bajó cómo pudo hacia la sala y pasó sus manos por su rostro, estaba tibio, pudo ver su piel lechosa, sus ojos verdes brillaban ¿su cintura siempre había sido así de pequeña? Y sus senos, eran redondos, pequeños pero no como los demás creían, Sasuke gruñó ante ese pensamiento y se limitó a buscar algunas velas las cuales encontró en la cocina.

Sakura se puso su ropa de manera inconsciente, ya había pasado muchas veces cambiándose a oscuras así como curando sus heridas sola y sin mucha luz, pasó una mano por su cabeza y se sintió bien aunque después de un leve mareo ¿La habrá visto bien o sólo vio su mirada asustada? Sakura en verdad deseaba eso pero era mejor no mencionarlo, sería lo más lógico, por lo que se limitó a bajar pero se sorprendió al ver la escena.

Sasuke había encontrado algunas velas, había puesto unas en la cocina al igual que en la mesa y él estaba a un lado de la mesa, esperándola.

—Hola— se limitó a decir.

No había notado que incluso, había puesto la mesa, de una manera bastante sencilla pero lo había hecho, algo que ni siquiera su padre hacía o Naruto cuando él y Hinata la invitan a ir a comer, se sentaron y comieron.

— ¿No te pasó nada?

Sakura levantó la mirada y negó —Sólo fue un golpe, puedo curarme incluso con los ojos cerrados ¿Se habrá ido en toda la aldea o sólo por esta parte?

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, esa manera suya tan propia de él para analizar las cosas, tal vez algunas cosas no cambiaban —Me parece que se fue en muchas partes, tus vecinos gritaron sobre buscar las velas y al ver por la ventana casi todas las luces se habían apagado.

Sakura pensó en decir algo sobre que tuviera cuidado cuando se fuera pero frenó su lengua, primero porque hablaba de un ninja, que no debería temer a una tormenta y mucho menos a que no hubiera luz en las calles y ni hablar si ese ninja era Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Sakura lavó a vajilla mientras Sasuke miraba una vela y rompió con el cómodo silencio.

—Las calles son muy distintas ahora, me costó un poco acostumbrarme el primer día, a veces me encuentro merodeando en calles sin darme cuenta que no son ni siquiera cerca de mi casa.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo? No tendrás que buscar la casa unos minutos de más, así también me harías algo de compañía, a veces…. Me da miedo quedarme sola, eso y por mi costumbre de leer o ver cosas de horror en la televisión, es una pequeña manía que tengo.

— ¿Horror? — eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Sakura había comenzado esa afición por una paciente, una niña de 13 que tuvo de paciente, al parecer era una enfermedad que la obligó a estar en reposo, Sakura fue su doctora y notó los libros que la pequeña devoraba, le prestó algunos a la pelirrosa que para su sorpresa, en su mayoría eran de horror, al principio incluso los leía con algo de temor y después con bastante interés, con el tiempo se hizo aficionada al ver algunas películas de monstruos aunque no eran tan comunes como ahora, después de explicarle, comenzó a decirle sus obras favoritas al pelinegro que parecía intrigado con algunas de las historias, sobre todo la de maldiciones y fantasmas.

—Es más… fuerte cuando te das cuentas que todo puede ser real, es decir, después de las guerras, los ninjas a los que se han o me he enfrentado… bueno, es viable la existencia de cualquier ser, no les temo en sí, pero temo por sus propósitos, si llegarán a herir a los míos sólo porque les place hacerlo.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y una inesperada brisa apagó unas velas, Sakura dio un leve respingo y miró en dirección en dónde estaba Sasuke, mirándola impasible, no podría adivinar sus pensamientos pero por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa, la propuesta de quedarse en casa, había sido tan inconsciente y ahora no sabía cómo proceder.

—Creo que deberíamos descansar

La voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos pero aun así hizo que se quedara estática, buscó su mano a tientas, al encontrarla la mano de Sasuke subió hasta llegar a su barbilla y se acercó para besarla, la pelirrosa acercó su cuerpo hasta que sintió el brazo de él atrayéndola hacia él, se fundieron en un suave abrazo, ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró lentamente entre besos dejándose de llevar por la sensación, su cuerpo tal vez se relajó demasiado pues comenzaba a recostarse en el sillón y a sentir el peso del Uchiha sobre ella, algo de peso, pues el comenzó a apoyarse en su codo mientras repartía besos en las suaves mejillas de Sakura, la comisura de sus labios, ella por su parte movió sus manos que descansaban en los hombros de éste y comenzaron a acariciar suavemente su torso.

No había más ruido que la lluvia en el exterior y los besos en la habitación, besos que descendían hacia su mandíbula, su cuello dónde Sasuke comenzó a arrancar suspiros de los labios de Sakura, cuando descendió las manos de ella, cálidas ahora estaban debajo de su playera pero ambos se detuvieron y cómo si algo los hubiera devuelto a la realidad se incorporaron pero no dijeron nada, ella se levantó del sillón y sin más buscó su mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación, apagó las pocas velas que quedaban, incluso soltó su mano para apagar los interruptores para no tener que despertar y encontrar la casa con todas las luces encendidas, volvió a tomar su mano y pudo sentir cómo se tensó por unos segundos.

—No necesito de luz para encontrarte, por alguna razón siempre sé dónde estás, Sasuke-kun.

No dijeron nada más mientras subían hacía la habitación, ella se acostó y Sasuke a su lado, ella se recostó sobre su brazo izquierda, para ser así rodead por el brazo derecho de Sasuke.

—Es por estos momentos en los que extraño mi brazo, podría rodearte con ambos aunque, así no me molesta que sienta que el izquierdo se "duerma"

Fue un comentario bastante sincero, ambos rieron levemente y Sakura besó su mejilla.

—Sabes que sólo tenerte aquí es suficiente.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, jamás habían dormido en la misma cama o siquiera estar así de cerca, podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke en ella, incluso podría jurar que su ojo con el rinnegan parecía visible en la oscuridad. —Me gusta tu ojo, te hace ver a un más misterioso de lo que ya eres.

—Más intimidante.

—No para mi.

—Sakura, no sabía que cantabas.

Sakura ahogó un gemido de vergüenza —No creí que me escucharías, no lo hago más que en la ducha, que pena, lo siento.

—Me gustó, yo conozco muy pocas canciones, para ser sincero.

—Yo sólo conozco canciones muy… empalagosas, supongo.

 ** _Abrazaste mis abrazos  
Vigilando aquel momento  
Aunque fuera el primero  
Y lo guardara para mí_**

Comenzó a cantar con voz dudosa, pues no sabía por qué de todas las canciones que conocía y que pudieran ser de su agrado comenzó a cantar esa.

 ** _Si pudiera volver a nacer  
Te vería cada día amanecer  
Sonriendo como cada vez  
Como aquella vez**_**

Respiró hondo cuando sintió su brazo acercarla más a él, era una invitación para que continuara.

 ** _Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo**_**

Levantó un poco la voz, cerró sus ojos pero para su sorpresa la voz de Sasuke llegó a sus oídos, siguiendo vagamente el ritmo pero diciendo con tanta seguridad

 ** _Voy a capturar nuestra historia tan sólo un segundo**_**

Sakura sonrió pero continuó

 ** _Un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida  
Por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida_**

¡Maldición! Había olvidado la canción pero su sonrisa no se había borrado y ahora menos que el volvió a cantar.

 ** _El día de la despedida  
De esta playa de mi vida  
Te hice una promesa**_**

— ¿Conoces la canción?

La escuché varias veces cuando estuve viajando, la primera vez en una librería y después en un restaurant, creo que a última vez fue cuando en una fiesta de una aldea pusieron tal canción.

Un bostezo se escapó de la boca de Sakura y Sasuke besó su frente.

—Duerme, yo también lo haré.

El cielo era claro, las nubes eran esponjosas, el viento revolvía su cabello.

"Sasuke, mi cielo, no te quedes allí" Sasuke miró a su lado y vio a su madre sentada junto a él. "Tu padre e Itachi no tardarán en llegar ¿Qué tanto esperas?"

Sasuke estaba confundido, se levantó y miró a su madre "Mamá ¿Qué está pasando? Ya me levanté pero tú…"

"El amor es algo hermoso, Sasuke, es algo de lo que no deberíamos huir pero tampoco ahogarnos en él"

Sasuke miró a su madre y ella lo levantó para sentarlo en su regazo.

"cuando estés listo, todos estaremos allí, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró a Sakura dormida junto a él, se veía mucho más joven dormida, su piel blanca, el diamante en su frente, su cabello regado por toda la almohada con varios mechones enmarcando su rostro, no pudo sino sonreír ante lo que veía, algo lo impulsaba a besarla pero al mismo se detenía ya que no quería despertarla, por lo que decidió volver a cerrar los ojos, fue su sorpresa que ella despertó a los pocos minutos.

* * *

El día pareció transcurrir sin ninguna prisa, desayunaron, se vistieron y había un maratón de películas de horror en la televisión por lo que Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron una mañana-tarde bastante animada, rieron con algunas y con otras Sasuke tuvo que abrazar con fuerza a Sakura, disfrutaba verla así, nunca lo había hecho, el cabello apenas cepillado, abrazándolo o besándolo cada tanto.

—No recuerdo un día en el que estuviera así todo el día, viendo películas y en pijama, casi siempre estoy en el hospital y cuando veo una película es cuando en verdad no hay nada más pendiente, creo que fue buena idea pedir algunos días en el hospital.

Él se limitó a asentir —Y tampoco puedo recordar con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez pero es bueno que tengamos tiempo para esto.

—Sasuke-kun, mis padres piensan estar fuera una semana… — Podrían planear que hacer durante todo el tiempo o bien él tenía más cosas que hacer.

Sasuke siguió viendo a la televisión pero hizo un gesto curioso, pues Sakura no lo había visto pero parecía duda.

—Podrías quedare en mi casa, ya sabes, un día contigo y un día conmigo.

Sakura abrió los ojos y comenzó a peinar su cabello.

—Podría ir a tu casa cuando salga del hospital y quedarme allí.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos, había terminado de atender a algunos pacientes y de haber dado una clase sobre cómo revertir venenos a varios ninjas, cuando llegó a su consultorio se acostó en la camilla, se sentía cansada, se había levantado más temprano pues quiso preparar algo para Sasuke, además de arreglar las cosas que llevaría a la casa de él.

—Pareces cansada

—Tsunade-shisou

La pelirrosa se levantó para recibir a su maestra, la mujer la abrazó y avanzó para sentarse en la silla mientras hacía una seña a la Haruno para que se sentara en la camilla.

Hablaron de la boda, de los pacientes, del próximo viaje de Tsunade por diversos países para celebrar tanto su cumpleaños como el hecho de que ya no era Hokage, aunque ya de eso había celebrado un fin de veces, habían hablado sobre los lugares que visitaría cuando Tsunade miró a Sakura.

—Hay algo que te preocupa ¿Es sobre el chico Uchiha? Siempre es sobre él.

Sakura la miró frunciendo el ceño pero suspiró vencida.

—Es que es extraño, creí que sería diferente cuando el volviera, pasar horas y horas hablando o no sé, una misión en dónde yo debía de mostrar mi valía o salvarle la vida para que él se enamorara de mí y ahora que está aquí convivimos, charlamos, se ha sincerado, incluso hemos reído, es cómo si… nada hubiera pasado pero tampoco lo negamos, me encanta esto pero a la vez ¿Está bien?

Tsunade la observó con una sonrisa en su rostro y después hizo una especie de mueca burlona.

—Sakura la tormenta ha pasado y ambos hicieron el recuento de daños en solitario, no tiene nada de malo que ambos se limiten a abrazarse, sonreír y besarse sin más, cuando se cansen de los besos bueno, sólo te digo que ya has dado muchas lecciones sobre el control natal.

Sakura escondió su rostro entre sus manos y Tsunade rió

—Así me pasaba con Dan, desde que lo conocí, nunca tuvimos momentos significativos como una gran batalla o una gran pelea, no al principio, simplemente algo nos tenía unidos y sobre eso fuimos construyendo más cosas, después sucedieron esas guerras, no estábamos juntos siempre pero ambos la vivimos al igual que tú y Sasuke, desde distintas perspectivas, disfruta esto, es cómo una herida, a veces sin darte cuenta un simple reposo y tranquilidad sanan más que cirugías y medicinas.

Sakura miró a su maestra con aprensión, habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que ella había mencionado a su novio y más sobre su relación, bajó de la camilla y se acercó a la rubia que parecía juguetear con algunas de las plumas que había en el escritorio.

Tsunade lucía diferente, se veía joven pero no tanto como antes, había dejado que se le notaran unas pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios y ni que decir sus manos que aun lucían blancas y suaves pero parecían aparecer algunas pecas en éstas.

—Tu amor es tan puro Sakura y es algo que siempre he admirado de ti y aunque muchos, sobre todo yo, lo puse en duda, Sasuke si siente algo por ti, no lo demostrará cómo tu o yo, recibiendo todo de brazos abiertos o preocupándose abiertamente, él me recuerda mucho a mi tío Tobirama, él demostraba su cariño de manera constante y nadie lo notaba, sus miradas decían mucho, sus acciones, sus cortas sonrisas, o sólo el hacerte compañía.

Tsunade sonrió ante la memoria de su tío "el huraño" y después miró a Sakura y sacó de un bolsillo una caja pequeña.

—Estoy aquí para darte algo Sakura, acércate.

—¿Tsunade-shishou?

La chica obedeció y la mujer le tendió una pequeña caja de madera, no era más grande que la palma de su mano, se veía antigua pero en perfectas condiciones, en los bordes parecía tener pequeños remolinos pero en el centro había un símbolo, uno que Sakura conoció durante la guerra.

—Clan Senju— murmuró sorprendida pasando apenas la yema de sus dedos por el grabado.

—Ábrelo— demandó la quinta Hokage y Sakura abrió la caja con algo de miedo de hacerla pedazos con algún movimiento brusco, la pelirrosa abrió la boca sorprendida y miró a su maestra.

—Tsunade-shishou yo no…

Tsunade alzó su mano para que ella guardara silencio.

—No tengo hijas, no hay otro Senju más que yo, por más que tenga esperanzas en Shizune y por más que la aprecie dudo que ella en verdad anhele casarse, tu eres lo más cercano a una hija y la que no dudo que de un momento a otro se case además de qué —Tsunade se encogió de hombros y acarició su largo y rubio cabello. — Es probable que sea una boda muy privada y tal vez de improviso así que de ésta manera podría acompañarte durante ese día si no llego a estar realmente allí, eran de mi abuela y ella me los dio a mí, al parecer fue un regalo de parte de mi abuelo.

Sakura abrió la caja y vio unos pendientes, eran pequeños, parecían perlas u ópalos aunque tenían un destello blanco con azul muy peculiar, era un extraño color, tenían la forma de medias lunas.

—Se llaman piedras de luna, es una piedra semipreciosa, creo que debe pasarse entre las únicas que hemos dominado la técnica de fuerza de un centenar, la abuela Mito estaría encantada de dártelos.

Sakura los miró una y mil veces más, ella tenía pendientes pero pocos e igual de discretos que estos pero no eran ni la mitad de hermosos, cerró la caja con sumo cuidado y abrazó a Tsunade con fuerza.

—Tsunade-shishou

La rubia sonrió y acarició el cabello de Sakura y se quedaron así durantes unos segundos más, ambas se separaron y Tsunade acarició un mechón de cabello de Sakura.

—Sólo promete que a tu hija le enseñarás lo que yo te he enseñado.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero asintió ante lo que su maestra le pedía, Sakura la acompañó hasta la salida del Hospital pero rechazó la invitación de acompañarla a comer pues Sasuke estaba allí, esperándola, la rubia se limitó a asentir y sonreírle durante unos pocos segundos.

Pasearon un poco hasta dar con un restaurante.

—Creí que Tsunade no estaba en la aldea.

—Lo estaba pero pronto partirá quiso venir a despedirse, la extrañaré mucho, fue como otra madre para mí, aunque una madre algo problemática.

Sasuke miraba hacia su comida y después miró a ella y sonrió un poco —No creo que tan problemático como Orochimaru aunque no he de mentir que a veces parecía tener algunos detalles que podrían pasar como amables.

Sasuke quiso hacer ese comentario nada más pero parecía que atrajo la curiosidad de Sakura y éste suspiró —En mi cumpleaños solía dejar un pequeño pastel en mi habitación o cuando me enseñaba cosas sin siquiera pedirlas, jutsus nuevos o alguna táctica de combate.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, Sakura no dejaba de sonreírle a Sasuke y éste le preguntó — ¿Te veré en la noche?

—Claro, ven por mí e iremos a tu casa.

.

.

.

* * *

La tarde había pasado lenta pero tranquila a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Sakura había podido acomodar algunos expedientes y terminar los pocos pendientes que tenía, volvió a ver los pendientes que Tsunade le había obsequiado y sonrió ante el pensamiento de una boda y lo que su mentora le había dicho, tal vez el momento demostrarle a Sasuke que ella era fuerte ya había sido presenciado por él durante la guerra, después de todo de no ser por su ayuda tanto ella como él se hubiera quedado atrapados en diferentes dimensiones, además el ya había dicho que sabía lo fuerte que era.

Recargó su espalda en el asiento pero entonces llamaron.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke no encontró a la pelirrosa afuera y decidió entrar, no sabía si ella lo reprendería pues no era la primera vez que entraba sin siquiera dar sus datos en recepción pero quería saber que tenía tan ocupada a la Haruno, apenas llegó al final del pasillo y la vio hablando con un grupo de gente, les hablaba en voz baja con ademanes suaves, sus gestos eran serenos, ellos la miraban de distintas maneras, una de las mujeres con comprensión, otra un poco más vieja ni siquiera la miraba, tenía la vista en el suelo, un niño y una chica lo veían con furia y otros dos hombres la veían con cierta confusión.

Se quedó allí, observando la escena, hubo un momento en el que ella terminó de hablar y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke, se despidió del grupo estrechando su mano con los adultos y abrazando a los más pequeños, incluso el niño que parecía estar enojado la abrazó con fuerza.

La mitad del camino había sido bastante callado, se limitaron a caminar directo a la casa del Uchiha en silencio y tomados de la mano, Sakura suspiró.

—El señor Tenjou murió, fue algo un poco repentino pero ya era algo grande, sus seres queridos estaban tan desconcertados pero el llevaba tiempo con una enfermedad crónica.

—Los niños parecían furiosos— mencionó Sasuke mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la chica.

—Son niños, si sus abuelos o padres entran a un hospital, la responsabilidad cae en los médicos pero deben saber que muchas veces ya no está en nosotros.

Él asintió, cuando llegaron a la casa del Uchiha, Sakura pensó en preguntarle qué quería cenar pero dio un respingo al sentir el brazos de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura, apenas habían dado unos pasos dentro de la casa y él parecía alguien diferente, le sonrió de una manera que ella no había visto que él usara para nadie más que con ella, se acercó para darle un beso en la frente, Sakura aún no salía de su asombro y entonces él tocó su frente con su dedo índice y su dedo medio y sonrió ampliamente. —Preparé algo, no es la gran cosa pero supuse que era buena idea.

Cenaron entre charlas de todo y nada, al parecer Sasuke había estado en compañía de NAruto y Shikamaru durante la mañana y parte del mediodía.

—El dobe parece seguir en lo que se diría, entrenamiento para ser Hokage, Nara y yo estuvimos ayudándolo con algunas cosas, al menos parece poner atención no como antes.

—Da su mayor esfuerzo, es lo que siempre hace.

—Parece también interesado en formar una familia

Sakura asintió —Si, él y Hinata han hablado durante un buen tiempo sobre comenzar a tener familia pero dicen querer estar totalmente listos.

—Recuerdo que mi madre alguna vez me preguntó si quería una hermana, yo le decía que con Itachi era suficiente y que las niñas podían ser molestas.

Sakura rió ante su comentario —Creo que yo ayudé a que creyeras eso.

Sasuke negó —No creo que tuvieras toda la culpa, Yamanaka y otras niñas, eran muy persistentes.

—Recuerdo que yo quería un hermano, le pedí a mis padres uno, como si fuera un simple juguete pero mi madre dijo que conmigo era suficiente, supongo que para ellos lo era —Sakura pensó mucho tiempo en que estaba bien así, siendo sólo ella pero a veces pensaba en lo bueno que hubiera sido tener un hermano o hermana menor —Yo quisiera dos o tres hijos, me encanta cuidar a los pequeños, jugar con ellos.

Sasuke sintió una sensación cálida en su pecho cuando la escuchó hablar de cuantos hijos le gustaría tener, él no había pensado en eso hasta ahora ¿Sería buen padre? ¿Sus hijos serían cómo él o como Sakura? ¿Serían tres niños o dos y una niña? ¿Qué tal si sólo tenía niñas? No habría problema para él, las iba a amar de todas maneras además los hijos de ellas tendrían el apellido Uchiha, su familia era muy importante después de todo.

—Me gustaría una niña y tal vez dos niños o bueno, no sé— dijo esto último al ver el rostro de Sakura, lo miraba sorprendida cómo si hubiera dicho algo verdaderamente extraño.

—Sólo espero que ella sea la del cabello como el mío y no los niños.

Terminada la cena, la conversación había girado en muchas direcciones hasta que simplemente terminaron abrazados en el sillón, besándose.

Los primeros besos que ambos habían compartido eran torpes e insistentes pero ahora, eran suaves, había un sentimiento de tranquilidad pero con el brazo de Sasuke apretando de manera tenue la cintura o la pelirrosa tirando del cabello de Sasuke sin mencionar sus suspiros, era obvio que había deseo.

Sakura se sentó sobre Sasuke, los besos iban y venían, en momentos, Sasuke le daba algunos besos en su cuello y ella suspiró, sus dedos jugaban con el cabello de Sasuke, la pelirrosa arqueó su espalda al sentir un bulto en el pantalón de Sasuke pero su instinto hizo que comenzara a mover sus caderas, en respuesta a esto Sasuke jadeó, sus manos sostenían con fuerza las caderas de Sakura, llegando a marcar el ritmo entre el vaivén.

—Sakura— la voz de Sasuke era ronca, parecía falto de aire.

Ambos dejaron escapar un jadeo y Sakura se dejó caer sobre Sasuke apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, no fue hasta después de unos segundo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hicieron y al parecer Sasuke también se dio cuenta pues de sentirlo totalmente relajado, parecía tenso sin mencionar que Sakura alzó su vista y pudo ver que la cara de él tenía un leve color rojizo.

La pelirrosa no dijo nada pero trató de moverse y alejarse de él, era normal en parejas pero había pasado de la nada, no es como hubieran tenido sexo, obvio no, pero...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sasuke escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Sakura y dejó un beso en este.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Lo siento, Sakura.

Sakura se alejó y lo observó con una sonrisa nerviosa que Sasuke devolvió para sorpresa de ella.

—Sasuke-kun yo… no te disculpes— Sakura pasó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja y se encogió de hombros.

Ambos sonrieron y Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias Sakura.

* * *

 _ **Hola ¿Se acuerdan de mi?**_

 _ ***Love me like you do_ Ellie Goulding**_

 _ **** La Playa- La Oreja de Van Gogh**_

 _ **Espero estén listas, éste es el penúltimo capítulo**_


	8. Inmortal

**Inmortal**

* * *

Esa noche habían decidido ver algo en la televisión, estaban acostados en la habitación de él, Sakura dijo que sería divertido ver la primera película con la que se toparan al encender la televisión, era una comedia pero a pesar de que Sakura pensaba que sólo ella se la pasaría riendo ambos lo hicieron aunque las carcajadas provenían sólo de ella, escuchó varias veces a Sasuke reírse.

La risa de Sasuke podría ser catalogada como la de cualquier chico, incluso como la de Naruto aunque menos estridente sino muy pura, una risa que daba calidez en su interior, curiosamente la risa de Sakura causaba ese mismo efecto en Sasuke.

Durmieron tranquilamente, Sasuke soñó el recuerdo de un día en el que jugó con Itachi y su padre, fue algo bastante extraño, recordaba que su padre había llegado a casa diciendo lo cansado que estaba pero vio a Sasuke e Itachi jugando a lanzar kunais de juguete a un dinosaurio que el decidió unirse.

"Estoy bien, si, de hecho iba a ver a Sasuke hoy… ¿Qué? No, ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos? Ya veo ¿De verdad? Bueno, igual nada nuevo a pasado por aquí, no ¿Es que me quieres lejos de casa? "

Sasuke despertó y se encontró hablando al borde de la cama.

"Entiendo, no te preocupes… Si, yo le diré, adiós mamá"

Sakura bajó de su rostro un pequeño aparato que tenía en su oreja, un celular, los había visto en Kumo, así como en otras partes, de hecho Naruto le había dicho que debería comprarse uno pero el había dicho que eran en verdad innecesario, aunque después de cambiar de tema, fue pensando en que si sería útil.

La chica volteó a verlo y se sorprendió —Perdona si te desperté Sasuke-kun, mi madre llamó temprano, al parecer se quedarán allí y quería saber si yo iré a alguna misión o algo por el estilo, te manda saludos, ella y papá.

Sasuke asintió pensando aun en la charla del día anterior con Naruto, los sueños regulares con su familia y el hecho de que no había más que esperar en cierto modo. Se incorporó en la cama y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días.

Se levantó de la cama —Te acompaño al hospital.

—He pensado en tomarme unas vacaciones, pero para ello obviamente debo ir a pedirlas— Sakura se levantó y se encaminó al baño, al menos había llevado algo de ropa extra.

Sasuke también se alistó pero con algo de curiosidad observó la puerta del baño y después el teléfono celular de Sakura, estaba por tomarlo cuando Sakura abrió la puerta.

—Sasuke-kun podrías recargar la batería de mi celular, el cable está en la sala ya sabes cual es.

Él se limitó a asentir y tomó el celular, al menos ahora tenía una excusa.

.

.

.

Sakura pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en la ducha cantando, de todas formas había hablado con la encargada del hospital y ella junto con Tsunade habían resuelto en darle unas merecidas vacaciones a Sakura cuando ella lo quisiera, más porque fue gracias a la pelirrosa y a la sannin que la chica había conseguido ése puesto.

Cuando salió de la ducha y cepillaba su cabello se dio cuenta que estaba debajo de sus hombros, no era muy largo pero ¿Para qué cortarlo? No estorbaba y se sentía cómoda con éste.

Alzó ambas cejas al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, mas bien parecía un murmullo pero se encogió de hombros y rio nerviosa "estoy tan loca que tal vez imagino su voz" o tal vez había llegado alguien a la casa, lo más seguro era que fuera Naruto.

Bajó para encontrarse a Sasuke en el patio con su celular, estaba llamando a alguien, quiso ir enseguida pero no quería interrumpir pero ¿Por qué su teléfono?

Sakura se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible pero Sasuke colgó y alzó la mirada para ver a la chica.

—Naruto te llamó, dijo que si te gustaría ir a comer con él y Nara, irán la chica de Suna y Hinata.

Al menos Hinata ya no era "La chica Hyuga", Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—Temari, no seas despectivo.

—No lo soy, sólo… olvidé su nombre.

Sakura no le creyó pero asintió de todas maneras no dijo nada más y se limitó a ir a la cocina a preparar algo mientras que Sasuke trataba de recuperar el aliento ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir una mentira así de buena en menos de un segundo?

"Llevas mintiendo mucho tiempo, la pregunta es ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Además no es una mentira en sí, el dobe dijo que sería buena idea que se vieran hoy"

Respiró hondo mientras entraba a la casa se detuvo al ver a escena que había frente a él, Sakura parecía buscar algunas cosas para lo que estaba preparando pero se movía cómo si estuviera intentando de flotar o hacer alguna danza muy ligera y presentativa, los gestos en su rostro era suave y sonreía como si disfrutara cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

 ** _You get ready, you get all dressed up  
To go nowhere in particular  
Back to work or the coffee shop*_**

Dio una vuelta y alzó ambos brazos y comenzó a mecerse.

 ** _Doesn't matter because it's enough  
To be young and in love  
To be young and in love*_**

Cuando dijo esa estrofa volvió a ver a Sasuke y le guiñó un ojo, él se limitó a observarla pero sus mejillas ahora tenían un suave color rosa, Sakura se acercó a él mientras parecía subir el volumen a la música que salía de su celular, dejo éste en un mueble cercano a ellos y le susurró.

—Pon tu brazo en mi cintura

Él obedeció sin objetar palabra alguna, entonces ella se movía lentamente tratando de que él siguiera sus pasos, colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros del Uchiha y siguió cantando la canción.

 ** _The world is yours and you can't refuse it  
Seen so much, you could get the blues  
But that don't mean  
That you should abuse it*_**

Sasuke se acercó para besar sus labios a lo que Sakura no tardó en corresponder, siguieron moviéndose lentamente, incluso él quitó la mano de se cintura para tomar la de ella y hacerla girar, hecho que hizo reír a Sakura.

Ella soltó su mano y siguió girando unos segundos, se detuvo y volvió a la cocina, recordando que tenía algo en la estufa, él la siguió y la abrazó de espaldas y siguieron moviéndose lentamente.

 ** _It doesn't matter if I'm not enough /_** _No importa si no soy suficiente_ _ **  
For the future or the things to come/**_ _Para las cosas que están por llegar_ _ **  
Because I'm young and in love /**_ _Porque soy joven y estoy enamorado*_

Sakura suspiró y terminó de cocinar mientras se giraba de nuevo y besaba al Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas se despidieron y Sasuke fue camino a ver al Hokage quien parecía algo atareado con algo de papeleo

—¿Querías verme, Kakashi?

El Hokage asintió —Hokage-Sama pero no importa, dudo que alguna vez lo digas, quería que vinieras porque según el comunicado del Tsuchikage y el del Raikage, han encontrado algunas cosas sospechosas, sobre … Kaguya.

Sasuke asintió.

—Han sido unos días bastante buenos y mi intención era informarte y que me dijeras a quienes debería envíar pero — Kakashi alzó su mano para hacer una seña a Sasuke de que no lo interrumpiera. —Sé que tu quieres hacer esto por tu cuenta, Naruto fue notificado hace una hora tal vez y él piensa lo mismo que yo sobre lo que tienes pensado, sólo pensamos en que… bueno, Sakura.

—Es desición suya, prefiero que ella esté aquí, a salvo pero una vez le dije que la próxima vez que yo estuviera lejos ella estaría a mi lado.

Kakashi asintió pero incluso cuando tuviera algo cubriendo sus labios era obvio que el sexto Hokage estaba sonriendo.

—Entonces haré por si acaso el papeleo aunque no creo que necesiten de ello… Partirán cuando lo deseen sabes que no hay prisa.

—Kakashi… pienso partir en una semana pero necesito algo.

El ninja que copia frunció el ceño ante tal frase pero se inclinó un poco y apoyó su mentón en ambas manos.

—Habla

.

.

.

* * *

—Gracias Akane— dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a la jefa del hospital y ésta simplemente se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

—Nada de eso Sakura-san, sería un delito negarle algo a usted. Sólo esperamos que nos cuente después sobre sus vacaciones.

Sakura partió del hospital y se sintió extraña al sentir cómo si se hubiera quitado un peso de sus hombros lo cual era extraño porque en ningún momento le ha molestado realizar su trabajo, bajó a toda prisa pensando que podría ir primero a casa y pasar un momento con Sasuke.

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que ella se refería a la casa de Sasuke como su casa también, apenas salió del hospital y chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento, yo… ¿Hinata? ¿Temari?

Ambas la miraron y después se miraron entre ellas, Temari alzó ambas cejas hacia Hinata y ésta titubeó.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó Sakura extrañada ante las expresiones de ambas.

—Nada es sólo que estábamos aquí para buscarte, yo me iré en unos días pero quería comprar algunas cosas y necesitaba ayuda de Hinata ya que Ino no llega sino en una semana.

—Si y es sobre unos kimonos, Temari buscaba algo práctico pero a la vez hermoso.

Sakura frunció el ceño pero aceptó.

—Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?

Las chicas le recordaron que irían después a comer, Hinata dijo que vio a Sasuke en compañía de Naruto

—Supongo que Shikamaru está con ellos— dijo la pelirrosa pero Temari se limitó a hacer un sonido que parecía de burla.

—Debe de estar acostado o vagando por ahí pero le irá mal en verdad si se le olvida que debe venir.

.

.

.

—¿Vas a entrar o no?

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo ¿Sería apropiado golpear al próximo Hokage?

—Naruto dale tiempo, además, estamos observando el aparador.

Sasuke agradeció mentalmente que Shikamaru los hubiera acompañado, éste le ayudaba con ciertas sugerencias y Naruto se limitaba a decir que si o no, no sabía quien era más desesperante, Naruto o él mismo, Sasuke jamás se había sentido así en su vida.

—De acuerdo, entremos.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿No crees que es muy llamativo?

Era hermoso, si, pero lleno de detalles y el color rojo parecía vibrar en sus ojos pero a pesar de ser hermoso Sakura se sentía extraña con un kimono así.

Hinata asintió, ella ya se había decido por un vestido color lavanda, no le sorprendía, era el color favorito de la Huyga después de todo, pero no era un kimono, de todas maneras era hermoso, Temari por otro lado al igual que Sakura parecía estar indecisa sobre qué usar.

—Creo que paso de comprar algo…

—NO

Dijeron al mismo tiempo la princesa de Suna y la princesa del Byakugan

—Es decir, yo pagaré por él, Sakura— dijo Hinata y Temari se limitó a asentir mientras tomaba un vestido sencillo de color melocotón y al notarse observada, la rubia tomó un kimono del mismo lugar.

—Creo que me llevaré éste.

Sakura miró los que se había probado y después a los que había colgados.

— ¿Puedo probarme ese blanco con azul?

—Es turquesa— corrigió Temari pero Hinata le dio un codazo y ambas se quedaron calladas mientras observaban a Sakura medirse un vestido.

—No sé si sea buena idea forzarla.

—Tonterías, a juzgar por lo que dijo tu esposo y su amigo esta es la mejor idea.

Hinata suspiró ante el comentario de la chica y ambas dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz de la Haruno llamándolas.

.

.

.

* * *

Estaban los tres sentados en una banca, era una imagen extraña pero a la vez tan casual o así lo pensó Tenten cuando vio a Sasuke Uchiha en medio de Naruto y Shikamaru, los tres con un vaso de té en sus manos y con algunas bolsas de lo que parecía una tarde de compras, ella no les hubiera puesto atención de no ser porque Shino había carraspeado para que ella se fijara en ellos.

No pensaba ir a hablar con ellos y dudaba que Shino quisiera hacer lo mismo pero Naruto le llamó.

—Tenten

Shino la siguió con cierta distancia.

—Hola, veo que salieron ustedes… y de compras.

Tanto como Shikamaru como Sasuke desviaron la vista como si estuvieran avergonzados pero Naruto asintió enérgico.

—Cosas de gran importancia ¿Quería saber si haz visto a Hina-chan.

—Saliendo de varias tiendas— contestaron al mismo tiempo la chica como Shino

Naruto sacó su teléfono pero se detuvo a observar a ambos.

—Lee me dijo que te daban asco los insectos.

Tenten tensó sus hombros y sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rosa.

—Una vez que te acercas son… interesantes.

Shino por su parte sonrió ante el comentario de la kunoichi, de hecho ése había sido su primer tema de conversación.

—Naruto, otro día podrás empezar un interrogatorio a las parejas de Konoha, debemos ir a buscarlas— Shikamaru se levantó estirando sus brazos al igual que Sasuke, Tenten y Shino se despidieron con un ademán pero Naruto siguió observándolos unos segundos más y entonces llamó a Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura le sirvió una taza de té y ella lo probó, era delicioso, no estaba ni tan caliente ni helado, estiró sus piernas mientras pensaba en cómo Sakura se veía muy linda con ése kimono que compraron y sintió algo de culpa ¿Y si esto no era lo que quería? Todo esto eran más que ideas de alguien más, pensó en lo que ella haría si estuviera en el lugar de Sakura, sería emocionante y tal vez un poco romántico pero a la vez sería algo… frustrante.

Temari tenía otros planes, costumbres pero sobre todo era un chico totalmente diferente y no sabía si su relación se manejaba de la misma que la de la pelirrosa y Sasuke.

Volviendo a lo del vestido, incluso la engañaron, Sakura fue la única con kimono, estaba por preguntarle algo a Sakura cuando escuchó un ruido y tanto ella como Haruno dieron un respingo, Hinata contestó su teléfono.

— ¿Qué querías preguntarme, Temari-chan?

La rubia miró a la chica frente a ella y se encogió de hombros —Sólo quería preguntarte si con esa ropa piensas ir a comer, tal vez te gustaría algo más fresco.

Sakura frunció el ceño pero después hizo una mueca y le sonrió.

—No tardaré.

Apenas subió y Hinata colgó.

—Les dije que Sakura quería arreglarse un poco y que vinieran aquí— Hinata tomó un poco del té que le sirvieron y miró a Temari—¿Pasa algo?

—Es sólo que no sé si esto sea lo que ella quiere.

Hinata asintió y ladeó su cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Piensa en Shikamaru, piensa en todo lo que quieres con él y dilo en una frase, una simple frase.

Temari mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a pensar en ello y sin siquiera darse cuenta dijo.

—Estar con él.

Hinata asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que único que importa a fin de cuentas ¿No crees?

.

.

.

* * *

Tuvieron que llevar las compras a la casa de Sasuke y estuvieron allí algunos momentos, Shikamaru repasó el plan y Naruto se limitó a confirmar algunas cosas.

—Entonces es una semana— dijo Shikamaru pero más bien era una pregunta.

—Kakashi dijo que si por él fuera podríamos hacerlo hoy mismo, cuando hice la llamada dijeron que podría ser incluso en tres días ¿Qué hay de Yamanaka?

Shikamaru movió su cabeza en de un lado a otro —La llamé y dijo que lo pensará pero creo que sólo bromeaba.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura se miró al espejo, Temari llevaba un vestido corto y negro Hinata lucía un vestido simple de color celeste ¿estaría bien el vestido que llevaba? ¿No se vería como si se hubiera arreglado de más? El vestido era rojo pero simple y llevaba tenis ¿Estaría bien o le daba un toque más informal?

—¡Sakura!

Eran Hinata y Temari, tomó un bolso y bajó a toda velocidad para encontrarse con sus amigas y los chicos, Sasuke estaba al lado de ellos, como si siempre hubiera sido así.

.

.

.

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente, el lugar era un bar karaoke por lo que en momentos se lanzaban miradas tratando de no reír o bajando la cabeza sintiendo pena ajena.

— ¿Han tenido alguna noticia de Ino? Parece que se olvidó de mi— Sakura hizo una mueca pero siguió meciéndose al escuchar la canción que ahora que cantaban.

Temari se encogió de hombros.

—Se supone que volverá en un mes así que tal vez la está pasando bien.

—Cierto, conociéndola quiere hacer una entrada triunfal, no le bastó la boda tan enorme

Hinata le dio un codazo a NAruto y éste la miró con gesto confundido pero entonces entendió.

— ¿Cómo sería tu boda ideal Sakura-chan?

Sakura miró a Sasuke y después se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, estar rodeada de todas las personas a las que quiero, preferiría algo pequeño, no digo que tu boda o la de Ino no fueran hermosas pero siento que no compartes totalmente el sentimiento de amor, uh… olvídenlo creo que ya no debo de beber más sake.

Apenas dijo eso y Sasuke le acercó la botella y ella le hizo una mueca de complicidad.

—Hola ¿No les gustaría participar en el karaoke?

La chica llegó de la nada pero hizo que todas se miraran, los chicos de pronto dijeron que no pero ellas dijeron que si.

.

.

.

—No sé porque llevan mucho tiempo en el baño, sólo van a cantar una canción, no ha dar un concierto —Shikamaru rodó los ojos pero Naruto rió.

—Hina-chan suele ser perfeccionista.

Sasuke por su parte ya había escuchado a Sakura cantar y no podía esperar por verla.

Vieron a la chica del bar pararse frente a unos micrófonos.

—Denle la bienvenida a estas tres hermosas kunoichis.

La luz enfocó a las tres que seguían riendo nerviosas, Sakura y Hinata tomaron dos sombrillas que había en el escenario, los desplegaron y se cubrieron con estos en el momento en el que la música empezó, Temari tomó el micrófono.

 ** _Tengo aquí bajo el vestido bien escondiditos tus besos malditos  
Mariposas que al alba de regreso a casa se venían conmigo  
Yo tengo aquí bajo la cama cada madrugada que la deshicimos  
Tengo tantas cosas y ninguna está en su sitio.**_**

Temari se movía al ritmo de la música, entonces las otras dos chicas se acercaron sin dejar de hacer girar los paraguas, la rubia siguió cantando.

 ** _Tengo aquí dentro de un vaso la primera ola de aquella mañana  
Tengo en uno de mis rizos el ritmo del tango que siempre bailabas  
Yo tengo escrito en un suspiro aquellas palabras que nunca dijimos  
Tengo tantas cosas y ninguna está en su sitio.**_**

Sakura entonces se acercó a su micrófono y cantó.

 ** _Después de ti entendí, que el tiempo no hace amigos  
Que cortó fue al amor y que largo el olvido.**_**

Hinata y Sakura lanzaron las sombrillas y dos chicas de enfrente las tomaron, Hinata tomó el micrófono y cantó el coro.

 ** _Seré tu luz, seré un disfraz, una farola que se encienda al pasar,  
Cualquier mariposa, la estrella polar que viene sola y muy solita se va  
Seré el sabor de un beso en el mar,  
Un viejo proverbio sobre cómo olvidar,  
Seré inmortal porque yo soy tu destino.**_**

Las tres comenzaron a realizar una coreografía, Naruto y Shikamaru tenían la boca abierta, Sasuke tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sakura volvió a acercarse al micrófono.

 ** _Tengo aquí bajo mi almohada tu fotografía frente a Santa Clara  
Dice más que mil palabras y yo le contesto que también te amaba  
Yo tengo abierta la ventana porque así se escapa el tiempo sin verte  
Tengo tantas cosas, tengo todas en mi mente.**_**

Hinata entonces volvió a cantar el estribillo y después las tres volvieron a cantar el coro, Temari señaló a Shikamaru, Sakura a Sasuke y Hinata a Naruto.

 ** _Seré tu luz, seré un disfraz, una farola que se encienda al pasar,  
Cualquier mariposa, la estrella polar que viene sola y muy solita se va  
Seré el sabor de un beso en el mar,  
Un viejo proverbio sobre cómo olvidar,  
Seré inmortal porque yo soy tu destino_**.**

En ese momento, tanto Temari como Hinata dieron un paso hacia atrás para que Sakura cantara la última parte.

 ** _Seré ese lunar que adorne tu piel, una paloma cerca de donde estés  
Un golpe de suerte, el café de las tres,  
alguna mirada que te haga enloquecer  
Seré la voz que avise en el tren,  
un presentimiento de que todo irá bien,  
Seré inmortal  
Porque yo soy tu destino..._**

Comenzaron a aplaudir y hacer coros entre sonrisas y miradas nerviosas, las personas que estaban al frente se habían parado y cantaban con ellas, otros habían comenzado a bailar, Shikamaru estaba con la cara enrojecida pero una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto las vitoreaba y gritaba diciendo que su esposa era la de celeste, Sasuke por otra parte se había mantenido callado pero su pie parecía seguir el ritmo de la canción y sonrió al escuchar a la chica de hermoso cabello rosa.

.

.

.

Entre risas y demasiados halagos todos se despidieron, pensaban que sería cosa de toda la noche pero de manera repentina Temari dijo que debía irse y Shikamaru la siguió, Naruto dijo que debía hacer algo y se fue sin más.

—Vamos— dijo Sasuke tomando su mano mientras le sonreía.

Comenzaron a caminar y hablar de su día, Sasuke dijo que había estado todo el día en casa charlando con Naruto y Shikamaru sobre la aldea y sobre las ideas que Kakashi tenía en mente para mejorar la aldea, Sakura le habló de la ida de compras.

—Sakura

Se giró para ver al chico que no dejaba de mirar a la luna.

—Kakashi me ha dicho que han encontrado algunas cosas sobre Kaguya.

Se detuvo como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sasuke agregó. —Nos vamos en tres días, tú y yo.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió, sin pensarlo se acercó para abrazarlo.

Hablaron en voz baja sobre la misión y siguieron caminando, ya estaba oscureciendo y Sakura de pronto se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su campo de entrenamiento.

—Muchos recuerdos.

Sasuke sonrió ante su comentario.

—Aquí vinimos cuando Kakashi nos hizo la prueba de nuevo, fue algo increíble, los tres estábamos sorprendidos de nuestros avances y a la vez no sentíamos incompletos sin ti.

Sasuke se acercó a la pelirrosa y acarició su mejilla.

—Sakura.

—No quiero reprenderte nada, lo siento, es sólo que aquí fue nuestro primer encuentro como equipo, la primera vez que supe que podría estar toda la vida a tu lado

Sasuke sonrió y besó su frente.

—Creí que yo sería quien diría eso, pero supongo que yo puedo decir que quiero que este lugar también sea el lugar dónde quiero peguntarte si aún quieres estar toda la vida a mi lado.

Sasuke retiró la mano de su mejilla y buscó en su bolsillo, con un movimiento abrió una pequeña caja dónde había un anillo delgado y exquisito con lo que parecía era un pequeño brillante, tal vez era un diamante pero no importaba, Sakura comenzó a llorar.

—Sasuke, siempre has sabido la respuesta— acto seguido, besó al Uchiha.

* * *

 _ **2 días después.**_

Sakura se levantó temprano para arreglarse, la casa estaba limpia y tenía todo en orden, había llamado a sus padres y ellos entendieron y le desearon un buen viaje, aunque se sorprendió que no se emocionaran… de más, cuando les dijo lo del compromiso, incluso Sakura bromeó diciendo a su madre sobre planear la boda para cuando Sakura y Sasuke volvieran de su viaje pero su madre cambió el tema diciéndole donde esconder las llaves y cosas así.

Sasuke había dicho que se irían mañana en lugar de pasado mañana por lo que volvió a revisar la mochila y su ropa por última vez, estaba por meterse a la ducha cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta, ella bajó extrañada pero al abrir la puerta todo pasó tan rápido, Ino estaba allí, junto con Tenten, Temari y Hinata, las cuatro entraron hablando, Temari llevaba una maleta y Hinata varias bolsas.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Cállate, es tu despedida de la aldea, te pondrás lo que yo diga, nosotras nos arreglaremos mientras tu te tomas una ducha, obedece Sakura, no me hagas sedarte—Ino la miraba como si fuera enserio, quería negarse pero vio a Tenten con un kunai en la mano y Temari llevaba su abanico ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se quejó de nuevo pero todas hablaban disparates.

—SHANNARO!

Todas guardaron silencio pero Temari e Ino se acercaron a Sakura, Ino respiró hondo.

—Sakura… quiero que me respondas sí o no ¿Entendido? —La pelirrosa frunció el ceño pero de todas maneras asintió. —Me enteré de lo de Sasuke y felicidades pero ahora te pregunto, si pudieras casarte con el hoy o mañana en este mismo momento ¿Aceptarías que yo te dijera que hacer para que no pierdas la calma?

Sakura entonces recordó que esas bolsas de Hinata eran de hecho cosmetiqueras y que esa maleta de Temari era para colocar algunos vestidos… Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y vio a sus amigas que sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

—Es hora frentona, sólo dime si Tsunade te dejó esos hermosos aretes.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke no había podido dormir bien desde que le pidió matrimonio a Sakura, entre los preparativos, recordaba los nervios que tuvo al hablar por teléfono con los padres de la pelirrosa, creyó que la llamada sería larga pero ellos simplemente hicieron un par de preguntas, después hablar con Naruto y el chico Nara para que localizara a Ino, sabía que Sakura no aceptaría una boda tan rápida y discreta si no estaba esa rubia, tal vez aceptaría pero ella no se perdonaría nunca que ella no estuviera allí. Después los demás días para decidir el lugar de la boda, iba a hacer al aire libre con los más cercanos amigos de Sakura, sólo los ninjas de su generación, sólo 11 personas más los padres de Sakura que sin decirle a ella iban en camino, de hecho llegarían directo al lugar dónde sería la ceremonia y bueno, Kakashi… él haría de su padre en la boda.

Recordó cuando le dijo, Kakashi había sonreído, a pesar de tener la máscara cubriéndolo y aceptó incluso a Sasuke le pareció que estaba por llorar.

Pudo dormir hasta muy entrada la noche.

El sueño había sido parecido a otros, se encontraba en lugares a dónde había viajado, viendo los rostros de personas que estaban y de las que se habían ido hacía mucho tiempo.

Entonces se encontró recorriendo un camino durmiendo y escuchando una voz ¿Estaba soñando que estaba dormido? Eso era nuevo.

"Sasuke-chan, cariño levántate que se te hará tarde"

Sasuke se levantó al instante al escuchar la voz de su madre, en el sueño abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de su madre, quiso abrazarla pero una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro.

"Esto es sólo un sueño" se contestó pero su madre se acercó para besar su frente, incluso ella se alzó de puntillas para poder hacerlo.

"¿Lo es, Sasuke? Mira tú brazo". Apenas dijo eso su madre y Sasuke miró con asombro sus brazos, en sus sueños aún conservaba ambos brazos en este… sólo tenía su brazo derecho.

"Llegarás tarde cariño, Sakura estará tan nerviosa con semejante sorpresa que has organizado". Apenas dijo eso su madre y él estaba por preguntarle como sabía eso cuando escuchó otras voces.

"Cuenta con eso madre, no creí que mi hermano tuviera esos detalles con alguien, Sakura es una gran chica" Itachi se asomó por una puerta y se acercó a ellos y detrás de él.

"Papá" dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo, su padre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

"Sasuke, nunca hagas esperar a una dama, mucho menos a la que será tu esposa".

Sasuke asintió pero aun cuando sentía que no faltaba mucho para que despertara, los miró.

"Si despierto, no estarán a mi lado, se habrán ido"

Los tres le sonrieron y su madre tomó su mano "Nunca te hemos dejado, siempre te hemos cuidado Sasuke, cuando la brisa juegue con tu cabello al caminar hacia Sakura seremos nosotros, cuando la lluvia toque tu rostro somos nosotros dándote una caricia, cuando las estrellas sean brillantes somos nosotros iluminando tu camino, su camino"

De pronto su familia lo abrazó, pudo sentir el calor del contacto de sus cuerpo, incluso creyó escuchar el latido del corazón de su madre, el olor a flores de jazmín que despedía su cabello, el olor a cigarrillo de su padre.

Sasuke despertó y enseguida escuchó el sonido de que alguien o más bien estaba seguro de quienes llamaban.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

¿Era enserio? De ser así tal vez hubiera escogido un vestido más tradicional, sabía que Sasuke amaba eso, todo lo que fuera tradicional, entre las voces de todas, los gritos, las risas se levantó de un respingo, si sólo serían ellos al menos debería tener algo de su familia.

—Cerda, el vestido de mi madre…

—Lo sé frentona, entre Tenten y Shino lo sacaron de tu casa y lo mandaron a la tintorería— en eso Tenten entró a la habitación con el vestido de novia de su madre.

—Cuando las vimos salir de la tienda, Shino y yo acabábamos de dejar el vestido en la tintorería.

—Quería usar el que compré con Temari y Hinata

Temarí movió su mano con simpleza —Puedes usarlo después de la ceremonia religiosa, sigue siendo hermoso, ahora Sakura necesito que cierres los ojos para poder maquillarte.

.

.

.

Sasuke ya estaba vestido, se sentía extraño ya que nunca imagino estar vestido de esa manera, Kakashi se acercó a él.

—Ya llegó.

Sakura llegó al lugar y sonrió al grado de casi comenzar a llorar al ver a su padres esperándola en la puerta.

—Sasuke nos llamó antes, por nada del mundo nos perderíamos éste momento… Sakura ¿Es ese mi vestido? Te ves…

Kizashi Haruno lloró y abrazó a su hija —Mi pequeño cerezo está casandose.

.

.

.

Cuando se encontraron Sasuke no pudo más que abrir la boca sorprendido, no le importó de que alguien mirara su cara de idiota, sabía que todos estaban viendo a Sakura, tan hermosa en ese kimono blanco, era tan perfecto, su cabello recogido suavemente, su maquillaje, su sonrisa, cuando llegó hasta dónde estaba él, Sasuke le sonrió.

—No creí que pudieras verte más hermosa.

La ceremonia fue increíble, escuchando las oraciones, bebiendo de la copa ceremonial y las palabras que dijeron algunos otros, estaban a punto de terminar e ir a ponerse algo más cómodo y seguir con la recepción cuando Sasuke alzó levemente su mano para que todos guardaran silencio, tomó la mano de Sakura.

—Hace mucho tiempo atrás me dijiste que si me quedaba contigo, juntos encontraríamos la felicidad, ahora sé que todo era cierto, con sólo una mirada tuya me siento en paz, haré lo que sea por ti Sakura, te haré feliz, siempre, a dónde quieras que vayas yo iré a tu lado.

La besó y todos aplaudieron, algunos simplemente se sorprendieron de tal acción, tanto Ino como Temari estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

Para la recepción Sakura usó un vestido que su madre había traído de Kumo, era debajo de la rodilla, blanco con algunas perlas bordadas, mangas translucidas, la falda era algo amplia, Sasuke por su parte llevaba un traje negro con una corbata del mismo color.

Cuando se encontraron antes de llegar, Sasuke la abrazó.

—Siento que todo fuera tan de repente, creo que te mereces algo mejor pero quería que el viaje empezara de una manera especial

Sakura lo besó —Hiciste más de lo que una chica podría esperar, Sasuke-kun, es simplemente — Sakura suspiró — Sin palabras, no sé cómo explicar lo que siento, sólo puedo sonreír y sentir mis mejillas entumecidas y aún falta demasiado, gracias Sasuke… Te amo.

Pensó en decirle que él era quien debía agradecerle pero para eso tenía una vida para demostrárselo, lo agradecido que estaba por esta oportunidad de sentirse vivo de nuevo, se sentirse amado y de mostrarle cuanto la amaba.

—Yo también te amo, Sakura Uchiha

Ella sonrió sientiendo mariposas en el estómago e incluso con ganas de llorar, rio nerviosa y tomó la mano de su esposo.

—Bueno ¿Estás listo? hoy será difícil pero mañana sólo seremos tu y yo

Sasuke sonrió, sintió como una brisa se coló, Sakura puso su mano libre sobre la falda de su vestido, vio cómo su rosado cabello se movía y el sintió la brisa que incluso le dio escalofríos ya que recordó lo que su familia le dijo.

—Contigo a mi lado— acercó su mano la cual Sakura aún no había soltado, besó la pálida mano de la pelirrosa —Siempre estaré listo, esto es sólo el camino.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ***Love- Lana Del Rey**

 **** Inmortal- La Oreja de Van Gogh**

 **Primero que nada quiero decir que muchas gracias todos por el apoyo que me dieron con este fic, en un principio estaba destinado a ser un simple One-shot pero una amiga, Angélica me apoyó y me convenció de hacerlo fic, tardé un millón de años en terminarlo, eso creo pero siempre tratando de darles algo que fuera calidad y que pudiera llegarles así como mostrar mi perspectiva de mi pareja favorita del anime.**

 **Tal vez no es el final que muchos esperaban pero siento que muchos ya podemos dar conclusiones, he leído fanfiction dónde ellos se enamoran por viajar juntos, una misión, yo quise mostrar esto, un amor que estuvo allí, siempre pero sólo necesitaba de ésto, tiempo, comprensión y paz.**

 **Gracias a todas las que me han seguido, a las que me han dado reviews, todas ustedes gracias esta historia es para ustedes.**

 **Jazmín.**


End file.
